


Summer and The Winter Soldier

by obsessions123



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Battle of Wakanda (Avengers: Infinity War), Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Cunnilingus, Desperation Play, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Infinity Gems, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, Making Love, Mild Gore, Mild Kink, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Reader is a bad ass, Restraints, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness, Safewords, Slow Burn, Smut, Tenderness, Tony Stark is dad, True Love, pepper potts is mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-01-22 17:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 76,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessions123/pseuds/obsessions123
Summary: She arrived at Stark Tower right after she was released from the hospital.  The doctors had recognized some anomalies with her tests and had called Dr. Helen Cho, as she is the absolute expert in the medical field and apparently these anomalies required such knowledge.  Dr. Cho read the girl’s report and contacted Dr. Bruce Banner.  Dr. Banner then told Tony Stark about the girl and he made a quick decision to bring her to the Avenger’s facility.  That was all she knew.And that's all you're going to know unless you read! :)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 56
Kudos: 222





	1. Arrival

She arrived at Stark Tower right after she was released from the hospital. The doctors had recognized some anomalies with her tests and had called Dr. Helen Cho, as she is the absolute expert in the medical field and apparently these anomalies require such knowledge. Dr. Cho read the girl’s report and contacted Dr. Bruce Banner. Bruce then told Tony Stark about the girl and he made a quick decision to bring her to the Avenger’s facility. That was all she knew.

She arrived wearing sweatpants and an over-sized sweater with a thick wool blanket wrapped around her shoulders, yet she was still shivering. Tony had his arm wrapped around her as he lead her into the massive building. The entrance was enormous and it normally would have impressed her, but she didn’t notice. She focused her eyes on the floor just in front of her feet to stay grounded in the present as Tony lead her to the elevators. Once the doors were closed and it was just the two of them she began to softly cry. Tony held her a little bit tighter to try and calm her. She took a deep breath and steadied her breathing. She noticed that they were in the elevator for quite a while going further and further up into the building.

“Where are we going?” she asked quietly, timidly.

“To the resident level.” he said gently. _Residents?_ She thought. _What kind of residents live in Stark Tower?_ She turned to look at him with a confused face and opened her mouth to speak when it hit her.

“Oh.” she said, getting nervous. He had noticed her nerves and patted her back three times and gave her a soft smile trying to comfort her.

Once they reached an impossibly large number for a building level the elevator doors opened and a voice from seemingly everywhere said:

“Welcome home, Boss.” she jumped when she heard this and looked around at where the voice was coming from. Tony just chuckled and dragged her along, further into the room.  
“That’s just Friday.” he said.

She stepped into a small hallway that went incredibly far to her left and to her right. Tony led her to the right and the first door on her left was opened for them before Tony even touched the knob. She looked over to see who had opened the door and her eyes went wide in shock.

“Friday told us you guys were here.” The blonde haired blue eyed Adonis said. He looked at her and she continued to stare at him in shock and awe and fear. He stuck his hand out for her to shake but she looked at his outstretched hand and backed away from him further into Tony’s embrace. The man awkwardly took his arm away from her and shoved his hands in his pockets.

“Uh sorry, I’m uh, I’m Steve R-rogers.” he looked at the floor, worried that if he met her gaze she’d retreat from him again.

“Don’t take it personal Cap, she’s just timid. The kid’s been through hell.” Tony said rubbing her back gently. She continued to stare at the man then looked back at Tony.

“Tha- that’s Captain America.” she told Tony as if he didn’t already know. Steve looked up, confused and hopeful at the girl who looked back at him in awe. Tony chuckled.

“Mmmhmm I know sweetheart, I know.” He lead her further into the room where more Avengers were seated. Steve shut the door and quickly followed after the two of them, careful not to get too close to her. She stopped once her gaze drifted upwards from the floor to all the people in the room. She swallowed hard as she looked at all the heroes looking at her with contemplation and concern written all over their faces. Her mouth went dry and she started breathing heavy.

“Uh, uh.” she said beginning to panic. Tony noticed this and turned her around.

“Hey, hey calm down no one is going to hurt you.” The faces around the room began to grow more sympathetic. Steve’s heart broke watching her spiral into a frenzy.

“I just, there’s so many people.” she said beginning to feel more and more dizzy. Tony noticed her face getting pale. People didn’t normally make her nervous but because of recent circumstances just the thought of focusing on so many things was draining her.

“Cap a little help please.” Steve rushed over and took some of her weight from Tony who had been holding her since he had picked her up from the hospital. They guided her over to an empty couch and sat her down, Tony to her right and Steve as far left as the couch would allow. The red haired woman who had been sitting in a chair had left to get a glass of ice water for the girl. The woman returned as the girl’s breathing began to even out and held the cup out for her to take. She took it and stared up at the woman in awe.

“You’re the Black Widow.” she said.

“Sometimes.” she responded with the hint of a smirk. The girl swallowed thickly as her head began to spin again as she watched Black Widow return to her seat.

“Drink.” Tony told her gently helping her hand bring the cup to her mouth. She took a few small sips then looked around the room seeing all the faces that she looked up to and admired looking right back at her. Steve Rogers, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Banner, Thor Odin-son, even Scarlet Witch and Bucky Barnes were there. As her eyes scanned the room she slowly brought her gaze back to Tony Stark.

“Tony, why am I here?” she asked as if she was scared to know the answer. He sighed and looked to the room of super soldiers and assassins for help. No one offered him any as none of them knew how to answer her question. None of them knew why she was there either. All they knew was that the girl had survived something she shouldn’t have. That’s why Helen was called, then Banner, then Tony.

Tony sighed realizing he had no back up. “Well kid, the truth is-”

“Tony, I don’t think now is the time.” Bucky spoke. The room was startled by the Winter Soldier speaking out as he often does not considering he’s got a multitude of his own problems, but he could not bare to see this broken creature hurt any longer. He needed to see her at peace for a few moments before her circumstances were discussed.

Bucky knew more than everyone else did. He probably knew more than even she did. When Tony and Bruce had briefed the team about her situation he weirdly felt connected to her, to the picture of her on the screen smiling and bubbly, obviously taken before the catastrophe. He had sneaked into Bruce’s office and grabbed her file reading everything that the two geniuses did not discuss in the briefing. He knew that with how her personality and her life had been described by Tony and Bruce, what she had coming would absolutely break her.

“Uh, what?” Tony said bringing Bucky back to reality.

“I just don’t think now is a very good time.” he cleared his throat audibly, clearly uncomfortable with all the eyes in the room on him, especially her eyes.

“What do you m-”

“Tony I think he’s right.” Steve said, interrupting the billionaire. “Let’s let her settle a little bit first and then we can talk.” Her eyes stayed on Bucky, even when he pulled his eyes away from her to look at Steve, she couldn’t take her eyes off him. It was like sitting in front of a fire for her. The warmth he radiated was intoxicating for her shivering body.

“Okay.” Tony whispered staring at her.

“Woah did I just hear Tony Stark admit defeat? Someone please pinch me I must be dreaming.” Natasha chuckled. Tony didn’t even give her the time of day as he continued staring at her and Bucky entranced by each other.

“Okay.” he said again a bit louder trying to get her attention. “How does that sound? Get you up to your room and let you get acquainted with your surroundings?”

“Hmm?” she reluctantly tore her gaze from Bucky and looked at Tony. It took her a second to realize what he had said. “Oh, yeah, o-okay.” She began to slowly stand and held back onto Tony as he stood next to her. He took the glass of water from her hand and quickly set it down on the coffee table. Steve was close, ready to help if she were to collapse, but not too close.

“How about snowman over there helps you to your room and maybe he can give you a tour of the floor?” Tony suggested as the two of them slowly made their way to the door. The rest of the people in the room moving exactly like Steve ready to pounce should something go wrong, but keeping their distance.

“Who?” she asked lethargic. Bucky chuckled softly.

“I think he meant me.” again the room was shocked that Bucky spoke up again, let alone laugh. She looked over at Tony then back to Bucky then back to Tony. He nodded his head trying to encourage her and she carefully nodded hers back in confirmation. Tony looked over to Bucky.

“You’re up snow-cone.” Bucky quickly made his way over to her and took her weight from Tony. She stared up at him and he stared back down at her.

“I’m Bucky.” he said softly.

“Nice to meet you.”


	2. Acquaintance

She became more aware of herself when she had slipped from Tony’s to Bucky’s arms. The warmth that he gave her cleared her head out of the haze she had been in since Tony had showed up in her hospital room. She was aware of how she hadn’t showered in days since being in the hospital and how bad her hair must look. She was also aware of the fact that Bucky had significantly bigger arms than Tony and was much taller. He also smelled better. Tony didn’t smell bad he just smelled like cologne while Bucky smelled more naturally good. Not to mention how much her body temperature had increased since being in his arms. She found herself relaxing into Bucky’s embrace much more than she did with Tony. She stared up at him the entire walk to her room to admire his beauty and he would keep his eyes forward trying not to show that he noticed. When they finally arrived he cleared his throat.

“We’re here.” he said softly, looking down at her only to find her still staring right back up at him. She swallowed and slowly shifted her eyes to the door in front of them. She looked back up at him with more fear in her eyes and her breathing picked up again. He noticed her change in demeanor and tried to calm her.

“Hey, hey, look at me. It’s just a room.” he said rubbing his hands up and down her arms trying to ground her. She looked into his eyes and calmed back down. 

“Okay.” she whispered almost inaudibly. He slowly put his hand on the doorknob and pushed open the door. “I want to do it myself.” she said to him.

“Okay.” reluctantly he let go of her and she stood on shaky legs. She walked into the room. The back wall wasn’t a wall it was a window, floor to ceiling. To her left was a small kitchen and an island with two bar-stools. To her right was a small corridor with a single door. In front of her was a grey “L” shaped couch with a coffee table in front of it. A TV was against the wall facing the couch sitting on top of a dresser. Wordlessly she made her way to the door on her right. Bucky was close behind. She hesitantly pushed open the door to reveal a medium sized bedroom with a wall window on the back wall just like in the living room. There was a bed and two nightstands to the right of the back wall and directly to her right was a dresser and a tall mirror. All the colors in the apartment were very simple. Soft browns and greys and whites. The light from the huge windows flooding into the apartment making it warm and cozy. In front of her on the same wall as the bed is another door. She made her way over to it to reveal a simple modern bathroom. She turned back around to look at Bucky.

“What do you think?” he asked noticing her posture had lifted slightly. The hint of a smile graced her lips.

“This is pretty cool.” she said softly. “It’s so nice.” her eyes got brighter when she spoke the words and gestured to the room they were in, but after she said them the light in her eyes dissipated. Her breathing began to get more and more labored as she felt herself panicking.

“Oh god.” she said completely terrified. “No no no no no.” she drew her hands up to her head clutching it tightly trying to will her mind to calm down. Bucky started to panic as well but for a different reason.

“Hey calm down. What’s wrong?” he stepped closer to her hugging her, but she pushed him away and collapsed to the floor. He stepped back in horror as to what he had just done.

“Friday get Tony here now!” he yelled with a shaky voice.

“Sure thing.” the voice from everywhere said. It made her panic more.

“That’s not normal,” she said about Tony’s AI assistant. “I-I shouldn't be here this isn’t right. Oh god.” she said hugging herself as she sobbed on the floor. Bucky stood above her helpless. He thought for a moment then was lighting quick to sit down behind her and pull her into his chest this way she could be held but could still get air into her lungs the way she needed. She didn’t push away from him as her not being able to breathe well was the reason she pushed away the first time. 

“It’s okay doll, Tony is on his way. You’re safe, doll you’re safe.” he slowly rocked her back and forth as her breathing gradually begin to slow. The sound of the door busting open alerted them both to Tony’s arrival.

“I’m here! What happened?” he said running in to the room to find her and Bucky sitting on the floor.

“I think she got overwhelmed.” he said. Tony looked at her and she looked up at him and nodded, tears still running down her cheeks. He came and sat on the floor with them and wiped the tears from her face. Bucky felt a shiver of jealousy and possessiveness run down his spine with Tony’s touch on her, but he stayed still.

“Aw honey I know it needs decorated, but I promise it will be up to your standard in no time.” he joked, smiling at her. She laughed softly and smiled at Tony. 

“I’ll hold you to that.” she joked back shyly and she stood from the floor with Bucky helping her up. He looked at her in awe.

“Let’s postpone the tour and just go back to the main quarters, we can watch a movie? Any movie you want.” Tony said. She looked at Tony and then to Bucky.

“Okay.” she whispered while staring into Bucky’s eyes.

While she looked into his eyes and felt his body heat warm her she became aware of herself again and spoke as Tony left the room.

“Actually can I have a shower first?” Tony turned back around. 

“Of course, there’s soap and stuff in the bathroom, take your time.” and then he left.

“I guess I’ll leave you to it.” Bucky said as he also began to leave.

“Wait!” she called after him. He stopped and turned back around and looked at her expectantly. She looked at the floor sadly.

“I uh, don’t really want to be left alone right now if you wouldn’t mind, uh, if you wouldn’t mind, staying.” she looked back up at him and he was blushing.

“Uhhhh.” he said nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

“Oh no! I just mean you can watch TV or something I’ll leave the door open so I can hear you so I don’t feel alone, I didn’t mean, oh god-” she blushed furiously and he just chuckled.

“Not a problem doll.” he smiled. “I’ll be right out here all you have to do is yell and I’ll come running.” he winked at her. She breathed a sigh of relief while he left the bedroom and began watching TV in the living room. 

When she heard the noise she made her way into the bathroom. She closed the door halfway as she wanted some privacy but didn’t want to close herself off. She avoided the mirror as she took her clothes off. It took her a few cold moments to figure out how to turn the shower on but once she did the bathroom heated up rather quickly. She looked in the cabinet in the corner of the bathroom and found an array of shampoos and conditioners and different soaps. She picked out the ones that smelled the best and proceeded to rid the hospital smell from her body. She had always hated hospitals. 

She allowed herself to relax under the hot spray of water and tried to forget everything else and just focus on the feeling of the water beating down her tense shoulders. She wrapped a towel around herself when she was clean, dried her hair and went into the bedroom to find clothes in the dresser. The sun had dropped in the time she was in the shower and made everything darker She turned her lamps on so she could see to find some clothes. She found some cotton sleep shorts and a large knit sweater. She grabbed the huge plush blanket draped over the bed and threw it around her shoulders. She slowly crept into the living room to find Bucky dozing on the couch. She smiled softly to herself and watched the subtle rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. He looked so peaceful. She didn’t want to wake him. For some reason she felt he probably doesn’t get much sleep and didn’t want to disturb him. 

She was the most relaxed she had felt since everything happened and she realized how hungry she was when her stomach growled. She made her way into the kitchen to see if there was any food. She found it was stocked to the brim and picked out her favorite cereal and made herself a bowl. She went over to the couch and sat next to Bucky, but not too close as she didn’t want to disturb him. She didn’t want to watch tv as it felt overwhelming to her at the moment and decided to just look at Bucky instead. She thought about how attractive he was. The sharp jawline, the light scruff on his face, and although she couldn’t see them now, she knew how beautiful his eyes were. 

As if he sensed someone looking at him he drifted awake and opened one eye to find her staring at him. He smiled softly and stretched. He opened both his eyes and looked up at her.  
“Whatcha doin’?” he asked teasingly.

“Eating my favorite cereal.” she said after taking a big scoop into her mouth so it sounded more like “Eatin mah fa-rite seral”. He laughed and she giggled. His heart stopped when he heard that sound and he knew from that moment forward he wanted to hear that sound from her every second of everyday.

“Wow.” he whispered not meaning to let it slip.

“What?”

“Nothing, I just didn’t know your favorite cereal was the most unhealthy one out there.” she sighed relieved and huffed jokingly.

“Well all I’ve had is hospital food the last few days forgive me for wanting something with some flavor.” he laughed.

He threw his hands up in defense. “Hey doll I’m not judging just learning.” and he smiled at her. She smiled back at him. There was a beat where neither of them spoke they just sat there beaming at each other. Until she got a sad look in her eyes and looked back down at her cereal, pushing the soggy pieces around, no longer having an appetite. He cleared his throat.   
“So uh, what’s the plan? We gonna go watch a movie with the gang?” he asked still trying to keep the mood lighthearted. She refused to look back up and meet his gaze. 

“I uh,” she felt tears prick the back of her eyes and her lips began to quiver. She tried to focus on the cereal left in her bowl to keep from crying but a tear still managed to slip down her cheek. “I’m not really in the mood.” she struggled to say with her throat tightening up. Before Bucky could respond she stood up and put her bowl in the sink.

“You can leave now if you want, I appreciate you staying as long as you did though.” she said still not looking at him. Bucky was hurt by this but he tried not to show it. He was worried about leaving her alone but he just met her today he shouldn’t be this clingy. 

“Okay, just let me know if you need anything. My room is right next to yours on the left.” he stood up and let himself out. She watched him leave and once he closed the door she fell to the floor crying. After ten minutes she laid flat on her back and blinked up at the ceiling.

“Mommy, I miss you. Please come back.” she whimpered and began to sob again. Bucky was sat against the wall right outside her door. He didn’t want to leave her because he knew she wasn’t okay. It nearly broke him to hear her in so much pain. Eventually he heard her sobs stop and he peeked inside to see what she was doing. She was still lying on the kitchen floor but she had drifted off. He carried her to her bed and tucked her in. He turned the bathroom light on and cracked the door so if she woke in the middle of the night she wouldn’t be scared from the total darkness. He looked at her longingly as she slept. Wanting to take the pained expression she wore even in her sleep away. He went back to his own apartment and took a quick shower. He crawled into bed. His thoughts were of her when he drifted off into a restless sleep.


	3. Affliction

She awoke slowly. The light coming in from the massive windows became blinding. She slowly opened her eyes and shoved the covers off her body. The light also warming her up immensely. Her body began to become slick with sweat. Numbly, she sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed her eyes. Her head was pounding and she knew it was from her intense crying the night before. She sighed and was grateful at least for the fact that she no longer felt like crying. She began to feel more curious as she stood and walked to the window. She looked out over the New York skyline trying not to think about the fact that this could be what she wakes up to everyday and again began to wonder why she was there. She had a little bit of an idea as to why her medical records baffled the doctors and knew that was why Dr. Cho had been called. The reason that Dr. Banner had been called was still lost on her. She made her way over to her bathroom wanting to wash away her dried tears and sweat. She took a quick, hot shower then put on some leggings and a tank top. She was beginning to feel angry and wanted to workout. Her feelings just came and went like this. Her situation is what caused her to be so on edge all the time and she knew herself and knew that if she continued to let her feelings fester she would become over emotional and do something she regretted. Like what had happened the previous day. She cringed to herself, remembering the fact that she had broken down in front of Bucky, cute, sexy, way out of her league, Bucky. Not to mention all the other heroes that she looked up to. Her face turned red in embarrassment and she wanted to workout to relieve some of that tension.

She was putting her shoes on when she realized she didn’t know where the gym was. She remembered Tony saying something about there being a gym in the building but she had no idea where to even begin finding it in the massive facility. She thought for a moment then awkwardly cleared her throat. She looked up to the ceiling.

“Um, Friday?” she said feeling kind of silly.

“Yes, miss? How may I be of service?” the Irish accented voice said. She jumped slightly surprised that her hail mary had worked but she sat up a little taller once the shock had passed.

“I was wondering if you could tell me where the gym is?” she asked the voice.

“Of course. Two levels down from yours is the gym.”

“Thank you.” and with that she rose to her feet, grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and stepped out of her apartment. She stood in the hallway for a moment looking down each corridor trying to get her bearings and remember which way the elevator was. She was curiously looking down the hall to her right when a sound behind her startled her. She jerked her head around and saw Bucky leaving his apartment. He seemed just as surprised to see her as she was. They looked at each other for a moment before he cleared his throat and spoke.

“Good morning.” he said shyly.

“Mornin’.” she responded. He looked to the floor and shuffled his feet.

“I uh, did you sleep okay?” he asked looking back up at her. She crossed her arms over her chest feeling oddly exposed.

“I did.” she said. Then looked down just as shy, then looked back up at him. “Thank you.” she whispered. He gave her a soft smile.

“So, where are you headed?” he asked walking towards her.

“To the gym.” she responded beginning to walk with him. He gestured to the water bottles they both seemed to be holding.

“Want some company?”

“Sure.” she smiled at him. He blushed slightly and looked to the floor. Once they got in the elevator he hit a number that was higher than the floor they were on. She thought for a moment then asked. “I thought Friday said the gym was below this one.”

“It is. I’m taking you to the training facility. It’s where the ‘enhanced’ train.” he said a little embarrassed at the use of the word but that’s what Tony always said. Arguments were made about how he wasn’t technically enhanced and should have to use the gym for the ‘regular folk’ but then Tony would say how it’s his tower and how he can go anywhere he wants. That seemed to be his reasoning for a lot of things. People never argued with him after that.

“I’m not enhanced though.” she said looking at him bemusedly.

“I’m sure an exception can be made.” he winked at her. The elevator dinged signalling they had arrived and Bucky put his hand out allowing her to go first. She gave him a soft smile and stepped out. She took two steps then immediately stopped.

“Wow.” she said under her breath. Bucky jumped to her side and silently began to panic as he remembered how she reacted the last time she walked into a new room.

“You good?” he asked carefully putting his flesh hand on her shoulder. She didn’t look at him but continued to stare into the room of punching bags and exercise equipment.

“Yeah, yeah I’m good.” she then looked up at him with that hint of light in her eyes. “I want to be like the Black Widow.” she said. Bucky looked at her with an amused expression. “I’ve seen you guys in action on the news and she’s just so bad ass. She’s the reason I began working out in the first place.” she looked down shyly and embarrassed that she had let that slip. “I just want to be strong.” she said and her lip began to quiver as tears pricked behind her eyes. She hated herself for sounding so weak when she just wanted to be strong.

“Hey, I know what you’ve been through, I know what you lost, every moment you’re alive you’re fighting.” she looked up at him with tears in her eyes, soaking up every word. “You are already strong.” he whispered. A sob racked her body as he said this and she had felt a little weight lift from her shoulders. He began to pull her into a hug slowly, allowing her time to pull back if she didn’t want to hug him back. She melted into his body and leaned against him. She allowed herself to be comforted by him.

“Thank you.” she whispered wiping the last tears from her face. She looked down not wanting to meet his eyes with what she was about to say. “I kinda don’t want company anymore.” she looked back up to see his reaction but he gave her none. He did take a step back from her though. “I just want to beat up a punching bag and not think about anything.” she said quietly.

“Okay, th-that’s fine I understand.” he started to leave the room.

“No!” she called after him. He turned back around and looked at her confused. “I didn’t mean to kick you out I just meant like, let’s just do our own thing. I don’t want company but I don’t want to be left alone either.” he gave her a soft smile.

“Whatever you want.” she returned his soft smile and walked over to the punching bag. She gave it a light tap with her fist and realized all the people in the movies always wear pads on their hands when they hit punching bags. She gave it a hard kick and let out a grunt as she did so. It felt good. Letting all the anger out like that. She kicked it again and again. Letting out grunt after grunt. Her legs grew tired and she tried to punch it but it wasn’t going to do any good, she was too timid without the pads on her hands. She let out a huff and turned to Bucky who hadn’t moved. He was still standing in the same spot just staring at her. She gave him a smile, and looked down at her hands. She didn’t even know how to wrap her hands properly as this was her first time using a punching bag. Most of her workouts before had just consisted of lifting dumbbells.

“Maybe I could use some company after all.”

\----

After Bucky had properly wrapped her hands and taught her how to position her body to get the most out of her punches she was feeling a little better. Possibly the best she had since everything happened. She was walking with Bucky back to their rooms when Friday spoke to them.

“Both of you have been requested to report to the main conference room.” she jumped as she usually does when Friday speaks but she looked over to Bucky and her heart slowed back down to a normal pace. He looked down her body at her slightly bruised hand and gently and carefully took it in his. She allowed him to take her hand as he lead them to the conference room silently. Her breath hitched in her throat at the contact and her cheeks burned. Wow he’s so dreamy. She thought

Her heart began racing as they approached the room. Once Bucky opened the door for her to step through the threshold she froze on the spot. Everyone in the room looked up at her confused. She just stared back at them.

“I can’t do this.” she said to Bucky. She was so angry with herself. She didn’t want to keep embarrassing herself in front of these people by freaking out over nothing. She just had a strange feeling about what was to come from this. Instead of allowing her to retreat, Bucky made her look at his face. He held her shoulders firmly and didn’t give her that look of worry he normally does when she begins to freak out.

“Yes, you can. You have been doing this.” her breathing slowed down slightly and she gained a look of determination on her face. She didn’t say anything back to Bucky she just walked into the room and sat down in an empty seat with Bucky taking the space behind her to stay standing. Tony was standing at the front of the room with Bruce. Natasha, Clint, and Steve were also seated around the large table in the center of the room.

“How are you doing today kid?” Tony asked her. She took a deep breath and looked at Natasha who wore a look of tenacity on her face. She gave the girl a smirk and she smirked back. Using that strength.

“Better.” she said simply.

“Good, glad to hear.” Tony smiled at her genuinely. “We missed you for movies last night. We ended up watching Star Wars without you.”

“So,” Bruce cleared his throat gaining the attention of the room. “We need to talk to you about why you’re here.”

“I agree.” she said back. She didn’t see it but Natasha gained a look of pride upon hearing the girl with a little more confidence.

“You have some.. special abilities.” Bruce said slowly trying not to scare her.

“I’m aware.” she spoke. Bruce and everyone else in the room looked slightly shocked but Bruce cleared his throat again and continued talking.

“Well, there’s more to it that you probably aren’t aware of.” Bruce said gently. She now was the one with the confused look. “For everyone in the room who doesn’t know, our girl here has the ability to heal.” Tony said. The room focused their attention back to her but her eyes stayed locked on Bruce, her breathing picked up slightly. She was willing herself not to panic. Bucky looked at her hands which no longer had bruises on them. He had already known this information, and knew exactly what Bruce was going to tell her, still, he was shocked to see the smooth skin of her hands as if she hadn’t been beating on a bag of sand all morning. He was watching her intently, making sure she was okay. He felt he was more worried than she was at this moment. Worried about how she’d react when she knew the truth.

“You knew about this?” Steve asked her. She wanted Bruce to continue but with the room looking at her she felt the need to explain. She sighed.

“I had an idea. I’d fall off my bike when I was a kid and scrape myself up pretty badly, but I’d be better in like two minutes compared to my brothers who took a lot longer to heal.” she shrugged. “Just kinda figured it out I guess, never told anyone though but I’m sure my mom picked up on it, she is- uh.. was.. really smart.” she looked down at her hands in her lap, feeling the sting behind her eyes but forced herself to calm down. It had been a long time since she had spoken about her family. She felt Bucky’s hand on her shoulder but she didn’t react, she just absorbed the warmth radiating from his hand and let it soothe her. She cleared her throat and looked back up at Bruce. “So why am I here?” Bruce looked at her confused.

“I uh, I just told you why.” he said nervously, guilty. Bucky looked at Bruce and was surprised to hear him say this, knowing he knew more than that. He silently gave the man credit for trying to protect her from the knowledge of why she was really there. “We noticed you had special abilities and since we are all people with special-”

“No no no.” she said growing angry, impatient. “I may have some weird thing but I’m not a fighter, you guys are fighters. You’re the Avengers that’s why you’re all here. What good am I to you if I can heal myself but can’t fight.” she looked at Bruce with incredible intensity. Bucky was shocked, having never seen her this way before. Shocked and turned on but he pushed the latter down and tried not to entertain that.

“You can heal more than yourself.” Bruce said carefully. Bucky closed his eyes. _This is it._ He thought.

“What do you mean I can heal more than myself?” she asked growing more frustrated. Bruce didn’t respond. She blinked and spoke through gritted teeth. “What do you-”

“It means you can heal others!” Tony interrupted. “You can save people from death.” She looked at him shocked. Her heart started beating in her chest and as if sensing this Bucky gripped her shoulder tighter. She didn’t notice. “You can’t bring people back to life but if they are hurt you can heal them.” The words echoed in her head.

“You mean, I could’ve, I-I coul-” Her head was spinning as she processed the information given to her. Bucky noticed her spiraling and got on his knees to look her in the eyes.

“Calm down, focus on breathing.” he told her firmly. She violently pushed him away and let out a scream as she stood up from her chair and collapsed to the floor. Bucky kneeled next to her and held onto her trying to ground her. She didn’t have it in her to push away again. She just sobbed and screamed. She began to thrash in Bucky’s arms and he let go. She turned around and stood and started to punch the wall in front of her with all her might. Her hands broke with a loud crack and began to bleed but she didn’t notice. A small bloodied hole forming in the wall.

“I could have saved them!” she screamed to no one. She felt movement behind her then a slight pinch in her back. “I could have-” and then everything went black.


	4. Awakening

Bucky woke up a few hours later. He rubbed his tired eyes and his head was pounding. After watching her lose her mind he also lost his. He couldn’t bare to see her in so much pain. His self-control snapped when Bruce had injected her with a sedative. He had never felt such an intense rush of emotions and he didn’t know how to cope with it or what it even meant. He just met this girl why is he getting so worked up over her? Once they had dragged her out of the room he picked up the large table that they had all just been sitting at and threw it against the wall that she had been pounding. He let out a scream as he did so. Tony was the only other one who had stayed back as her outburst affected him too.

“Bucky...” Tony said to him with warning, but caution.

“Why her?!” he screamed at him, tears in his eyes. The single sentence asking multiple questions. Why did it have to be her in so much pain? Why did it have to be her that they brought in? Why was she the one he had developing feelings for? “Why did it have to be her? She’s just a kid!” Bucky slumped to the floor trying to even out his breathing and not lose his head. He began to cry while sitting on the floor leaning against the wall.

“She’s 21 so she’s not technically a kid.” Tony said. He slowly approached the broken man on the floor.

“Well, compared to me.” Bucky huffed quietly. Tony smirked and turned to leave to go check on the girl. He felt like Bucky just needed some alone time to think. You need to snap out of this man. She’s just a girl. You met her, when? Yesterday? Get a grip. He then thought back to when he first saw her. He couldn’t help but feel she looked familiar. The broken shell of a person. He had known a person like that once in himself and ever since she arrived he hadn’t even thought about his own recovery. His thoughts consisted only of her and getting her to feel better and back to the happy person she really is. Not this sad, self-loathing, hollowed out human being that he also once was.

He realized then why she was so familiar. She is what he was when he first got here. After being used as a weapon for Hydra and being liberated by his best friend who was also somehow still alive, he had to find himself again. He wrote in journals, caught up on the news and pop culture, and reconnected with his friend, and even made some more. He was beyond grateful to Tony for letting him into his life after what he had done. But he still had to remind himself that he did not do it, if he had been in control he wouldn’t have done it. The last few weeks for him had been a strange time. He felt a million times better, the nightmares were slowly lessening and sleep was doing wonders for his mood. He still felt uncomfortable talking with more than two people around and would surely have more setbacks, but he was the best he had been since before the war.

When this girl showed up something in him snapped. He was suddenly whole because he had found his purpose. This girl. This must be why he felt so connected to her, he needs to help her find herself again. _And have her fall in love with me_. He shook his head trying to ignore that thought.

It wasn’t going to happen today though. She would most likely be out of it for a while and will probably want to process the information she learned by herself when she wakes up. He wants to help her get better but by doing that she needs to learn to cope, as he did. With what could have been done differently but never happened. She didn’t know and he wasn’t in control. He went to his room to take a shower and take a nap having all these emotions wore him out, he didn’t know how she did it. He thought back to when she was watching him sleep on her couch, eating her sugary cereal. He drifted off smiling but stayed in a deep sleep longer than he had planned.

\----

She woke a day later. They had given her a large dose of sedative as they didn’t have a dosage small enough for her size readily available. She was laying in what looked like a hospital room but she knew she was still in the tower. She couldn’t believe what Tony and Bruce had told her. That she can heal others. She shook her head in disbelief and rubbed her no longer damaged hands over her eyes. The door opened and the red haired woman stepped into the room.

“How are you feeling?” she asked.

“Numb.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” she asked.

“Miss Romanoff I’ve gone two years without talking about it and I don’t want to start now.” she said rather coldly.

“Please, call me Natasha.”

“Okay, Natasha, I’ve gone two years-”

“But did you have someone to talk to in those two years?” she asked sitting down on the edge of the girl’s bed.

“Well, no, no I didn’t.” Natasha opened up her arms and gestured to herself.

“Well here I am.” the girl took in a deep breath.

“Fine. I stayed home. My family were on their way back from dinner-” she started.

“Why did you stay home?” Natasha asked.

“I had too much homework and was too stressed about getting it done that I didn’t want to go with them. I get... overwhelmed easily.” she said sighing. She hated that about herself. She was easily excited, and easily stressed out. She wished she had more of a handle on her emotions and wished she was as cool, calm, and collected as Natasha.

“I’ve noticed.” Natasha said with a smirk.

“Yeah, well it isn’t normally this intense.” she looked down and pulled at a snag in her blanket.

“Well a lot has been happening it’s understandable.”

“Is it though?” her head snapped up to look at the red head accusingly.

“I don’t under-”

“You’re the Black Widow, I don’t think you can find getting overwhelmed understandable right? You’re a bad ass, the ultimate bad ass, and I’m a wimp. You don’t freak out over things like this. You’re indifferent. I’m over emotional.” she went back to self-consciously messing with the blanket draped over her lap.

“I’m almost jealous of that, and being emotional doesn't make you a wimp.” she said after a moment of thought.

“What?” she said. Natasha cleared her throat.

“I uh, I never knew my family.” she started. “I don’t even know my father’s name. From what I heard you had a very close relationship with yours. I'm also scared to show emotion, I was always taught it showed weakness, which is what you're thinking, but in my humble opinion I think it shows strength. It shows you're strong enough to let that show and I couldn’t be more envious of the life you had. ” she was the one who was now looking down at her hands. The girl looked at her idol in shock.

“You’re envious of me?” Natasha slowly nodded her head. The girl took a deep breath to steady herself.

“I feel like it would have been easier to not have known my family like you. Then I wouldn’t be in so much pain.” she said. “I’m the girl with the magic ability to heal and yet why do I feel so broken?”

“Don’t. Don’t do that to yourself kid. You were happy, don’t wish that away from yourself.”

“I hope I can be happy again.” she said quietly, tears welling up in her eyes. Natasha looked at her.

“You will.” she squeezed her leg then stood up. “And uh, thank you.” she said linking her hands together in front of her body regaining her confident posture.

“For what?” she looked up at the woman confused.

“For your cooperation.” she smirked.

“Oh man, that’s so cool.” the girl said and the smile she wore on her face lit up the whole room.

A sound at the door startled them and Natasha looked back at the girl with a knowing look on her face.

“I think someone’s here to see you.” she said.

“Who?” she turned her gaze to the door and saw the glint of a metal arm shining off the door.

“Hi.” he said once he stepped into the room.

“Hi.”

“I’ll see you guys later.” Natasha said exiting the room and closing the door behind her.

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

“Okay I guess. Considering the circumstances.” she shrugged. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Steve stepped in. He stopped when he saw Bucky was already there.

“Oh sorry, am I interrupting?” he said.

“Not at all.” Bucky told him.

“Okay well do you mind, Buck I need to talk to her, privately.” Steve said. Bucky had a flash of anger go through his body as he didn’t want any guys alone with her especially Steve. He may be his best friend but he knows how the ladies like Captain America. Sure he has a few fans himself, but most of the girls like the righteous Steve Rogers. Bucky just nodded at him and gave the girl a wink and left the room.

Steve pulled a chair up next to her bed and she sat up a little bit higher and pulled the blanket higher up her body. She felt oddly vulnerable with the Captain so close and only focused on her.

“I’ll just get right to it. I’m here to talk to you about why you’re here, why we need you.” her eyes almost popped out of her head in shock.

“You guys need me?”

“We go on a lot of dangerous missions and get hurt, some of us heal fast like you but others don’t have that luxury.” he said, trying to be as emotionless as possible. “We just want to make sure we don’t lose any valuable members of the team.”

“I-I guess that makes sense, I wouldn’t want to see any of you get hurt either, you’re all kind of like, my heroes.” she said sheepishly. “This is insane, I just talked to the Black  
Widow and now Captain America needs my help.” Steve smiled shyly at that. She thought for a moment about what Steve was telling her. “Is that why Mr. Stark was called? Because you want to use my abilities?” she asked.

“I would assume so. The doctors were shocked that you had healed so fast which is why they called Helen, Helen noticed you could heal others so she called Bruce, Bruce thought you’d be an asset so he called Tony.” she nodded her head in understanding.

“I don’t know how to heal others though.” she said. “I don’t even know how to heal myself it just happens.”

“We can have you work with Wanda to help you learn how to control your powers.” he said with a smile growing on his face. He leaned back more comfortably in the chair, confident this was going well.

“Can I learn how to fight like the Black Widow?” she asked shyly. Steve smiled back at her.

“I’m sure the Black Widow herself would love to be the one to train you.” her face lit up.

“Am I gonna be an Avenger?”

“That depends.” he said.

“On what?”

“If you can handle it.” he smiled knowingly. She thought for a moment. She thought back to what Bucky had told her when they were in the training facility. She threw the covers off her body and stood up. He stood up as well. She stepped up to him and spoke.

“Captain, after what I’ve been through, after what I’ve lost, after what I’ve concurred, I can handle anything.” she said oozing with determination. Steve stuck out his hand for her to take.

“In that case, welcome to the team.”


	5. Abstemiousness

After her talk with the Captain she told Tony the good news. Tony then notified the rest of the team of the new member in training. Tony smiled gently at her when he realized she had accepted his offer that he had sent someone else to pitch. There were skeptics, like Clint, who had only ever seen her sobbing and freaking out wondering how this emotional girl could possibly be an Avenger. And people like Bucky who worried for her going into combat. He knew Tony would never put her out on the field when she wasn’t ready, but he still didn’t want to risk putting her in harm's way. He didn’t want to risk losing her. Natasha on the other hand was confident that this is what the girl needed to bounce back and be herself again. She had lost her family two years ago and had been living in her childhood home up until the accident, and because of this, she now had something to focus on other than the death of her family. She knew that once this girl was ready to care about other people she would never let anything happen to those people, Natasha had nothing but confidence in her girl.

Bucky went to find her after hearing the news that she would become his teammate. She was sitting on the floor of her bedroom going through the wardrobe picking out all the workout attire to put in her dresser for easier access. She was incredibly motivated to become as strong as she could get. She didn’t want to go to the gym and workout though as she was still woozy from the sedatives.

“Oh hey you.” she smiled up at Bucky when he had burst into her room.

“Hey uh-”

“Did you hear Steve wants me to be an Avenger? Captain America wants _ my _help!” she jumped up and hugged him excitedly not knowing what she was doing. He smiled surprised and hugged her back. He had never seen her so carefree, it was refreshing. Not only does her body heal fast but with the proper circumstances so can the damage to her soul.

“Yeah i-it’s great.” he said not really meaning the words. He didn’t want to talk her out of it anymore, not after seeing her so happy.

“So what’s up?” she asked beaming up at him.

“What do you mean?” he said nervously.

“Well you just came barging in here.” she said expectantly.

“Oh yeah I was uh, I just wanted to see you, see how you were doing.” he said quickly.

“I’m doing so much better.” she whispered, tearing up slightly, happy tears though happy tears.

“Well good.” he smiled at her. “Let me know if you need anything.” he started to back out of the room.

“Actually yeah, can you grab that box from the top shelf please.” she smiled sweetly at him. His heart fluttered at the sight and her face began to turn red and he cleared his throat once he realized he had stared at her for too long.

“Sure.” he said walking over and grabbing the box, handing it to her.

“Thanks.” she said taking it from him and setting it on the bed. She took the top off and began rummaging through it. It was a file, the word ‘confidential’ was in red across the page in big letters. She realized this was her file and this was her story.

As her eyes darted back and forth reading every word the memories she had been repressing for so long came flooding back.

_ She had called her mom and dad and both her brothers trying to get ahold of anyone. She knew they had left the restaurant because her mother had called her when they were on their way home telling her they were bringing leftovers. _

_ “What are you bringing me?” she had asked. _

_ “Well I got lasagna but only ate like half so you can have that. Peter and your father finished all their food.” _

_ “Of course.” she rolled her eyes. “What about Tyler? Did he eat all of his because you know I don’t like the lasagna.” she said whining. _

_ “Tyler is getting sick remember, I don’t want you eating after him.” _

_ “Ugh, fine I guess I won’t eat then.” she said dramatically. _

_ “You know you could have come with us.” _

_ “I have too much homework.” she said. _

_ “Well we missed you, anyways, we will be home soon, don’t forget to close the blinds if you haven’t already.” _

_ “I did, bye, love you.” she said. _

_ “Love you.” _

_ This phone call had happened an hour and a half ago. She was really beginning to worry when there was a knock at her door. She answered it and saw two police officers. She immediately knew what had happened. She fell to her knees in shock upon seeing this, her biggest fears coming to fruition. _

_ “Miss, are you Summer?” the officer asked her. She slowly nodded her head. The officers looked at each other with sympathetic looks. “We are here to take you to your family, they were in a car accident and are in the hospital.” _

_ “A-are are they o-o-okay?” she stumbled on her words as the officers lead her into their patrol car. _

_ “They are in very critical condition miss but as of right now they are alive.” he told her. She sat in silence on the way to the hospital. When she got there the whole thing was a blur. People rushing around her yelling things to each other. Things like “Stat!” and “We’re losing him!” She followed a nurse blindly into a room where her mother was getting defibrillated. She had put her hand on her mother’s leg as tears slipped down her cheeks. _

_ “Mommy?” the machine attached to her mother started beeping again and the doctors ceased the shocks. _

_ “What is she doing in here, get her out of here.” a doctor yelled at the nurse. Once she was pulled away the machine went blank and the shocks once again began. She was swept into a room where her father laid, he was in a coma but she overheard a nurse say it didn’t look good. Her oldest brother was confirmed dead. _

_ “Time of death, 8:54 pm.” she heard a man say while standing over her brother. She watched as he lifted a blanket over her brother’s bloodied head. She made her way to Peter’s room they began chest compressions. _

_ “Where’s that defib?” the doctor screamed. _

_ “Still with his mother.” the nurse yelled back. _

_ “This is a damn hospital we have more than one go find another!” he screamed. _

_ “We’re losing him!” yelled another nurse as she looked over to see her running to her father. The machine gave out a solid sound as the screen showed a straight horizontal line. _

_ “Dad?” she choked out. “Oh my god.” everything that was happening began to hit her all at once. Her soul began to float back into her body as up until now she felt like she had just been ghosting from room to room. She felt faint and a second later fell to the floor. She woke up soon after all of her family had died. _

“What is it?” Bucky asked noticing she was just sitting there. He stepped up closer to her to see what had been in the box. Once he realized what she was holding he tore the file from her hands and grabbed her face trying to get her back. “Hey, hey are you okay?” She continued to stare blankly into space when he called for Friday to get Tony, when she didn’t flinch at Friday speaking he knew she was gone. Tony and Steve came running in to find Bucky looking helpless as he held her.

“She read her file.” he told Tony panicking. “Why is it even in here?” he screamed. “Summer! Snap out of it!” he screamed in her face. Tears only welled up in her eyes as she continued to be unresponsive. “Summer please!” he screamed and held her against his body. She suddenly took a deep breath and pulled away. She looked around the room at Bucky, Tony and Steve. She knew what had happened and sighed. She sat down on the floor and looked at the wall.

“What happened?” Steve asked hesitantly. 

“I was really protective of my family.” she sighed. “Even when I was too young to remember. My mom told me this one time Tyler, my older brother, was getting picked on and I ran up to the kid with tears in my eyes and just screamed at him to leave him alone. I must have been like three or four, I don’t even remember this at all. But she said I did it and the kid ran away scared and didn’t pick on him anymore. I’d get furious anytime anyone other than me picked on my brothers. When people were rude to my parents I’d get like territorial or something and want to pick a fight. You guys know me well enough to know I’m not really confrontational.” she huffed. “And I want to be an Avenger. And anytime anyone in my family was sick or in pain I’d wish it was me instead.”

“Because you knew you could heal?” Tony asked carefully trying to understand. She looked up at him.

“Because then they wouldn’t have to suffer.”


	6. Awe

Later that evening Bucky was looking for her to check up on her. After her episode she had said she wanted to be alone for a while so the guys had left her in her room. Although Bucky told Friday to let him know if she started to lose her cool. 

So a few hours later, Bucky was running around the facility looking for her. He eventually gave up trying to do it on his own and asked Friday where she was. He finally turned the corner to where Friday had told him she was and his breath caught in his throat when he saw her. 

She was sitting on a small balcony overlooking the west, dozens of skyscrapers poking the pink and orange horizon. Her body was gleaming from the golden hour glow and she looked absolutely ethereal. He slowly crept closer and closer to her, not quite sure if she was a mirage of some sort because he didn’t think it was possible to see such a beautiful creature. Her legs were pulled up into her body as she used them as leverage to hold up a small notebook she was writing in. She looked up to the horizon in thought and he saw her face as it had previously been curtained by her hair. She brought the pen up to her lips deep in thought and it made his eyes glance down to them. His heart race began to pick up speed and his breathing was getting increasingly more labored. He continued to get closer and closer wanting to make sure he was actually seeing this in front of him, that she was real, when the sun caught his arm and the glint of metal shining made her turn his way. She smiled gently at him and motioned for him to join her. He swallowed thickly and followed her orders. A creature that beautiful is not something you can disobey.

“Hey you.” she said watching him sit down carefully in the chair next to her. 

“Hey.” he said, letting out a deep breath that he had not realized he had been holding since she noticed him.

“What are you up to?” she asked him.

“Nothing.” he said back. He couldn’t think straight within her presence. Especially when he was looking at her looking like that. 

“Sounds fun.” she gave him a weak smile.

“What are you doing?” he asked gesturing to her notebook with his chin.

“Oh.” she said sheepishly and closed the book and set it down next to her. “I was just writing.”

“What about?” he asked.

“Uh, well, it’s kind of embarrassing I don’t know if I want to say.” she blushed and looked down, nervously running her hands over the book.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” she looked at him and nodded slowly, waiting for him to continue. “But I guarantee it’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” he said confidently.

“What makes you so sure?” she asked now slightly amused.

“Because I used to do the same thing.” he said. “Hydra messed my brain up and things blurred together. It was hard to separate me and the Winter Soldier, and I could hardly remember who ‘me’ was anyways. So I wrote down all my memories that I knew for sure were real. Helped get the water flowing to remember more ‘ya know?” he said. Now it was his turn to look down and nervously pick at his fingers. She smiled at him.

“I just don’t want to forget my family.” she said.

“Who wouldn’t?” he looked up at her making sure she was okay with talking about her trigger subject. She smiled again and exhaled through her nose and looked down.

“Right.” she said simply. “I was just worried that after the fire that burned all of our stuff and brought me here I’d forget everything, so I wanted to pick this up.” she said holding up her notebook. A beat passed where they were both looking down. It wasn’t awkward though, just comfortable silence while the both of them were deep in thought.

“Anything in there you’d like to share?” he asked peeking up at her through his eyelashes. She smiled brightly at him.

“Really, you wanna hear about my family?” 

“Of course.” he said benevolently. She smiled and blushed flipping through the pages quickly to find one.

“Here’s a good one.” she looked up at him expectantly.

“Let’s hear it.” he smiled.

“It’s kinda dumb and I’m sure you had to be there for it to be funny but anyways, we were on vacation and we had just gotten to the resort and we were walking around the area exploring it all when a bee flew by my brother Tyler and he jerked away so hard he nearly gave himself whiplash.” she couldn’t talk anymore as she was thrown into a fit of laughter at the memory. Bucky just beamed at her, he loved hearing that sound come from her mouth. She eventually calmed down enough to continue. “So then after that we would always joke ‘be careful around bees they give you whiplash’.” she laughed again and Bucky chuckled as well, then she looked down with a sad smile. “People would be so confused when they heard us say that, but we knew.” she said more quietly. She thought for a moment, lost in her memories then she looked up at Bucky who was still beaming at her. 

“Sounds like you had a good relationship with your family.” he said quietly.

“They were the best.” she said her lip quivering slightly. Bucky watched her, he didn’t want to say anymore worried he’d set her off. She took a deep breath to steady herself then looked up at him more composed. “But, as my dad always said, ‘sometimes you gotta turn the page.’ I’ll always have them with me but I think now it’s time to move on. I won’t forget them, they’re my family you know? That’s not possible, but I think it’s time to, I don’t know, be happy without them? If that makes sense.” she said looking at him intently. He nodded slowly.

“I know exactly what you mean.” she smiled a soft smile and looked into his eyes.

“Thank you for everything you’ve done for me Buck, I really appreciate it.” she reached over and patted his leg. He didn’t react. He couldn’t, shocked that she had reached out to touch him and shocked at the amount of heat that radiated off her hand and shot through his entire body. He just stared at her hand, frozen. She noticed him freeze up when she touched his jean clad leg and slowly pulled away and cleared her throat feeling like she had done something wrong. “I should probably get back to my room, it’s getting dark and I’ve got a big day of training with Nat tomorrow.” she stood slowly not trying to startle him anymore. He didn’t move, just barely nodded and hummed in acknowledgement. He couldn’t take his eyes off the spot her hand had been on. She sighed and walked back to her room alone.

Once she was gone Bucky sighed and ran his hands through his hair. 

“What are you doing, man?” he asked himself, staring out into the horizon. He was falling for this girl hard and he barely knew her, and yet he feels like he’d known her his whole life because he saw so much of himself in her. He just wanted to make her feel better so she didn’t have to suffer as long as he had. He wanted to spend more time with her just talking like this out here, or on her couch or his, or in his bed, or hers. He wanted to know what it would be like to kiss her, and hold her whenever he wanted to, not just when she was losing her mind, and what it would be like to give her massages and have her sigh in relaxation at his touch, he wanted to tell her silly jokes that he knew would make her laugh when she was feeling sad or had a bad day, he wanted to kiss her neck, he wanted to count the small freckles on her face scattered across her nose, and he wanted to get lost in her eyes, but he’d know it’d be okay because eventually he’d be able to map it all out and find his way home. He just wanted her.


	7. Aggravation

Two months had passed since Summer was officially announced as an Avenger. Since then she had been training with Natasha on the basics of fighting. She was improving nicely because her sore muscles would heal quickly enough that she could train longer and harder and she was incredibly motivated. She had been working with Wanda about controlling her powers and it had been concluded that she had no control over her power, she would heal herself automatically and she could heal others through physical touch. It had to be skin to skin contact though, the more skin on skin, the faster the process happened. 

They had tested it on Sam Wilson who had taken quite the fall when one of his wings had malfunctioned on his suit. He broke his leg but it was healed within hours. In those hours she had really gotten to know him as she spent this time cracking up laughing while holding his hand. That was another thing they discovered. She didn’t need to touch the person at the point of actual injury. Her power would surge through the person’s whole body and fix everything it needed. 

She had spent time getting to know each of her new teammates and was very happy. She had developed a huge crush on Bucky and would spend as much time with him as she could. She’d invite him over to her room to watch movies and would wake up early just to catch him in the community kitchen getting juice after his runs. She thought maybe he felt the same until last night. Tony had thrown a small party for the team in celebration of the new member and her hard work in training. 

A small party to the average person would be close friends, some food and some music. A small party for Tony meant “Only a hundred or so guests and a DJ.” Summer was excited to get to dress up and see Bucky in more formal attire as well. She had always liked dressing up and being girly every once in a while so it had really lifted her spirits as she danced around her apartment getting ready. She met up with Wanda and Natasha and they headed to where the party was being held together. 

“Wow.” she said.

“I know, he goes crazy over these things.” Wanda said just as amazed as Summer. The room was casually decorated but was still the nicest party Summer had ever been to. She immediately started looking for Bucky. She spotted him standing in a corner by Sam and Steve and she blushed while admiring how good he looked. He was wearing black skinny jeans with navy button up with white polka dots and leather jacket. A super simple outfit but the way he filled it out was more than enough. 

“Are you finally going to make a move tonight or what?” Natasha yelled into Summer’s ear. They all had to speak up more as the music from the DJ booth was thumping throughout the room.

“No way, I’m old fashioned like him, he needs to make the first move. Plus that way I’ll know he likes me too.” she said back. Natasha had discovered her crush on Bucky one morning they had both been in the kitchen when he had returned from a run shirtless. It had been a hot day and he was sweating like mad so he decided to forgo the shirt. Summer couldn’t meet him in the eye and wouldn’t stop blushing. Natasha kicked her leg when she caught her staring at his abs.

“Well if you don’t do something I will, because damn.” Nat said looking at him. Summer lightly smacked her arm and giggled. The three girls made their way over to the bar. The two veteraned Avengers ordered cocktails while the newest member asked for “Just water please.”

“You don’t drink?” Nat asked her.

“My family was killed by a drunk driver.” was all she had to say. Natasha nodded her head in understanding and dropped the subject. Soon enough Tony came sauntering over to the group of girls with his fiance wrapped around his arm.

“Ladies you are all looking beautiful this evening.” He slurred slightly.

“Yes Summer you look gorgeous.” Pepper beamed giving her a kiss on the cheek. She had become like a mother figure for her. She kept her distance a lot as she didn’t want to act like she was trying to replace her deceased mother but was always there for advice when she didn’t want to be teased for needing it later on by Natasha.

“Yeah she cleans up nice doesn’t she.” Tony said looking her up and down. Then turned back to Pepper beaming and whispered something in her ear. Summer couldn’t hear what he said but Natasha with her assassin trained ears had heard him say “We did good didn’t we.” Pepper responded by giving him a peck on the cheek as well. “Enjoy the party ladies.” The happy couple made their way through the room entertaining their guests when the group of super soldiers came sauntering up to the group of girls. 

“Hello, ladies.” Sam said winking at Natasha. “You all look ravishing this evening.” Bucky laughed at his friend and smacked him on the back. Sam then let out a quick laugh as well and beamed at his friend.

“You guys do look really good.” Bucky said looking solely at Summer once the men had calmed down from their fit of giggles.

“Wanda where’s Vision?” Steve asked.

“On a mission, he doesn’t like parties though so I’m sure he wouldn’t have come even if he could.” she said. 

“Well if you need a dancing partner just let me know.” Steve said smiling softly at her.

“Woah, Rogers she’s taken man.” Sam said.

“I’m not trying anything just wouldn’t want her to feel left out when the two of you are dancing with your girls.” he said. Summer perked up at this and looked to Bucky to see his reaction but he gave none. 

“Speaking of which.” Sam turned to Natasha and stuck his hand out for her to take. “Care to dance, ma’lady?” she threw her head back and laughed and put her hand in his. 

“Only if you promise to drop this weird Shakespeare thing you got goin’ on right now.” she said referring to his use of ‘ma’lady’. 

“I’m going to go use the bathroom.” Wanda said getting up to leave. That left Summer, Steve and Bucky. 

“How have you been Summer?” Steve asked. 

“I’ve been really good thank you. I’m beginning to feel some sort of normalcy and I haven’t had that in years. Thank you guys for all you’ve done for me, really.” she said genuinely.

“Anything for our girl.” Steve beamed at her. Bucky did not like the way his fists clenched when Steve said that. He felt the anger surging through his body and left the two of them abruptly before he did anything he regretted. He couldn’t yell at his friend to back off because Summer isn’t his girl and he didn’t want to freak her out by yelling at him either. Summer cleared her throat as she watched Bucky leave and her heart dropped slightly. Steve stepped in and took Bucky’s spot next to her. “How’s the training with Nat coming?” he asked snapping her out of her thoughts.

“Really good I think. We are still learning the basics right now like positions for everything, soon I think we are going to do some defensive stuff.” she responded.

“Defense stuff?” Steve asked amused, eyebrows raised.

“Yeah, you know like how to get out of choke holds and stuff.” she giggled despite herself.

“And stuff? I think you guys should work on terminology first.” Steve joked. She let out a loud laugh and patted Steve’s arm. Her eyes began to wonder again and found Bucky across the room talking to some girl wearing the tiniest dress she’d ever seen. Steve caught her gaze and huffed. “Man, there he goes again.” he said.

“What?”

“Buck always was a ladies man.” he shook his head.

“What do you mean?” she asked, brows furrowed as she looked at him worriedly.

“Well, back in the 40’s he could land any girl he wanted to, he was always the flirt. He was so good the guy could pull two girls at once. It was quite a sight.” he said bringing a beer up to his lips.

“Really?”

“Oh yeah, I’m sure he’s even flirted with you, tried to take you out and woo you.” he said gauging her reaction. Her eyes stayed on Bucky. The girl was leaning into him and whispering in his ear. He had blushed at whatever she said.    


“Not really no.”

“I find that surprising, you guys seem so close.” He said looking down at her intently. She continued to look at Bucky who was being dragged out of the room by the girl.

“We are just friends apparently.”

\---- 

Once Wanda had returned from the bathroom she noticed Summer wasn’t as giddy as she was when she first arrived at the party and instead of asking what was wrong she just dragged her to the dance floor. Summer giggled at her friend grinding down her body and decided to enjoy her night. She didn’t want to wallow in her sorrows as she had done enough of that for a lifetime. She danced and grinded back on her friend and soon enough Natasha had joined them. The three girls writhed their bodies on one another and enjoyed having the attention on them. Bucky was looking at Summer like she was a three course meal and he hadn’t eaten in days. 

He was angry at the girl who had pulled him away from the bowl of chips earlier in the evening when he was trying to calm down from his unnecessary jealousy. Clearly she was on a mission though as she whispered dirty things in his ear and after he had declined she wasn’t too happy. She grabbed his arm and began dragging him out of the room. He could have easily overpowered her but he didn’t want to cause a scene or accidently hurt her. He had waited until he and the girl were alone to tell her firmly that he wasn’t interested. 

“Oh, come on baby I wanna be the one to break that 70 year dry spell.” she purred into his ear. Bucky didn’t humor her. He glared angrily at her not being able to read his body language. Clearly, he wasn’t interested. “I could make you feel so good.” she began getting closer to him but he didn’t allow her to move any farther as he stuck his arm out and pinned her against the wall, his forearm laid across her chest just below her neck. “Oh I see, you wanna be rough.” she said biting her lip, giggling.

“No.” he nearly growled. “Leave me alone or I’ll get you kicked out of this party and out of this building for good. Sexual harassment goes two ways you know.” he said stepping back and walking away from her shocked face. 

“You’re gonna regret that.” she yelled back.

“No, I don’t think I will.” he said but she wasn’t able to hear him, he was already too far away. He walked back into the main room and saw a swarm of guys cheering excitedly towards the center of the room. He moved around the room to see what they were all looking at when he saw her.

“Hey Nat I think you have an audience.” Wanda yelled referring to Sam standing by the bar next to Steve practically drinking her in. Summer’s eyes darted around the room hoping to find Bucky looking at her like that. Bucky had left just before this though. He left when he realized he was a little more far gone than he should have allowed himself to be in public. He couldn’t help himself though. Watching her body move was intoxicating and he kept thinking about what it would feel like to have her body moving against his like that. He left the room to calm himself down and not make a fool of himself. He couldn’t tell Summer how he felt it wasn’t fair to her. He knew how much she cared for other people and if he confessed something like that and she didn’t like him back she’d feel guilty and he didn’t want her to feel sorry for him. And what if she did like him back? He was bound to do something wrong and end up hurting her and he couldn’t bare to see his girl in pain anymore, especially any caused by him. He only wanted to make her feel good. Like so good she’d be screaming his name and okay he really needed to calm down.

Summer smiled at the girls and walked away. No longer in the mood to continue dancing when none of the guys watching her were the one she was actually dancing for. She made her way back over to the bar where there were at least some familiar faces. 

“Hey hot stuff.” Sam said as she sat on a bar stool looking her up at down. 

“Enjoy the show Wilson?” she joked.

“I sure am.” he said locking eyes with Natasha. “Hot damn that woman is gonna kill me.”

“Cool it Sam, we are in public.” Steve said, subtly leaning in closer to Summer. “That was quite a show though.” he said a little lower so only Summer could hear. She blushed.

“Thanks.” The room booed as a slow song began to play stopping the show in the middle of the dance floor. Summer watched as Natasha looked at Sam and pointed her finger at him with “come hither” bedroom eyes. 

“Oh man, it’s go time.” Sam said rubbing his hands together and patting Steve on the back before practically running over to the red head. Wanda was actually running though as Vision had stepped through the door. His mission must have ended sooner than expected and came to surprise her. He walked her to the dance floor and the two began swaying. Summer shifted in her seat and huffed out sigh. They were finally playing a slow song and the one man she wanted to dance with was nowhere to be seen. She turned to look at Steve when he had cleared his throat. 

“Would you uh, do you want to dance?” he asked nervously.

“I don’t need a pity dance Rogers.” she looked at him amused. 

“It’s not pity.” he whispered and stuck his hand out for her to take. Her breath caught in her throat at his confession and slowly, without taking her eyes off his, took his hand. He led her to the dance floor where he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in close to his body. Her dainty arms barely fit wrapped around his broad shoulders. She felt slightly uncomfortable in his arms. She felt safe, he is Captain America after all but she was worried Bucky would see and think that she liked Steve that way. She thought more and realized he probably wouldn’t care. He was most likely off wooing angel face tiny dress in some hall closet like he apparently used to do in the 40’s. 

She leaned in closer to Steve, burying her face in his neck, trying to get the thought of him with some other girl out of her head. Steve held her body closer to his at this. His hands shifted slightly lower, resting on the small of her back and it gave her shivers. He noticed her reaction and swallowed hard. Her body was having involuntary reactions to Steve’s intimate touches as she hadn’t been touched like this in a very long time. She couldn’t remember how nice it felt to be held like this and realized just how good it felt. She looked up at his face and studied it. She didn’t have feelings that way for Steve, she was still intimidated by his rank and who he was but there was no denying he was attractive. He looked back down at her and made the slightest move forward, eyes dropping down to her parted lips. She noticed this, and while she was enjoying being held, she was not ready to kiss someone, especially when it wasn’t the person she truly wanted. She just buried her head back in his neck to avoid rejecting him, pretending she didn’t notice what he wanted to do.  _ Captain America likes me?  _ She thought.  _ There’s no way, I’m nothing special whatsoever how is this possible? He’s holding on to you for dear life that should be proof enough he likes you.  _ She looked back up at him and continued thinking. Her eyes darted down to his lips and her brows furrowed in contemplation and consideration.  _ There’s only one way to know for sure.  _ She slowly stood higher on her tip toes and he bent down when he realized what she was going for. She didn’t close her eyes until the moment their lips touched trying to gauge his reaction as she got closer. His lips were soft and gentle. There wasn’t much to the kiss for her but when she pulled back she realized that feeling was only one sided. He practically beamed down at her like the sun. She swallowed hard realizing what she had just done. 

“You’re so beautiful.” he whispered. She looked up at him, terrified.  _ Crap. _


	8. Advancement

So, not only did the guy she really likes not seem to like her back, but the guy she didn’t see as anything more than a friend is absolutely infatuated with her. She woke the next morning confused, disappointed, and feeling a little guilty. She laid in bed staring up at the ceiling getting increasingly angry. Mostly with herself, but also with Bucky for not liking her back, and Steve, for liking her. She just didn’t like the circumstances, but she had dealt with worse. 

She threw on a sports bra and some tiny gym shorts as she planned on letting off some steam in the training facility and planned on getting very hot. She basically strutted into the room with her headphones in listening to her heavy rock workout soundtrack. She headed straight for the punching bags and skipped wrapping up her knuckles. She was so angry she wanted to go in raw. The first few hits felt good. She had gained much more strength since training with Natasha and knew how to throw her punches with better form, making them more efficient. She healed as she punched so she was able to ignore the sounds of her knuckles cracking against the bag. She let out a loud grunt with all of her punches and kicks and her music was blasting in her ears so she didn’t notice when someone had walked into the room and just stood there watching her. 

His eyes traveled her from starting from her feet and went up to her face. Her stomach and chest were gleaming with sweat and the noises she made as she punched the bag were driving him up the wall. He licked his lips as he watched her and he suddenly wasn’t in the mood to blow off steam working out, he wanted to blow off his steam doing a different strenuous activity. He couldn’t say anything though, he didn’t want to scare her for one thing, and for another he had been standing there watching her way too long that it would have been obvious what was on his mind if she happened to glance down and see what was happening in his shorts. Of course when someone is staring as intently as he was, the person of interest is bound to feel eyes burning into them. She whipped her head around to find Bucky watching her. She took one of her headphones out to see if he had said anything to her.

“What?” she asked annoyed, expectantly. He sat down on a bench and cleared his throat to try and regain his composure. He hunched over to hopefully block his, situation, from her gaze.

“N-nothing.” he cleared his throat again. “Form is looking good.” he managed to get out. She huffed in response. She no longer felt like working out as she didn’t really want to be in his presence, as he was most likely still recovering from his crazy night with big boobs tiny dress. She bent down and grabbed her water bottle and took a long swig, the water dripping down her lips and chin, sliding down her throat into the valley of her breasts. Bucky watched the water and swallowed, hard. He cleared his throat again.

“Something wrong Barnes?” she quipped, raising an eyebrow. He merely shook his head and avoided her gaze. He didn’t trust his voice after watching her show. She shrugged her shoulders, put her other headphone back in and strutted back out of the room, Bucky watching her hips sway the whole time. Once she had gone he buried his head in his hands and quickly made his way up to his room to take care of some throbbing business.

After she had gotten out of the shower Friday called for her saying Tony had requested her in the conference room. She jumped slightly as she always does when Friday speaks but she quickly threw on some leggings and a t-shirt and made her way to see Tony.

She gently tapped on the door and stepped into the room. 

“Before you ask everything is fine.” Tony said not turning around from the paperwork he was shuffling in the corner of the room. She sighed a small breath of relief having not had the best memories come out of this room. Natasha and Sam were also in the room.

“What is this about?” she asked sitting in the seat next to Nat. Tony slid a file across the table to land in front of her and she slapped her hand on the table, stopping it from sliding into her body. 

“It seems you’re ready for your first mission.” Tony said regretfully.

“I am?” she asked surprised, looking around the room at all the faces. Tony sighed.

“Nat seems to think you are, and apparently that’s good enough for me.” he says. There was a pause before Summer spoke up.

“So what is it?” she asked seriously, looking down at the file in her hand.

“Nothing too crazy, a simple drug bust in Moscow, not quite an Avengers level threat but the spy work needed to infiltrate the cartel is a little out of the FBI’s pay-grade.” she looked down at the file reading it as Tony spoke, while also glancing up at the monitor that had pictures of the building they’d need to get into and the men they were looking for.

“What do I need to do to prepare?” she asked looking to Tony and then to Natasha.

“We are gonna go over a few more moves while Tony and Cap come up with a plan on how we are gonna get in. You also need to memorize the layout of that building and those guys’ faces. We leave in 48 hours.” she said using her Black Widow voice. Summer silently swooned at what was happening. It’s finally becoming officially official, she’s an Avenger and she’s been assigned a mission. She gave a firm nod to Nat and they both went straight to the training facility. She picked up the moves that Natasha had taught her very quickly and Nat was impressed. Summer was more than ready for what this mission had to offer and she wanted nothing more than to nail it. She then went back to her room, took another shower, then stayed up late reading and re-reading the file. Studying everything. She repeated this routine until it was time to leave.

“Miss, Natasha would like me to inform you that your gear is outside your door.” Friday said, making her jump. 

“Man, I’ve got to get used to her.” She said to herself making her way to the door. Her outfit was similar to Natasha’s, as a black catsuit is the most effective thing to wear for spy-work and avenging. She zipped up the front and situated her utility belt on her hips. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and tied up her combat boots. She was about to leave her room when she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She smiled to herself and nodded. 

She boarded the plane and strapped herself in. Tony told her Nat, and Sam the plan. She sat in silence as they traveled to the location. She was buzzing with nervous excitement. It didn’t take as long to get to the building as she thought. She just assumed Tony’s special quinjets must be faster than regular jets because it surely would have taken longer than an hour to get to Russia from New York, but figuring that out was not a priority on her mind. 

“We’re here.” Nat said with a blank face. Summer took a deep breath and unfastened her seatbelt and stood up on slightly shaky legs. “Are you ready?” she asked. Summer took a deep breath. This was her moment, her moment to become an Avenger, make a difference in the world, and give her family and herself a legacy. She was about to become an inspiration for girls just like her who looked up to the Black Widow. She was about to become another body in this elite group of master assassins, super soldiers, and Gods. She had finally found meaning after two years of wandering around, purposeless. She wanted to make her team proud, and her family. She felt her family with her in that moment, giving her strength to be able to follow through with such a momentous occasion. She clenched her fists in determination and responded.

“Yes.” 


	9. Astonishment

“Are they there yet?” Bucky asked busting into the conference room.

“Not yet.” Steve patted the seat next to him motioning for his friend to sit down. He quickly took the seat and looked up to the huge monitor. Summer’s face was filling up the entirety of the screen. 

“I wish we had done tests like this when I was training, instead we just went cold turkey for our first mission.” Clint Barton said. “Although I would go without the viewing party.” he gestured to the rest of the people sitting in the room, watching Summer as well. Tony told her she had a mission to go on but what he didn’t tell her was that it was a test. He didn’t want her to act any differently than she would on a real mission to see if she actually had what it took. 

“If she is actually cut out for this we should familiarize ourselves with her style and how she works.” Tony said, trying to justify his reason for wanting to watch her, he just wanted to make sure she didn’t freak out because if she did, he’d put a stop to the whole charade in a second.

“We’re here.” They all heard Nat’s voice on the screen. “Are you ready?” Bucky bit his lip. He was worried for her and she looked so nervous. But after she took a steadying breath and responded to Natasha’s question, she looked more confident and he smirked. 

“That’s my girl.” he whispered to himself.

Natasha led the group to their entry point of the building. They got in successfully and undetected by the actors and stuntmen. Natasha gestured with her chin to the door on their left and Summer slinked to the room, poised and ready to attack if someone were to jump out. Two guards did surprise her once she stepped through the threshold to the room and she sprung into action. She knocked out the first guard by kicking his legs out from under him and as he fell forward she kneed him in the head, making his body fly backwards.

The room burst into cheers as she successfully took out the second guard by jumping off the fallen guard to get higher up on the others body, wrapping her legs around his neck and swinging him down to smack his face into the concrete.

“Holy shit.” Bucky muttered under his breath. 

“Not bad.” Tony said feigning being unimpressed. 

The group continued to move throughout the building. They found the ‘leaders’ of the gang and she successfully detained them. They put the men in the quinjet and locked them in, the next part of the mission was to go back in and obtain all the information about the gang and the cartel to find more bad guys. They entered the building again and saw a lone guard at the end of the hallway and he threw something at the group.

“Grenade!” Natasha yelled. The next few moments happened in slow motion for Summer. She watched the grenade fly through the air towards them and looked back at Sam and Natasha struggling to escape quick enough to avoid the grenade. It landed with a clank on the floor and she looked at the grenade and back to her friends in danger. She looked back at the grenade and focused her eyes on it. She lunged on top of the grenade just as it was about to explode. She was laying on the floor bracing herself, waiting or the impact. She heard a loud bang and smoke began to rise up from the vents in the room, but there was no explosion. After a moment she looked up to see the guard, Nat, and Sam staring at her with confusion. She moved her body to look down at the grenade, still intact. She picked it up to inspect it. She furrowed her brows in confusion and looked back up to Natasha.

The room was silent as they watched the events play out. Tony put a hand over his mouth when he watched her jump on the dummy grenade. Steve couldn’t believe what she did, but he also could relate to it more than anyone.

“So that’s what it looked like.” Steve broke the silence. Bucky stared with his jaw nearly touching the floor. She had just jumped on a grenade, willing to take the explosion knowing she’d heal, but feel every bit of the pain to save her friends. Whether she’d survive or not, whether it was real or not, it was clear that she would do anything to protect those she cared about.

“You weren’t supposed to jump on it.” Nat said with a huge smirk adorning her face. Sam burst into laughter and had to put a hand on Natasha to keep himself upright while she had also started laughing. Summer looked around confused. Eventually the two calmed down and Nat walked over to Summer, helping her off the floor. “C’mon kid. Let’s get you out of here.” Once they were back in the jet she was told about it being a test. At that moment she felt embarrassed for taking things so seriously. But Natasha rubbed her arm assuring her she did everything right. Telling her she should be proud of herself and that what she did was ballsy but admirable. 

When they got back to the tower she walked into the conference room for a debriefing and got an applause from all the other Avengers. Clint came up to her and patted her on the back. She looked at him surprised and gaped at the rest of the room. 

“Well that didn’t go the way I thought it would but apparently you’re more unpredictable than you look.” Tony said silencing the room. “This isn’t me encouraging you to go on some kamikaze spree but as far as sacrificial plays go, that wasn’t bad.” she smiled up at him. “You did good kid.” he bent down and whispered in her ear and patted her on the back. It was a strangely parental moment and she teared up a little bit at the familiarity of it. “Okay guys, show’s over.” he said, shooing everyone out of the room. Everyone got up to leave and while he was about to exit the room Bucky spoke to her.

“That was so bad ass.” he beamed at her. She looked down shyly and smiled, blushing. She then looked back up at him and narrowed her eyes while crossing her arms.

“All in a day’s work, Sergeant.” his eyes widened in shock at her use of his rank and the fact that she wasn’t mad at him anymore, the high of a successful mission drowning her anger about the situation she had pushed to the back of her mind to focus on the mission. He was so turned on by the way she addressed him he couldn’t speak he just looked at her and she winked at him. Tony ushered him out of the room chuckling. She rolled her eyes and her stomach dropped. Even when she flirted with him so blatantly like she never had before, he couldn’t flirt back. He really must not like her in that way if Mr. Ladies man wouldn’t even flirt back. 

“That was really brave.” Steve said breaking her from her thoughts, he hadn’t left the room yet, wanting to get a moment alone with her.

“It wasn’t real.” she countered, not wanting to accept the compliment from him.

“You didn’t know that.” he said, his voice dropping slightly and he stepped closer to her. He eyed her up and down and she suddenly remembered how fantastic she looked in her suit. Modesty be damned, she looked hot, powerful, and sexy. She swallowed hard as he closed in on her. Steve suddenly looked down, nervous. “I was really impressed watching you, you have potential.” he said a little less intense.

“Thanks, but I’m nowhere near where I’d like to be. I want to be able to beat everyone in sparring, then maybe I’d feel worthy of joining the team.” she looked down shyly. “I don’t want my… thing… to be the only reason why I’m on the team, I want to be here because I know I’m good enough.” Steve smiled proudly at her. The way she was talking reminded him of himself back when he was half the size he is now.

“That’s very noble of you.” he said knowingly. She shrugged and he then cleared his throat and looked down at his hands. “So I was wondering,” he began and looked up at her face trying to gauge her reaction. “I- if you maybe wanted to go on a date, uh with, with uh me, if you wanted to go on a date with me.” he rushed out. She looked at him in shock. 

She felt absolutely cornered. Her brain was fried from the mission and she felt emotionally drained. She thought about Bucky and wished again that he was in Steve’s place, but he wasn’t, and probably never would be. She sighed thinking about how nervous Steve was asking this. She knew the type of guy he was before the serum and felt bad for him. She wondered if this was the first time he had asked someone on a date. She was honored it was her but also wished it wasn’t. _ But you can’t say no! He’s Captain freaking America! Every girl in the country would want to be in your spot. It would be so awkward if I said no. Damn I’m gonna say yes aren’t I? _

“O-okay.” she said shakily. “Sure.” she said with more clarity.

“Yeah?” he looked like an excited puppy and she felt she made the right decision seeing his face. 

“It could be fun.” she shrugged, giving him a smile.

“I’m gonna treat you good don’t worry, how about tomorrow night?” he asked.

“See you then.”


	10. Anguish

Sleep wouldn’t come to her no matter how hard she tried. She looked at her clock and it shone back a bright ‘2:08am’ mockingly. She sighed and shoved the covers off her body. She rubbed her eyes as she made her way into the community kitchen. She didn’t want to be in her apartment. Everything was almost too familiar in there and she wanted to be in a different space for a while. She walked in wanting to pour herself a glass of milk, expecting to be alone but she walked in to Bucky doing the same thing. He looked up at her surprised. His arm shone in the dim light and it made his eyes glitter magically. She got lost in them for a moment then huffed and looked away. 

“Sorry.” she said meekly, feeling both invaded and intrusive. 

“S’okay.” he said, taking a sip. “Couldn’t sleep either huh?” he asked her. She poured herself that glass of milk and also took a sip. The liquid cooled her body down instantly and she suddenly became aware of the minimal clothing she was wearing. She blushed slightly as she noticed his gaze had shifted lower and she cleared her throat, bringing his gaze back up to her face.

“I have a feeling I won’t be able to sleep the night after missions. Real or fake.” she joked with that last part. 

“You catch on quick doll.” he smiled at her then his face fell. “Are you okay after all that?” he asked.

“Yeah, it’s not the first time I’ve wanted to sacrifice myself for people I care about.” she then looked down, her lip quivering. “I’m just glad this time it would have worked.” she looked up at him with glassy eyes. He slowly opened his arm up, inviting her to come to him. She did. He wrapped his arms around her middle and she hugged him back. She rested her chin on the top of his head as he was sitting on a bar-stool and she was still standing. His face buried in her neck and she felt his hot breath dancing across her skin. It brought goosebumps all over her body. She shivered at the intimacy of the moment and tried to lose herself in it. Wanting to stay here as long as she could. She couldn’t help but feel that he was doing the same thing. She reluctantly pulled back to look at his face, her eyes searched his features for any sign that he was as in love with her as she was beginning to feel for him. She sucked in a breath of air while she stared at his beautiful face. He was stunning. Her gaze dropped to his full lips and she was holding herself back with all her strength to keep from pressing her lips against them. She was imagining the way they would feel, so soft and supple against hers. His mouth would taste like milky toothpaste and his lips would move perfectly against hers, lighting up her entire body making her feel more alive than she had ever felt before. His grip on her waist would tighten, almost as if he was trying to find purchase on her body to ground himself down to keep from floating up to the sky and bursting into the air. Her hands would slide up his body and grab his face to pull him in closer. His lips would mold perfectly into hers as their mouths would dance together and she wouldn’t help but feel that his lips were meant to kiss hers. She wanted to kiss him for the rest of her life if it would make her feel like this. Her imagination was so vivid that it was almost as if she was actually kissing him. She looked back up into his eyes and he was looking at her with that same look that Steve had given her after she had kissed him the night of the party. Except Bucky’s expression held more compassion and surprise than Steve’s did.

“Wow.” Bucky whispered.

“What?” she asked confused. Her gaze dropped back down to his lips, still thinking about kissing him. His lips were slightly pinker and more swollen than they had been just a second ago. His gaze was also on her lips then moved back up to her eyes.

“That was something.” he said squeezing her hip. 

“Wait,” she said confused. “Did I just kiss you?” she asked. He chuckled softly and nodded, looking up at her and bringing her closer to his body. There was no way to describe how beautiful his eyes were. Just imagine the most magical thing that could exist then multiply it infinitely. That’s how is eyes looked to her. “Wait,” she said, then didn’t continue. She just looked off into the distance trying to clear the fog from her brain.

“I’m waiting.” he said after a moment, amused.

“I didn’t imagine that?” he laughed loudly and brushed the hair from her face. She looked back down at him.

“If you did then you’ve got a vivid imagination.” he said smirking at her. She didn’t respond to this. Only feeling the repercussions. She kissed Bucky. She hadn’t imagined anything. It was the best kiss she’d ever had and it was Bucky! And he kissed her back and was happy about it? But she shouldn’t have done that. What about Steve? He’d be so upset if he found out. He asked her on a date, she said yes, and yet she was going around kissing other guys? Even though that guy happened to be the one she thought she was falling in love with. She couldn’t betray Steve like that, regardless of her lack of romantic feelings for him. He was her friend, her boss, she couldn’t do that. Then Steve’s voice rang in her head. 

_ “Buck always was a ladies' man.” he had told her. _

_ “What do you mean?” she had asked.  _

_ “Well, back in the 40’s he could land any girl he wanted to, he was always the flirt. He was so good the guy could pull two girls at once. It was quite a sight.” _ Was she just another one of Bucky’s conquests? Did he only want to kiss her because he just wants to woo her to be able to sleep with her then never talk to her again?

“Hey.” he said, gently shaking her. “I can practically hear you thinking.” he smiled at her.

“I shouldn’t have done that.” she whispered. He looked at her with sad eyes and shook his head. Releasing his grip from her hips. She took a step back and swallowed hard. 

“I understand.” he said and rubbed his shoulder. It had been bothering him recently. She could only nod at him and gesture to the door. Giving him a weak wave before leaving the room and running back to her room.

“Holy shit.” she said as she slammed her door closed and leaned her back against it. She figured sleep was never going to happen again for her.

“Holy shit.” he muttered under his breath once she was gone. Bucky couldn’t believe what had happened. She likes him back? No, that’s not right, she’s way too good for him. She did kiss him though. But then she ran away terrified. Maybe she was scared that she had moved too quickly. It would make sense, if he could remember correctly, back in the 40’s it took the girls a few dates before they would allow him to kiss them. He smiled to himself thinking about what he must do. He was going to ask her on a date so that way she would feel more comfortable so he could kiss her more. Now that he got a taste of her he was determined even more to make her his so he could do that whenever he wanted. He happily strutted up to his room thinking of ways he would ask her out tomorrow. He laid in bed knowing, after finally discovering what it was like to kiss the girl of his dreams, sleep was never going to happen again for him.


	11. At Last

Her alarm woke her up. Turns out she was able to fall asleep, but it didn’t come to her until the early hours of the morning when the sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon. She rubbed her eyes trying to wipe away the groggy feeling that was consuming her. She had never been drunk to experience a hangover but she assumed that this feeling is probably what it’s like.

She made her way to her bathroom and took a shower to wash everything away and hopefully wake herself up. She listened to her favorite music in hopes of boosting her mood. She tried as much as she could to not think about Bucky and the kiss they had shared the night before and how much she wanted to do it again. Instead she tried to think of Steve and what he had planned for them for the night. She wasn’t nervous for it as she felt no pressure to get him to like her. She knew he did already so she didn’t feel like she had to impress him. She was just going to try and enjoy it while it lasted and then tell him she just doesn’t feel the same way. She had the thought that maybe if she went on a date with Steve she could feel the same way and that may not be such a bad thing. She was willing to give it a try, at least once. It would be less complicated.

The day went by quickly for her as she had woken up in the afternoon. She made herself a light lunch not wanting to fill up too much assuming Steve would take her out to eat that night. She put on some light makeup and left her hair down and natural. She put on some black skinny jeans, a thin grey sweater, and a leather jacket. She used a pair of simple black heels to complete the look. She had finished dressing just in time as she heard a knock on the door. She opened it to find Steve standing there with a huge grin on his face. He looked her up and down.

“You look great.” he said stepping into the room as she had moved to the side to let him in.

“Thanks. You look good too.” she said. He was wearing dark jeans, a white t-shirt and a black jacket. He did look nice. He’s Captain America, the guy could pull off anything, but so could Bucky… Oh how she wished he were Bucky. She sighed at the thought and shook her head trying to rid her brain of him and walked over to the kitchen, grabbing a cup and filling it with water. “Are you thirsty? Can I get you a drink?” she asked gulping down the water. She was suddenly parched. He shook his head shyly. “Okay.” she said taking a deep breath after chugging half the glass. “So what do you have planned for us?” she asked. Just before he could answer though there was a knock on her door. She walked over to the door with the glass still in her hand taking another sip as she opened it and choked on her drink. There stood Bucky in a red Henley, black jacket and jeans looking gorgeous as ever holding a bouquet of daisies. She stood there and stared at him. He was smiling shyly. She suddenly realized she had been staring at him and hadn’t said anything.

“Bu- uh, wha- what are you doing here?” she asked stumbling on her words. He looked her up and down and noticed she was dressed up.

“Wow you look really good.” he said with a dumb grin. Steve then stepped up to the door and Bucky noticed him there and the smile on his face dropped and he cleared his throat.

“Doesn’t she? I’m taking her to dinner.” Steve said, slightly possessively. “Who are the flowers for Buck?” His face dropped as well as his heart. The sinking feeling in his stomach made his mouth dry up.

“Uh, they’re for her, just wanted to congratulate her on a successful mission.” he said not meeting Steve’s eyes.

“That’s nice of you Buck.” Steve said taking the flowers. “You’re dressed nice, you going somewhere yourself?” he asked noticing his outfit. Bucky looked at Summer then back at Steve.

“I was hoping so, I haven't asked her yet.” Steve knew his friend well. He watched him as he stared at Summer and sighed.

“Oh well, she’d be lucky to be asked by you.” Steve said genuinely and a little guiltily. Bucky looked down to the floor and awkwardly and quietly muttered a ‘thanks.’ “Well anyways Summer we should get going, I made reservations.” She hadn’t taken her eyes off of Bucky and Steve noticed that too. She was trying to figure out what was going on. She couldn’t think right. She couldn’t decide if he had actually meant to give her the flowers and ask her on a date or if everything he actually said, bringing her flowers in congratulations and on his way to ask someone else out, is what was actually true. She was lost in her thoughts and didn’t respond. Bucky took her lack of response as rejection and stepped out of their way so Steve could lead her to their date. 

“Have fun.” he said meekly as he watched the girl of his dreams walk hand in hand with a different man. All he wanted was to see her happy and if Steve made her happy then he’d have to deal with that. It made more sense anyways. He is the righteous Steve Rogers, Captain America with a squeaky clean past. His past couldn’t be more covered in red. 

He shoved his hands in his pockets and slowly walked down the hallway. He didn’t go to his apartment. He just began to wonder the building stuck in this weird out of body feeling. 

As he walked he began to feel more and more angry. It was his karma. Most of his life was spent putting people through torture and now it was his turn to suffer. He was pissed at Steve. It’s not his fault for liking Summer though. She was perfect, how could anyone not fall in love with her? Her smile. Her laugh. Her eyes. Her lips. Her body. Her, everything. She was it.  _ That bastard.  _ He thought.  _ Spent my whole fucking life talking girls into going on dates with me to try and set them up with that prick.  _ He was never really interested in any of the girls. Sure he enjoyed dating them and doing some ‘fun activities’ with them, but he never felt anything for them, well, besides attraction. With Summer he felt emotion, he felt everything. But now, the one girl he truly wanted all of, was also the one that Steve actually paid attention to. And of course she is the one girl that doesn’t want him but wants Steve. 

His breathing got more and more ragged as his rage increased. He stomped to the training facility, found it was empty and yelled at Friday to lock the doors and not let anyone in. He ripped off his shirt, kicked off his boots and started beating the hell out of punching bag after punching bag. 

Summer and Steve rode to the restaurant in silence. Steve had asked Tony to borrow one of his cars to travel there. He had agreed reluctantly saying the only reason he allowed him to was for Summer. 

“You okay?” Steve asked when they were seated. The restaurant was the epitome of romance. Dimly lit with smooth jazz music setting the atmosphere. It would have been truly magical had she been with someone else. 

“Just nervous.” she said emotionless. He smiled sympathetically.

“Don’t be, it’s just me.” he tried to assure her.  _ That’s the problem.  _ She thought. As they were looking at the menus Steve studied her face. He felt that something was off with her, she didn’t seem nervous she seemed, distracted. He had an idea as to why and spoke to test his theory. He cleared his throat to gain her attention.

“So that was nice of Bucky to bring you flowers.” Steve said while looking at his menu but stealing a quick glance to see her reaction. 

“Yup.” she said, giving him nothing.

“Made me a little mad I’ll be honest.” he spoke, looking up at her over his menu.

“Why’s that?” she asked, still not looking at him.

“Well I’m the one taking you out and this other guy shows up with flowers for my girl.” she still didn’t react, so he pressed harder. “He always knew how to woo the girls he likes.” he looked up at her. 

“You think he likes me?” she asked quickly, giving him her full attention. Well that did it. He smiled.

“I do. I have never seen him look at a girl the way he looked at you in the hallway.”

“Really?” he chuckled lightly at her enthusiasm. 

“Really.” he took a deep breath. “And I have a hunch that the feeling is mutual.” she looked down guiltily at that. She didn’t respond. “It’s okay.” he said. She looked up into his eyes. He smiled sadly. “I mean as much as I like you and think you’re wonderful, I couldn’t be in a relationship with someone who wants to be with someone else.”

“I’m so sorry.” she said. “And I didn’t mean to lead you on I just… I was trying to figure it all out.” she said.

“It’s okay.” he said. “I mean Bucky has been talking about this girl that he thinks he’s in love with but he never told me her name. I can’t believe I didn’t realize it before now, but thinking back to everything it makes so much sense that that girl is you.” Her mouth dropped open in shock.

“You think he’s in love with me?” she asked.

“Oh, I don’t know,” her face dropped. “Those were his words not mine.” he smiled at her. She looked down with tears in her eyes upon hearing this information.

“Wow.” she whispered and bit her lip. 

“I take it you do feel the same way. Right?” he asked already knowing the answer. She slowly nodded her head guiltily, but happily. He smiled softly. He was also surprised. He thought maybe she had been fascinated by him by the way she looked at him but he had no idea the extent of her feelings. If he had known he never would have pursued her. He wouldn’t want to take that away from his friend. “Go.” he said. She looked at him with a confused face. “Take Tony’s car. Go to him, before he breaks something.” he half joked. He probably already had, knowing his friend. 

“What about you?” she asked already getting up and taking the keys from his hand.

“I’ll get a cab. Don’t worry about me. Worry about yourself for a change.” he said. He knew exactly what to say to her. She got into this mess because she was worried about hurting anybody so she had sacrificed her own feelings for him. She just wanted the people she cared about to be happy.

“Thank you.” she whispered, kissed him on the cheek, and drove as fast as she could go back to the tower. She burst through the doors not even bothering to turn the car off, once she had pulled into the garage she just ran out of the car. She began running up the stairs to the main level.

“Friday?” she yelled out frantically.

“Yes miss?” she responded. She had reached the top of the stairs and ran to the elevator in the lobby.

“What is Sergeant Barnes’ location?” 

“Sergeant Barnes is in the training facility.” she said. Summer practically punched the floor number once she had reached the elevator. She hadn’t even noticed the weird looks she had gotten from the people in the lobby when she ran like a lunatic past everyone and yelling out to nobody. “I should warn you miss, he informed me not to allow anyone in the room with him.”

“I have to get in there Friday, it’s an emergency.” she yelled out to the ceiling, still not knowing the voices’ origin or how it could hear her. The doors opened and she burst through them, running in the direction of the training facility.

“My apologies miss, but without the proper authority I can’t let that happen.”

“Damn.” she muttered under her breath. She had to try. She had to. She couldn’t stand the thought of him suffering like she had. It was awful thinking of him with that girl the night of the party, she didn’t want him to feel the same way with her and Ste-... Wait. 

She stopped dead in her tracks right outside the doors of the training facility. The girl at the party. That was probably the girl he was going to ask on a date. He had been telling Steve the truth. But Steve said he talked about her, that he thought he loved her. Steve must have thought he was talking about her when really he was talking about little miss big tits. Steve must have made a mistake thinking it was Summer that Bucky liked. Tears formed in her eyes as she realized what had happened. She felt better though, now that Steve knew she liked Bucky and didn’t have to pretend with him anymore. But it absolutely crushed her. She came so close. Too damn close. She looked up through the glass doors to the training facility and saw him sitting on a bench with his head in his hands. She almost wanted to go in there and talk to him but she didn’t want to get rejected. She just stared at him lovingly and longingly. He felt eyes on him and looked up to see her staring at him through the door. She looked scared since she had been caught and stood there frozen. Another thought also crossed her mind. 

Why would he be here, in the training facility if he wanted to ask that girl out on a date for tonight. There could be only two reasons as to why he wasn’t with pretty miss big tits. He either hadn’t asked her or…Steve  _ was  _ right. 

He slowly stood up and made his way to the door. She still didn’t move. Their eyes were locked on each others. They stood there staring at each other for a moment through the door when he slowly opened it and stepped out into the hallway. She took half a step backward. 

“What are you doing here?” he asked. She looked deeply into his eyes.

“Nothing.” she whispered breathless. They sat in a moment of silence. She was thinking hard. Studying his face. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be on a date with Steve?” he asked.

“Yes.” she said trying to gauge his facial expression. He had a look of slight confusion on his face but he didn’t press further, she however, did. “Aren’t you supposed to be on a date with someone too?” she asked carefully, squinting her eyes in accusation. He looked down sadly. 

“Well I still haven’t asked her yet.” he said nervously. Her shoulders slouched slightly in defeat.

“Why not?” she asked almost offended by this. “I’m sure she’d say yes.” she offered weakly.

“No, she wouldn’t.” he said not meeting her gaze.

“Why would you say that?” she asked now completely offended. Anyone would say yes to him he’s the best guy ever. He’s it, he’s everything, how could he think so lowly of himself? 

“Because she’s on a date with someone else.” he snapped at her. She looked at him taken aback by his outburst. “Or at least, she was.” he said quietly looking up at her through his lashes. She looked back at him. Trying to decide if he was messing with her or not. The look he gave her was one of absolute genuinity and hurt. He was hurt that she went on a date with someone else. Does he actually mean her? Does he actually like her back?  _ There’s only one way to find out.  _

She began to slowly lean into him, giving him time to back away if he wanted to. He didn’t back away, he just continued to stare at her as she came closer and closer. She hesitantly put a hand on his bare shoulder and dragged it up his neck to cup his jaw, ever so slowly bringing his face closer to hers. She hovered over his lips for a moment, enjoying the feeling of his breath fanning over her face. She felt his hand move to rest on her hip and she brought her other hand up to cup the other side of his face. She looked up into his eyes and when they connected their gazes there was this moment of clarity that hit them both. This moment of pure desire and want and love and they needed to feel the other. They crashed their lips together and she let out a soft gasp but hummed into the kiss as his lips felt so good massaging hers. His other hand wrapped around her back while the one that was on her hip came to cup the back of her neck bringing her as close as possible to him. She let out another gasp as her whole body fell into contact with the hard lines of his muscular one. Her hands tangled in his hair yanking it slightly needing to hold on to more of him tightly. He groaned at this and walked forward and slammed her body against the wall pressing his entire body into hers. She let out a soft moan at his roughness and gripped his hair tighter.

“I hate to interrupt but I have a feeling that if I don’t I’m gonna see a lot more than I’d like to.” Tony’s voice made the both of them jolt. Bucky quickly stepped away from Summer as she smoothed out her clothing and he wiped his lips. “Go get a room or something, and learn how to turn a car off.” he chuckled softly and walked away. Bucky bent over breathless and started to chuckle.

“What?” Summer asked.

“I just, I still feel like I gotta say this, even after that but, I just really really like you and I have for a long time now.” he shook his head. “But I can’t do this if you’re going out with Steve.” she beamed at him. “What?” he asked confused by her reaction. 

“I’m not going out with Steve. I really really like you too.” she smiled brightly at him. He looked relieved but still confused. “I left my date with Steve because I kept thinking how I wished you were the one sitting across from me.” she explained, then blushed at what she had revealed. He gave her a megawatt smile and crashed his lips against hers again, slamming her back against the wall. She moaned in surprise but kissed him back hungrily. She hitched her leg up onto his hip and he gripped the back of her thigh, right under her butt cheek roughly. She arched her back at his touch and as her core pressed into his she could feel the evidence of his arousal on her body. She moaned at the thought of turning him on and began to slowly grind into it. He moaned and reluctantly pulled away. 

“As much as I’d like to continue this, you have no idea how badly I want this. I gotta tell you my shoulder is killing me right now.” she pulled away from him slowly and watched his face scrunch up in pain. He kneaded his shoulder where his skin met metal and grimaced. 

“What kind of pain is it?” she asked inspecting the area and touching his shoulder, covering his hand with hers and he scrunched his face up in pain again and she pulled away.

“Ah, it’s hard to explain it’s like a dull pain but really intense it’s like, like a growing pain almost.” he said still kneading his skin. She looked at him confused and then her eyes went wide in shock and understanding. He looked at her horrified face in confusion.

“What?”


	12. Animal

“We need to find Bruce now!” she told him quickly reaching to take his hand to drag him along with her but she hesitated. She didn’t want to touch his skin at risk of bringing him more pain. She pulled the sleeve of her jacket down over her hand and grabbed his hand and lead him to find Bruce.

“Wait.” he said pulling back and stopping her. She turned to look at him confused. He leaned in slowly and kissed her gently, letting his lips linger over hers. The softness of this kiss couldn’t be more different than their hungry kisses from a minute ago but it could possibly have been more powerful. Her knees went weak and she looked up into his eyes when he pulled away. He smiled gently and looked down. “We can go now.” he said shyly. He offered his metal hand for her to take and she took it. 

Once they found Bruce, Summer had told him of her suspicion. 

“That is highly unlikely.” he said almost bemusedly. “But I’ll do an X-Ray just to make sure. It won’t hurt anything.” he said. Summer paced back and forth biting her thumb worried of what the results would say. She didn’t want to think too much about what it would mean if her suspicions were proven true. She was worried that she would lose Bucky just when she got him. If she could do what she thought he may not be up for it, and she wouldn’t blame him. Bruce then burst through the door with shocked eyes. She looked at him expectantly. 

“Well?” she asked. He couldn’t speak he just nodded his head slowly and her heart sank. “Did you tell him?” she asked sadly.

“No, I figured you should be the one to.” he told her. She nodded in understanding and followed him down the hall to the room Bucky was in. He was sitting in a chair, seeming to be in much less pain than he was in previously. She walked in with her head hung low, not wanting him to see her face. This worried him.

“What’s wrong?” he asked skeptically. 

“Nothing’s wrong.” she assured him sitting down next to him. “There’s a thing though.” she said guiltily.

“What is it?” he asked with growing concern. She sighed heavily, and couldn’t bring her eyes to meet his. She turned away from him but he grabbed her arm and made her look at him. “Don’t do this,” he said. “Not with me, I’m in this with you until the end of the line.” he smiled to himself. “And I don’t say that to just anyone.” she looked up at him with fear in her eyes. 

“I can grow your arm back.” she said suddenly. He blinked at her, his grip on her arm faltering.

“What?” he looked down, trying to process what she just said. 

“Bruce found in your X-Ray that your arm, your actual arm, is an inch longer than it was when they installed the metal one.” she said gently. 

“So you can grow my arm back?” he asked his breathing increasing. He ran his hands through his hair. She put a hand on his back trying to comfort him and he leaned into her touch. 

“In theory yes, but if you don’t want me to we can get around it.” she started. 

“There’s no way around this.” he said.

“Yes there is, we would just have to minimize skin to skin contact.” she shrugged her shoulders. He looked at her darkly and shook his head no slowly. She swallow hard. “What do you want?” she asked. He thought for a moment, seeming to be much more calmed down. He smiled and looked at her.

“I can have my arm back, I’d be able to feel again.” he studied his metal hand. “I would be fully me again.”

“You could, but it would be painful, considering how much pain you were in just from us kissing.” she said chuckling softly. 

“But I’d be able to feel you with my own hand.” he said lifting his arm up to her face and running his metal thumb across her bottom lip. She looked into his face longingly. “Worth the pain.” he whispered. She didn’t think when she leaned in to kiss him. He groaned when he felt her hand rest on his thigh and she pulled back suddenly.

“Sorry.” she said, her face turning red. He stole another kiss from her lips quickly.

“Don’t be.” he whispered. “You have my permission to do that whenever you want.”

\----

After Bucky told Bruce he wanted to go through with it things happened like a whirlwind. He was whisked away, dressed in a hospital gown and put under anesthesia. He woke feeling groggy and went to rub his eyes with his hands when he felt only one hand touch his face. He suddenly became much more awake when he looked down and saw that his metal arm was gone and he was looking at his nub of an arm. His eyes widened with fear and his breathing became ragged as he had seen this before in his nightmares. He had a very fuzzy memory of him being dragged through the snow and looking down to see his missing arm leaving a trail of blood and then in a flash he was in a bed similar to this one where a doctor was sawing off the jagged bone to make it a clean cut. 

He heard a loud beeping sound and people came rushing into the room. He looked around panicked at all the people and wanted to get up and run but he couldn’t feel his legs. A nurse had come up to give him an IV but he pushed her away from him in fear. Then all the men in the room swarmed him to pin him down to allow the nurse to do her job. He thrashed and flailed, he wanted to calm down as he could feel himself slipping into the guy he had repressed for so long but he was so scared and confused he couldn’t calm down. He was having flashbacks of his life as the Winter Soldier. 

“ Желание.” (Longing) he heard in his mind.

“No.” he whimpered. 

“Ржавый. Печь. Рассвет.” (Rusted. Furnace. Daybreak.)

“No!” he yelled, thrashing harder.

“Семнадцать. Доброкачественный. Девять. возвращение домой.” (Seventeen. Benign. Nine. Homecoming.)

“No please no!” he screamed out, his head thrown back into the bed.

“Один.” (One.) His head was thrusted back again as his body spasmed. He was trying to hold back as best he could but the words were so real in his brain as they were being said.

“грузовой вагон.” (Freight Car.) He let out one final scream of defiance when the Winter Soldier washed over his body and he went silent and still. He noticed the nurse about to puncture his skin with the needle. When he jumped into survival mode.

With a yell, all four men had been thrown across the room and the nurse backed away in horror. He looked at her with a cold gaze, daring her to try something. He left the room when she continued to tremble in fear. Bucky was gone. The Winter Soldier strutted down the hallway not in any hurry to leave, he was challenging people to come after him. A girl stepped into his view, a challenger. He smirked at her, accepting her challenge.

“Bucky?” she spoke to him.

“ Кто, черт возьми, Баки? ” (Who the hell is Bucky?) He growled at her. The girl’s eyes went wide in absolute horror. He began to slowly walk closer to the girl who couldn’t move as she was paralyzed with fear. He got right in her face and took a deep breath, closing his eyes. 

“ Какой позор.” (What a shame.) He spoke in Russian. He reached up and grabbed her face harshly. “Ты слишком красивая.” (You’re too pretty.) She was trembling with fear. He quickly backed them up to a wall so she couldn’t escape. She let out a gasp at how rough it was, her vision went blurry for a moment at the force of her head smacking into it. He shoved his knee in between her legs and lifted her up with it so his grip was now around her neck, choking her. She was gasping for air, her feet dangling off the ground as she was straddling his knee. Her eyes went bloodshot as she continued to gasp for breath. He was getting angry. She should be dead by now, it doesn’t normally take this long to choke someone out. He tightened his grip on her throat in frustration and he could still feel her struggling against him. He watched as bruises formed and went and then reformed on her neck. He stared at it in confusion and began to feel his anger slipping in curiosity, there was also a deep pain in his left arm. She noticed his grip had faltered and with all her might she pushed him away. He stumbled back feeling weaker, but took a few steadying breaths and he could feel his anger bubble over again. She saw at the end of the hallway behind him Steve was dressed in his uniform and even Tony was suited up. She looked at them and put her hand out in a silent signal to tell them to stay where they were. 

“Ты сильнее, чем ты выглядишь.” (You are stronger than you look.) He said darkly. This time she began approaching him. He reached out to grab her but she was sliding in between his legs before he knew it and was behind him. She pulled the string keeping his hospital gown on and it fell to the floor, leaving him in plain black boxer briefs. This made him very angry. He kicked the fabric away and lunged for her but she was quicker than him as he was still very groggy. She got far enough away from him to strip herself of her shirt leaving her in only a bra. He looked at her very confused.

“Что делаешь?” (What are you doing?) He asked. To his surprise she ran up to him. He went into a defensive stance ready to take a blow when instead of hurting him, she hugged him. She pressed her cheek to his chest and pulled his torso as close to her as possible. “Что это?” (What is this?) He began to feel himself growing weaker and weaker. He began to yell out in pain as he looked over and watched his arm growing with his own eyes. He looked at it terrified but he felt himself slipping away. 

“I’m so sorry.” she whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks and onto his hot skin. She couldn’t stand the sound of him crying out in so much pain, but it was the only way to get Bucky back. He continued to grow weaker and weaker and he began to fall forward. She used all her strength to keep them both up but he was double her body weight, she wasn’t that strong. “Ahhhh!” she yelled, using all her might to keep him up but she began to feel herself crumple. She had never felt this weak. Normally she’d be healing as she was breaking but her powers were working on something much more important. Bucky then fell completely unconscious and his full body weight was on her. Suddenly the weight was lifted and she watched as Steve carried him away. His arm dangling incomplete over Steve’s back. Tony rushed over to her and his helmet opened. 

“Are you okay?” he asked, eyes running over her body to check for damage. She held up a finger and grimaced for a moment then rolled her neck. She sighed as the pain subsided. 

“Yeah I’m good.” he helped her stand and she put her shirt back on. “That was kinda scary.” she said her lip quivering slightly. The adrenaline had worn off and now all she could think about was the look on Bucky’s face when he was choking her. Tony patted her on the back and walked with her to go find Steve and Bucky. 

They entered the room to find Bucky writhing around the bed in pain, clutching his arm. The arm had stopped growing just past his elbow so it still had a lot of healing to do. Steve was trying to calm him down but he was in too much pain to listen. Summer stayed in the doorway, not wanting to get any closer, afraid he would snap on her again. Tony walked up to Bucky, his suit whirring as he moved, and poked his side with his metal finger, injecting him with a pain killer. It acted immediately and he sighed in relief. He was finally coherent enough to think and look around the room. He looked at both Steve and Tony in their uniforms and his girl cowering in the doorway, looking disheveled. 

“What happened?” he asked carefully, his voice gruff from all the yelling he had been doing.

“You went cold.” Steve said sadly. Bucky rubbed his eyes.

“Did I hurt anybody?” he asked. Steve just looked down. Bucky took that as his answer. He looked up to find Summer checked out of the conversation and rubbing her neck gently. She was staring off into space, looking horrified. “Baby, I didn’t, did I?” he asked her. She didn’t acknowledge him. Stuck in reliving the look on his face when he was trying desperately to kill her. He threw his head back against his pillow and looked up to the ceiling, blinking away tears. 

“It wasn’t your fault, we don’t know what happened.” Steve told him. Bucky ignored Steve and looked back to Summer.

“Summer please look at me.” she perked up at his use of her name but she still didn’t change the expression on her face. “Baby please.” he whimpered. She responded to this, slowly bringing her eyes to meet his. “Please come here.” he whispered. She did as she was told, moving towards him cautiously. She stood at the side of the bed and he reached up to grab her hand. He winced at the pain of his arm beginning to grow at the contact from her skin but he didn’t want to let go. She tried to pull away upon seeing him in pain but he wouldn’t let her. “Don’t. It hurts more not having you with me.” he said. She slowly sat down next to him on the bed and reached up to tuck a strand of his hair behind his ear. Tears began to fall down her cheeks. Tony made a motion to Steve for them to leave to give her and Bucky some privacy, but both stayed right outside the door in case anything happened.

“You- you didn’t even recognize me.” she said crying. “You spoke in Russian and choked me.” He looked at her apologetically. “You tried to kill me, you got angry that I wasn’t dead.” she growled looking at him. He looked at her with fear in his eyes, worried he was losing her. 

He opened his mouth to say something but she let out a loud cry and crumpled into his chest. He held her as tightly as he could with his one arm. 

“I saved you.” she cried. He looked down at her in shock, now realizing why she was acting this way.

“You did baby you saved me, I’m okay. It’s okay, you saved me.” he held her tighter. She let out another cry of relief. He began to cry himself. He could practically feel her emotions. He couldn’t imagine the guilt she must live with everyday knowing she could have saved her family if only she had known she had the power to do so. But now she was able to save him. She didn’t repeat her past, she saved him. Her cries began to lose their strength as she just whimpered in his arms. Once he knew she was calming down he began to feel the pain in his arm as it slowly grew. She noticed him wincing in pain and sat up quickly, breaking contact from his body and he yelped in pain. Tony and Steve burst in upon hearing him and he just shook his head. 

“No, please touch me, it hurts more when you don’t.” he said. She pressed her hand to his face and he sighed slightly in relief and leaned into her touch.

“I love you.” she whispered. He looked up at her in surprise.

“You do?” he asked hopefully. “Even after... that?” she nodded her head, biting her lip to keep from smiling as fresh tears sprang to her eyes. “Oh my god.” he said tearing up as well. “I love you too.” she let out a short laugh of relief and leaned in to kiss him, keeping her hand on his face and he brought his hand up to hold onto his wrist. 

“So this _ is _ the one he’s been talking about.” Steve confirmed, telling this to Tony as they watched from the doorway.

“Wait, you didn’t know?” Tony turned to Steve. He just rolled his eyes and smiled as he watched the two love birds staring blissfully into each other’s eyes. 

“We should probably give them a lot more privacy this time.” Steve said, pulling Tony out of the room. 

“You’re right. Hey Friday?” Tony spoke.

“Yes, Boss?”

“Do me a favor and lock down floor 87.” he told the AI.

“Sure thing.” she said. Steve gave Tony a confused look and began to lead him to the elevators.

“I have a feeling things are going to get noisy.” Tony patted his back. Steve continued to look at him with confusion and Tony just laughed and shook his head. “I’ll explain to you when you’re older.” Tony said as the elevator doors closed. Steve then understood what Tony was saying and flushed bright red. He just thought that Summer and Bucky would want to be alone, but it made more sense as to what they would do with that alone time.


	13. Achievement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get it on in this one. You have been warned.

Summer looked down to see the progress on his arm and it was to his wrist now, the base of his hand just beginning to show.

“It’s almost done.” she whispered looking into his eyes. He leaned up to capture his lips with hers. She smiled at him.

“You have no idea how truly, madly, deeply in love I am with you.” he whispered. Her breath hitched in her throat and she looked from his eyes to his lips. “You are… everything.” he said slowly. She sat up suddenly and he looked at her with confusion. She looked to the door making sure it was closed, then back to him. 

“Friday?” she called out.

“Yes miss?”

“Can you lock the door please.” They heard the click of the lock and she winked. She moved to straddle his hips and leaned down slowly and ghosted her lips over his as she reached for the remote to the bed. Once she grabbed it she pulled back and he whined. She then pressed a button on the remote and began to lean his bed all the way back. Once he was completely flat she tossed the remote behind her back and he looked at her confused. She just smirked at him. She crossed her arms in front of her body and pulled her shirt off in one motion. 

His eyes went wide in shock as they searched the newly exposed skin. She reached behind her to take her bra off when he reached up and stopped her. He pulled her down to him and began kissing her hungrily. He moaned half in arousal half in pain as her skin touched his. He could move his wrist now, he could feel small nubs of fingers beginning to form. 

“That’s my job.” he whispered in her ear. He began kissing her neck and she became more and more aroused as she began to grind into him. He moaned again and reached up with his hand to begin to work on her bra. He was able to unclasp it with one hand and slid the straps down her arms. She pulled up from him slightly and he shuddered at the feel of his hand. Only the tips of his fingers were left unmade as the growing had slowed slightly at the loss of so much skin contact. He pulled the bra away from her body and she gasped as the cold air hit the sensitive skin of her breasts. His eyes roamed her body and he swallowed hard and looked up into her eyes. She was smirking.

“What?”

“Nothing.” she said amused. “I can just tell that you like what you see.” she wiggled her hips over his growing erection and he moaned. He sat up suddenly and slid himself back with her still on top so he could lean against the headboard. He kissed her hard and she gasped when he bit her lip, allowing his tongue to slip between her lips. He then felt it. He gasped and pulled away from her and looked at his arm. It was back, fully. There was even a freckle on the inside of his elbow that was there before. He looked at it in shock and clenched and unclenched his hand, testing it. She smiled brightly at him. He slowly brought his hand up to her face and barely brushed his skin against her cheek. He gasped at the sensation that he hadn’t felt in decades as tears sprung to his eyes. He pressed his hand fully to her cheek and she leaned into his touch, just as tearful as him.

“Thank you.” he whispered. She smiled and kissed him.

“I love you.” she said.

“I love you too.” he then smirked at her and flipped them over so he was on top. She gasped in surprise and he leant down and attacked her neck. He slowly kissed his way down her body until he got to the skin of her breasts. They were moving up and down with each ragged breath she took in and he admired them. He looked up into her face and smirked again. He kept his eyes locked on hers and he slowly stuck his tongue out and licked her erect nipple. She gasped as she watched him. He brought his newly reformed hand up to cup her other breast and he looked up to see her reaction. He smirked again when he caught her gaze. He loved seeing her like this completely blissed out. She thought for a moment. He probably thought this was too easy, she wanted to play this game too. She reached for his new hand and brought it up to her mouth. She sucked his index finger into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it. His jaw dropped open at this as he looked at her with so much want he couldn’t bear it. But then she winked at him. He growled and bit her nipple making her cry out.

“You wanna play dirty huh?” he growled. “I’ll make it dirty.” he said moving down her body. She propped herself up on her elbows to look down at him. “I’ll make it real,” he unbuttoned her pants and ripped them off her legs. “Dirty.” She whimpered slightly at his eagerness. He touched her through her underwear and she let out a pathetic little moan. He climbed up her body to capture her lips in a gentle kiss deciding to mercy her instead of tease her. She wrapped her legs around his waist pressing her core into his hardness as a challenge. He moaned into the kiss but continued to keep it loving and sweet. He pulled back slowly.

“I love you so much you have no idea.” he said slowly descending down her body again. 

“I love you too.” she smiled brightly down at him. He returned her smile but it changed to a smirk when he reached his target on her body. He hooked his fingers and began to slowly pull her underwear down. 

“Let me show you just how much I love you.” he winked. She whimpered pitifully as the cold air hit her most sensitive areas. Once he had her underwear all the way off he tossed them onto the bedside table. She looked at him confused. “I’m keeping those so I hope they didn’t have any sentimental value for you.” he said jokingly but completely serious. She giggled at that but it quickly shifted into a moan when he dragged his index finger along her slit. “So fucking wet.” he whispered. 

He leaned forward and licked a bold stripe where his finger had just been and she bit her lip to keep from moaning out. He looked up through his lashes to see her reaction and he could have burst into thin air. Her hair was slightly disheveled her lips were bright red and swollen from kissing him and biting her lips. Her chest was heaving up and down with perky nipples poking up into the air. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyelids were low with pupils blown out wide. He moaned just looking at her and went back to work quickly. He just wanted to make her feel good.

He licked her again and flattened his tongue out on her clit, adding the smallest bit of pressure. She whimpered and he couldn’t stand it. He wanted her crying out for him. He shifted his body into a more comfortable position and began to attack her clit with his lips and tongue. She was full blown moaning now and he smirked. He dragged his fingers from over her hips, down lower until they were prodding her entrance. Her body twitched at this and he slowly pushed his middle finger into her tight heat. She moaned loudly and reached down to tug on his hair. He growled into her which made her only tighten her grip and moan again.

It felt so good. She had no idea it could feel this good. She had only had a few boyfriends in the past and was only ever intimate like this with one of them. It was nice and all but it was never like this. So passionate and raw and he was just damn good at eating her out. She propped herself back up on her elbows to look down at him. His eyes were closed and his brows were furrowed in concentration. He peeked up to see what she was doing and saw she was watching him. He winked at her and added a second finger and began moving them in and out of her body. Her head lolled back and her mouth opened as a soft, high pitched moan fell from her lips. She lazily rolled her head back around to watch him, biting her lip harshly, and he looked to be in pain.

“You’re so sexy baby it hurts.” he mumbled against her clit. 

“Please.” she whimpered. She was about to say more but he starting scissoring his fingers inside her. Her arms gave out from below her as she yelped in pleasure. She gripped the sheets and bit the inside of her cheek to keep from being too loud but then he began swirling his tongue around her clit and she couldn’t help but call out his name. He then curled his fingers forward hitting the spot in her that she had never felt before. She gasped suddenly when he hit it and he looked up at her expectantly. She went up on her elbows again and watched him curiously. He didn’t take his eyes off her when he rubbed against the spot again, testing to see if he found what he thought he had found. Her hips bucked involuntarily and her head rolled back again, opening her mouth and letting out an obscenely loud, high pitched moan. He growled and attacked that spot with his fingers and circling her clit with his tongue again. 

She fell back against the bed, panting and writhing beneath him.

“Oh my god.” she said breathless. “Fuck Bucky, oh my go-od.” she moaned. She could feel him smile against her at her breathless praises. He could feel her walls clenching tighter and tighter and her body began to shake. He continued his ministrations but with more fervor, trying to coax her to release. Her moans climbed higher in pitch until she opened her mouth in a silent scream, pulsing around his fingers a few times until some of the pressure in her body released and she let out a loud, pornographic moan. He slowed his movements when he felt her body shudder and climbed back up her body, stealing her lips in a quick kiss that she barely reciprocated. She was breathing too heavy and was too blissed out to return the kiss. He chuckled at her.

“Okay?” he asked.

“Oh my god.” she said in between pants. “No one has ever made me come before.” she admitted. She looked up at him with so much love and lust in her eyes it made his body shudder in arousal. She lent up to capture his lips in a deep and passionate kiss. She spread her legs and allowed him to settle in between them when she felt he was still wearing his underwear. She pulled back abruptly.

“What?” 

“You’re wearing too many clothes.” she said sensually. 

“I’m only in my underwear.” he said amused.

“Exactly.” he swallowed hard and she smirked. He only wanted to pleasure her he didn’t even think once about his pleasure so it surprised him when she wanted to continue where this was going. She hiked her leg up on his hip and flipped them over so she was on top. She straddled his lower abdomen, getting the evidence of her orgasm and her new rush of arousal from being on top of him all over his abs. He groaned at the feeling and could feel himself getting impossibly harder. She lent down and began to kiss his neck and he shuddered. Her hands roamed over his muscular torso while his hands roamed her back. They went down to the cheeks over her bottom and squeezed them roughly, kneading the skin. She gasped into his ear and she could feel him smirk. She gained a look of determination on her face and licked a line up his neck and then pursed her lips to blow on the wet spot. He shivered and his skin erupted in goosebumps. She slipped from his grasp and moved lower on his body until her face met the wet spot she had created on his skin, just below his belly button. She looked up at him and held his gaze while she licked up her juices off his skin and blew on the wet skin. He stared down at her in awe, unable to move, being so turned on he felt like he could explode at any moment. 

She gripped the band of his boxers and began to slowly slide them down. Once they were all the way off she looked up at his aching cock and her eyes went wide. He was absolutely enormous. She looked back up into his eyes. Her face conveying her slight fear. He chuckled and pulled her up so they were face to face.

“We don’t have to.” he said pushing her hair behind her ears.

“But I want to.” she whispered. He smiled.

“In that case,” he flipped them over so he was hovering over her. “Let me take the lead.” he began attacking her neck again, lightly biting and sucking the skin. His hand teased around the skin of her folds, effectively driving her mad. He wanted to make sure she was as wet as possible to lessen her pain. He sucked on her nipples and he literally felt her getting wetter from that. He made a mental note for later that sucking her nipples was her weakness. Once he had her moaning and gasping under him he kissed her lips. “Are you ready?” he asked. She nodded her head, still reeling from all his teasing, not able to form words. “I need verbal confirmation.” he smirked.

“Yes, please.” she whimpered. She grabbed his face and brought it down to hers. She captured his lips with hers in a passionate kiss. He sighed into the kiss, receiving all the love and affection she was pouring into it and he hoped he was sending the same back. She finally pulled back, breathless and looked into his eyes. “Make love to me.” she whispered. He kissed her slowly in confirmation. He reached down and lined himself up with her entrance. 

“Let me know if it’s too much.” he slowly pushed in and her face scrunched up in pain, so he pulled back.

“No, no, please. I’ll tell you if I can’t handle it. I love you, please.” she said lifting her hips up to meet his. 

“I love you too.” he said. He proceeded to push into her again. She again winced but he didn’t pull back, he just held still allowing her to adjust and heal. She let out a breath and nodded, keeping her eyes shut, letting him know to keep going. He slowly pushed further and further in until he was almost fully seated within her. His breathing began to pick up as he tried to keep still, but it was so difficult. He could feel her contracting around him making it tighter and tighter for him, which he didn’t know was possible. She was so warm and wet around him his body shuddered at the feeling. She spread her legs further and dug her heels into his lower back pushing him all the way in. She whimpered as a single tear rolled down her cheek. He kissed it and she looked up at him. He shivered at the intensity of her gaze. He began to tear up for a different reason than she was. Until she smiled up at him and wiped his tears away, then he knew she was feeling the same thing he was. Absolute completion. 

His body jerked slightly, betraying him. He didn’t want to move yet without her giving him the word but his body couldn’t stand it. He grunted trying to steady himself and looked down, which was a big mistake. He saw where they were connecting and groaned loudly. He again jerked against his own will and glanced up to see her reaction, making sure she wasn’t in more pain. Her brows were furrowed and she was biting her lip.

“Okay?” he asked.

“Yes, please… Go.” she whimpered hotly. He slowly and gently pulled out slightly and back in. She moaned loudly and he stilled, not knowing if that was a moan of pain or pleasure. She shook her head. “It’s good, please, please.” she whined. He smirked and began a steady and slow pace of rocking in and out of her. He was holding back, arms twitching with self-control. He wanted to pound into her so badly but he didn’t want to hurt her. If this is what it was going to have to be then he’d be fine with that. Just watching her writhing around under him in pleasure could keep him satisfied for the rest of his life, even if he couldn’t go as hard as he wanted, needed. She began panting and spread her legs wider, allowing him to go deeper inside her. They both moaned at the new feeling and he gave her a few harder thrusts. She opened her mouth in an “o” but no sound came out, her brows furrowed as her body jerked.

“Oh my god, did I hurt you?” he asked worriedly. She again shook her head no.

“Bucky please,” she begged. “Harder please.” she whined. 

“What?” he searched her face. “I thought I hurt you.”

“No,” she grabbed his face. “No, it feels so good please just go, don’t hold back.” she said letting go of his face and bracing herself against the bed. He looked down her body until he reached where they were connected again. He gave one hard thrust to test the waters and she let out a loud, high pitched, breathy moan. It was the hottest sound he had ever heard. He realized that, on top of making her laugh, he wanted to pull that sound from her as well as often as he could. She looked up into his eyes, urging him on and he gave a few more hard thrusts, grunting as he did so. She felt so good wrapped around him, he wanted to let go. She told him to and she seemed to be enjoying herself, so he did. He began pounding into her relentlessly. She was throwing her head back and forth, moaning loudly. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down to him. She scratched her hands down his back and he growled at her plea to be rougher. He grabbed her hands and held them above her head. He sat up higher to get a better angle and pounded into her even harder. He let out a low moan when she let out a particularly pornographic noise.

“You keep doing that baby this is gonna be over sooner than you want.” he growled in her ear.

“I can’t help it, you feel so good.” she whimpered. He basically went cross-eyed in pleasure at that. She had completely lost control, she didn’t know what she was doing or saying, she could only focus on the intense pleasure he was giving her. He quickly pulled out and turned her over so she was laying flat on her stomach. His hand still holding her wrists above her head and he lightly slapped her ass as she was wiggling it in the air for attention. He slid into her from this angle and he shuddered. She moaned immediately, arching her back, trying to get more of him inside her. He pushed all the way in and she gasped and basically screamed. “Oh my god right there.” she panted. He pummeled into her, making sure not to shift his hips so he could keep hitting that spot for her. He felt her squeezing him as her body began to tremble. He slowed his thrusts down, keeping her from finishing. “Ohhh no please, Bucky.” she whined.

“Not like this baby.” he said pulling out and laying on the bed, flat on his back. She propped herself up and looked at him. She climbed on top of him and kissed him hotly, taking his breath away.

“You feel so good Bucky.” she moaned in his ear. He shivered.

“C’mon baby.” he smirked. “Hop on.” she winked at him and reached down to grab him. His body jerked when her hand made contact with his member and she gave him a few pumps before leading him into her entrance. They both sighed when she was fully surrounding him. She bent down and kissed him, grinding down into him. He took matters into his own hands when he gripped her hips and bent his legs, giving himself the optimal leverage to pound into her. Her mouth opened against his lips and she moaned into his mouth. A high pitched breathy pant and he swallowed it up, loving making her like this. 

“O-oh-oh-ooo my-y go-o-od.” her words were broken up by his ruthless pounding.

“You gettin’ close baby?” he asked breathless.

“Ohh go-od, y-yes.” she said against his mouth. He kissed her, swallowing her moans. He could feel her tensing around him again, but this time he didn’t let up, he allowed her clenching to coax him to his finish too. 

“Come on baby.” he begged, not able to hold back much longer. She took in a deep breath and opened her mouth in a silent scream against his mouth. Her violent pulses rocked through her body and got him to his release as well. She collapsed her face into his neck and whimpered against his skin as she felt him ejaculate inside her. She grinded her hips into him, chasing the last of her orgasm as he finished. His hand following her hips as she did so. They were both breathing heavy, shaking in one another’s arms as he softened slowly inside her. She closed her eyes contentedly relaxing into him with a satisfied smile on her face.

“Was that okay?” he asked, voice ragged from all his moaning. She gave him a light chuckle and lifted herself up and gave him a quick peck on the lips before collapsing back down against him.

“You know what? Calling that the best ever would still be an understatement.” he smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head. He slowly pulled out of her and rolled them onto their sides, keeping her body facing his as they tangled their legs together. 

“I love you.” she mumbled sleepily against his chest. He smiled.

“I love you too.”


	14. Assuring

Bucky woke up a few hours later. She was lying next to him breathing heavily and whimpering in her sleep. Her skin was slick with sweat and her brows were furrowed in pain.

“No, no, no, no!” she mumbled.

“Summer?” Bucky whispered, gently shaking her shoulder. She jolted upright, waking immediately. She looked around the room in horror until her eyes landed on Bucky and she crawled into him, breathing heavily against his chest as he held her. 

“I had a bad dream.” she said sadly against his chest.

“I know baby, it’s okay. I have them too.” he soothed her. After a few moments she had calmed down, her breathing had slowled and her body relaxed more into Bucky’s arms. She felt so safe there. She knew that he would do anything to protect her just by the way he held her and ran his fingers through her hair to soothe her. She placed a kiss on his chest and pulled back just enough to look up at him lovingly.

“I need to tell you a secret.” she whispered with mischievous smile.

“What’s that?” he smiled gently down at her.

“I love you.” she said genuinely. His heart fluttered at her words and her heart fluttered at the smile he gave her. 

“I love you too.” 

“I’ve loved you for a long time.” she said. He kissed her forehead in response and smiled down at her, getting lost in her eyes. He thought for a moment, thinking back he couldn’t remember an exact moment where he knew he loved her, every interaction he had with her seemed to be building more and more on that feeling. He may have known he loved her the moment he met her, but that still seemed to have built from something, something that he felt like he had always known.

“I’ve loved you forever.” he said. She smiled in response and nestled herself closer into his chest. Every fear he had ever had, every doubt, every feeling of anger or sadness that was floundering in his mind from naught, any negative emotion was gone, all replaced by her.

They had fallen asleep again and woke up to the sun shining in their eyes. They both groaned as they stretched their bodies and she giggled.

“What?” he asked amused.

“I’m sore.” she said. 

“Yeah?” he said, still confused by what she meant. She giggled again.

“I’m sore.” she repeated. “From you.” she looked up at him and blushed.

“You are?” he began to get worried. Shouldn’t she have healed? Did he hurt her that bad that she couldn’t repair herself?

“Hey, hey.” she kissed his forehead. “You didn’t hurt me,” she said, knowing that was exactly what he was thinking. “And it’s not so much sore as a feeling of satisfaction. This is just how I imagined sore from doing that to feel like.” she said. He sighed in relief and then smirked. 

“I wonder how sore I can make you next time.” he spoke lowly. She swallowed hard, feeling her body flush with arousal. He stared at her for a moment longer before he winked and sat up. He looked around for his clothes when he remembered the only thing he was brought in wearing was his underwear. “This is a problem.” he chuckled still looking around the room aimlessly. She stood up beginning to look for her clothes as well. She stood in front of the large window that allowed for the golden morning light to spill into the room and dance over her skin. She looked absolutely ethereal. “Oh my god.” he said in a pained voice.

“What?” she turned around quickly, looking for the source of his pain.

“You’re so damn beautiful.” he looked her up and down, still with that pained expression on his face. “How’s a fella supposed to go back to the real world when there’s someone out there who looks like this.” he gestured to her. She smiled at this. She could literally watch him getting turned on by the sight of her since he was also still nude. Him getting turned on was turning her on. He was biting his lip and looking her up and down with disheveled hair and dark eyes. She slowly stalked towards him and he stood up slightly taller. She ran her hands through his hair and kissed him passionately. He moaned when he felt her skin brush against his growing erection. 

She continued to kiss him as she dragged her hands down his body and timidly grabbed him. He moaned loudly into her mouth and she smirked, gaining more confidence at his eagerness. 

“I could say the same thing about you.” she whispered against his lips. She pulled back and gave him the most sinister, sexy look she could manage and slowly got down on her knees while maintaining eye contact. The pained expression was back on his face when he realized what she was going to do.

“Oh baby.” was all he managed when she gave him a long lick up the underside of his dick. She took it curiously in her hand and felt all around it. She was memorizing every line and small bump and the texture difference between the soft tip to the smooth shaft. She then leaned her head forward giving him another lick and looked back up at him. He was completely enraptured in her, something much more than just lust behind his eyes. She looked back down at it then closed her eyes, slowly taking it into her mouth. Her tongue swirled around it, wetting it and he groaned loudly. He gathered up her hair in one hand and she felt herself getting wetter at his touch. She didn’t understand why that was so hot for him to hold her hair back for her while she pleased him, but she moaned around him causing his hips to jerk forward slightly and let out a gasp. She pulled him out of her mouth a little bit more until she could just swirl her tongue around the tip, and then she slowly put as much of him in her mouth that she could fit. She took a deep breath and tried to relax her body as she felt him get closer and closer to the back of her throat. She only had half of him in her mouth when he did hit the back of her throat. She gagged slightly and he groaned at the feel of it. He yanked on her hair trying to pull back so she didn’t continue gagging but she pushed him further into her mouth and moved her hands from his thighs to the parts her mouth couldn’t reach and began to slowly pump him. She finally did pull back slightly, took a deep breath, and then started to bob her head. 

“Shit, that feels so good baby.” he said huskily. She looked up at him through her lashes and she moaned at the sight of him. His lips were swollen from him biting them and his cheeks were flushed pink. His hair was framing his face beautifully and his abs were contracting subtly.

“You’re so hot.” she pulled him out of her mouth but continued to pump him with her hands.

“Me?” he guffawed. She bit her lip and nodded feeling a new craving for him. She took him back in her mouth and bobbed her head as fast as she could. He groaned loudly and brought his other hand to her head, fucking her mouth. She moaned at how dirty she felt on her knees, lips wrapped around his cock, and she was dripping from it. She brought one of her hands down her body gathering up her wetness on her hand and reached up with her hand and slid it down his body, smearing it all over him. “Oh fuck.” he stuttered watching her. “I’m close.” he huffed out quickly, followed by another loud moan. She doubled down on her actions trying to coax him to finish. She wanted to taste him. He let out a few more grunts when she felt him tense up and release in hot spurts down her throat. Not all of it could fit in her mouth as she continued to slowly bob up and down his shaft so some of it dribbled down her chin. 

Once he finished he pulled her mouth off of him and she looked up at him innocently, hoping he enjoyed himself. His eyes were darker than she’d ever seen them. He reached down and gripped her shoulders, bringing her up to him. Once she was standing he took his index finger and gathered up his cum on her chin and brought it to her mouth. She opened her lips happily and sucked it off his finger.

“That’s all for you.” he whispered hotly. She hummed in appreciation and looked at him with lustful eyes. He quickly grabbed her and walked her back against the wall, crashing his lips onto hers. She gasped but pushed him back. He looked over her concerned, worried he’d hurt her.

“We can’t get started again, I have training with Nat today.” she told him, slightly out of breath.

“No baby, please let me return the favor.” he whined, running his hand up and down her arm. She smiled at him.

“Maybe later, right now I gotta go learn how to beat you up someday.” she winked and slipped from his grasp to put her clothes on. He clutched his chest and feigned pain, and gestured to his slowly softening length.

“Baby, you just did.” he said. She laughed at him.

“There’s more where that came from too.” she joked. “No pun intended.” He laughed and slipped on his boxers, grabbing the blanket from the bed and wrapping it around his shoulders. Once she was dressed he opened the door for her and they sneaked out of the room together. They laughed on the elevator ride up to their floor level and he wrapped her in the blanket with him while they walked to their rooms. They stopped in front of her door and she looked up at him.

“I’ll see you later.” she said smiling. 

“Before you go I want to ask you something.” he looked down nervously and cleared his throat. She looked up at him expectantly, but waiting patiently for him to gain the courage. “I guess this kinda goes without saying but I still want to make it official that you’re mine but do you want to go steady, with-with me?” he asked her with puppy dog eyes. She giggled.

“I’d love to go steady with you.” she smiled up at him. “Even though no one says that anymore, but I wouldn’t want to go steady with anyone other than you.” he beamed at her and they shared a long passionate kiss. Her hands rested on his chest and he sighed at the feeling of her skin on his. She began to get aroused again as she felt his muscles flexing beneath her fingers and pulled back breathless. “We need to stop now before this gets outta hand.” 

“Maybe you can cancel with Nat today and just spend the day with me.” he whispered sensually in her ear kissing her neck. “I’ll give you a good workout.” She moaned softly at the feel of him licking the side of her neck and he held her a little tighter. “You can’t make noises like that and then expect me to not want to do more.” he said slipping his hands under the fabric of her shirt and running them over the bare skin of her back. She melted into his touch and whimpered when he sucked hard on her neck. 

“Bucky, please.” she whimpered, not knowing if that meant she wanted him to continue or stop. She wanted him to continue, God, did she want him to continue, but she also wanted to take her avenging seriously, and missing a work out to have sex with her teammate wouldn’t be the most professional thing in the world to do.

“Please what baby? I’ll do anything in the world for you you just gotta tell me what you want.” he whispered in her ear, softly biting it. His hands slid around to her front, cupping and massaging her breasts. He reached back around, unhooking it, so he could better reach her nipples. He swirled his fingers around them, pinching them slightly. She whimpered at his touch, melting into the feeling, which was going down her spine straight to her dripping sex. She rolled her body into him. She had to make a decision now. If he went any further she wouldn’t be able to stop and she surely would miss her workout, but she could stop him now as she wasn’t quite to the point of no return. “What do you want baby?” he asked again.

He slowly lifted her shirt up and dipped his head down under it and began to suck on her nipples. She moaned loudly at this, losing all control. Her fingers gripped his hair roughly and she threw her head back against the wall.  _ Now or never.  _ She pulled his head back from her body and looked at him breathless.

“You have five minutes.” she said, reaching for the doorknob. He smirked.

“I only need two.” The second the door opened it was slammed shut again as Bucky threw her body into it. She gasped at the harsh contact but bit her lip at his roughness. He was on his knees in front of her, pulling her pants and underwear down as quickly as he could. Once her lower half was completely naked he looked up at her, dripping for him. She was so wet there was a string of it from her entrance attached to her thigh. He groaned at the sight. He reached up with his index finger and slid it across her folds, collecting the wetness. He brought it up to his mouth and sucked it clean and she whimpered.

“Bucky please hurry.” she whined.

“Sssshhh, baby, I’ll take care of you.” he winked at her. He lent forward and took a long lick from her entrance to her clit. She gasped and moaned softly at the pleasurable feeling. He lifted one of her legs and wrapped it around his shoulder and pulled her body closer to him, trying to get as much of his mouth on her as possible. 

She closed her eyes to focus only on the feeling of his tongue massaging her clit masterfully. He then brought it lower and thrust it up into her entrance and she gasped and her body jerked. She let out a loud moan at the feeling.

“Do that again.” she told him breathless, panting. He did as he was told, thrusting his tongue in and out of her while his nose was rubbing against her clit. She could feel her orgasm building. She huffed out a laugh at how quick it was approaching, two minutes indeed. Her moans got more and more high pitched and loud as his movement continued. He didn’t stop or change what he was doing, he just kept on fucking her with his tongue and burrying his face into her clit, brows furrowed in concentration.  _ C’mon baby, c’mon.  _ He chanted in his head.

“Oh please don’t stop, I’m gonna, oh fuck.” she got out just in time for her orgasm to hit her. The waves of pleasure washed over her body and her cunt pulsed with it. He lapped up everything she gave him and felt relieved that he did it for her. Once she had stopped pulsing he stood up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. She looked at him, still breathless, and utterly wrecked. Her chest was heaving up and down and her hair was disheveled.

“You’re so sexy.” he said. She huffed out a laugh. 

“Get out of here before we get started again.” she said. He laughed and gave her a quick kiss and slipped out the door. She took a few more deep breaths and ran to change into her workout clothes. 

She grabbed a granola bar and her water bottle and she was out the door. She ate the granola bar in the elevator and chugged some of the water and made it outside the gym doors a few minutes early. She walked in and set her stuff down and greeted Natasha with a smile.

“Hey Nat.” she spoke.

“Hey kid. You ready to kick some ass today?”

“Always.” she smiled. Once they were warmed up Natasha trained her, this time with much more advanced moves. She, as usual, picked them up very quickly as her body recovered from falls and didn’t need to leave time to heal and try again in a few weeks.

“You’re doing very good.” Nat praised. “I’m impressed, but then again I’m not because I know you’re capable.” she smirked.

“That means a lot coming from you.” she smiled.

“What do you say we put you against someone who can fight back?” she asked her, gesturing to the dummy that she practiced the moves on.

“Whatever you say.” she shrugged. Nat smiled in response and called towards the door. “You can come in.” The door opened loudly with a creak and out stepped Steve Rogers. She hadn’t talked to him since their ‘date’ and hadn’t seen him since she was in her bra holding up the Winter Soldier. She blushed when their eyes met and looked down.

“Nat I don’t-” she started.

“It’s fine.” Steve said, smiling reassuringly. “I can take a few hits.” he winked at her and she calmed down, catching the double meaning and feeling more comfortable.

“Okay then, let’s do this.” she said and got into a fighting stance. He shook out his arms and then also got into a stance. She didn’t really know what to do. She didn’t know if she should try really hard and risk failing or doing something wrong and embarrassing herself, but she couldn’t go easy because there is no going easy on Captain America and she wanted to take this seriously.

“Stop thinking.” Natasha told her.

She took a deep breath and nodded. She lunged for him making it look like she was going to go high when really she was faking him out and went for his legs. She knocked him to the ground and went to jump on top of him to pin him down but he was much, much stronger than her. He grabbed her arms and brought them together, pushing against her until she was the one on the ground. He used one arm to hold her arms above her head and the other on her hip, pinning her lower body to the ground. She struggled against him, thinking. She took a deep breath and fought against his arm pinning her hip down, no give. She wasn’t even going to try her arms, she knew even both her arms weren’t near as strong as his one. Her hips may be pinned but her legs weren’t. She lifted her leg, kneeing just above his elbow, making him lose his grip she then flipped over on her stomach, lifted her hips up until he was bent over her. She then straightened her legs and twisted her body until he flopped on the ground next to her. When he tried to get up, she used her arms that still were gripped together by her, to wrap around his throat. He could either let go of her or end up choking so he let go, freeing her, both of them now back on their feet. She was ready to pounce again when she heard clapping. She looked over to see Natasha clapping loudly and beaming at her.

“Good stuff kid.” she said. Summer smiled brightly at her, breathing heavy, then looked to Steve who was also slightly in shock.

“Yeah not bad.” he said, blushing slightly and looking away.

“Alright Sums, let’s call it a day. Same time tomorrow yeah?” Nat said, picking up her gear.

“Yes ma’am.” she responded. She ran off to bang on Bucky’s door and tell him about her successful day. He opened the door wearing a towel around his waist with wet hair, he must have just gotten out of the shower. “Guess what?” she yelled excitedly. He smiled at her excitement.

“What?”

“I just beat up Steve!” she squealed. “Well kind of, he pinned me and I escaped and that was it, but I escaped! And Natasha said ‘Good stuff kid’. The Black Widow, praised me.” she blurted out. He just looked at her shocked. He shook his head to snap himself out of it and gave her a weak smile.

“That’s great.” he said, not sounding like he meant it. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked suddenly concerned, picking up on his hesitation.

“Nothing, nothing, nothing should be wrong.” he said, almost trying to convince himself. She stepped closer to him sensing that he needed to talk about something and he stepped out of the way, letting her come in and he closed the door carefully.

“What’s wrong?” she asked again, setting her stuff on the counter and leaning against it with her arms crossed.

“I just,” he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Steve? You fought Steve?”

“Yeah, Nat was the one who brought him in. She thought it was time for me to fight an actual person, not just the dummy.” she studied his face. He sighed again.

“Why didn’t she do it?”

“I don’t know, maybe because it would be easier to coach me if she wasn’t fighting me.” she waited for him to respond but he didn’t say anything. He just continued to look away, seeming to be having some sort of inner turmoil. “He didn’t hurt me, and even if he did, I’d heal in no time.” she said timidly, sensing he was getting angry. She took a step towards him and he covered his face in his hands. She reached up to touch his arm gently but that triggered him.

“That’s not it.” he raised his voice, but not quite yelling. He was trying hard not to lose his cool but it was slipping from him nonetheless. She jumped back at his quip. “You’re telling me the guy who also has feelings for you, who you said yes to go on a date with, one more date than you’ve been with me might I add, was writhing around on the floor wrestling with you?” he yelled, and ran his hands through his hair. He turned away in frustration and punched the door. She jumped and began to shake in fear. She was beginning to understand what was going on, and it made sense. It had taken him a long time to even admit he liked her and get to the point they are, that of course he’d be insecure that Captain America also likes his girl. He wasn’t blaming her, or trying to make her feel guilty, she understood his outburst as one of insecurity. She was still scared of him. That last time he was this angry, he wanted her dead.

“Okay yes we wrestled.” she took a steadying breath, trying to calm her nerves. “But Bucky, remind me again,” she took a step closer to him and he looked up at her, watching her. “Whose dick was it that I sucked this morning?” His clenched fists, loosened slightly. “And whose tongue was it fucking me right before I left to train,” she put a hand on his chest as it heaved up and down. “And who was the one making love to me all night?” she whispered the last part on his lips. He let out a long steadying breath. 

“You’re right.” he said quietly, holding his head in shame. She cupped his face, lifting it to meet her eyes. 

“I love  _ you _ Bucky.” she said grabbing his shoulders. “And don’t hate him either, I wouldn’t want you guys to stop being friends because of this.”

“Don’t worry, I think I’ll be okay.” he smiled at her. She looked down shyly, blushing from his loving gaze and realized what little he was wearing and just how damn good he looked. Her breathing began to pick up as her eyes roamed his body, from the thick muscles on his chest, down to his taut stomach and the little line of hair that disappeared into the towel that was hanging dangerously low on his hips. The delicious ‘v’ lines leading her eyes to a place under the towel she wanted to touch so badly. She looked to her hands that were on his shoulders and brought them down slightly to squeeze his thick, heavy arms. Her breathing began to pick up when she felt him flex slightly, knowing what she was doing. She looked up at him with hungry, pleading eyes. They looked at each other for a moment, the tension building. At the same time, as if able to read the other’s mind, their lips crashed together in a searing, passionate kiss that was more heated and lust filled than any they’d shared together before. She moaned when he bit her lip and he lifted her legs up so they wrapped around his waist, holding her up with ease. He walked her through his apartment and to his bathroom, setting her down on the floor and turning the shower on, all while keeping his lips on hers.

She yanked on the towel hard and grabbed him. He moaned into the kiss and began to undress her. He grabbed the front of her sports bra and ripped it apart, her breasts bursting from the tight confines of the material. She gasped as the cold air hit her nipples but moaned when he began to tease them with his fingers. She let go of him and began to peel her leggings from her body and he ripped her underwear from her body too, leaving them both completely naked.

“Hey,” she said breathless, finally pulling away. “You’re gonna need to reimburse me for all that.” he pulled her into the shower, the hot water beating down on her back until he shoved her against the wall and she shivered from the cold surface, her nipples pebbling in response.

“Let me make it up to you.” he growled, attacking her neck. She panted. This has been done so many times already, him shoving her against a wall and kissing her neck, she would just stand there and take it, turning into a mess. She wanted to make him feel that way, she wanted to feel in charge, like she had with Steve. Steve had her pinned just like Bucky has her now, she was going to fight back.

She reached down and grabbed his throbbing dick, giving it a few pumps, successfully stilling his kisses from her neck. She turned their bodies around so he was the one against the wall and he looked at her surprised. She got down on her knees and began to suck his cock. He gasped suddenly and threw his head back against the shower wall.

“Fuck.” he said in surprise. She looked up at him and winked, hollowing out her cheeks and massaging him with her tongue. She reached up and gently pulled on his balls and his body jerked, he hunched over her in pleasure and shuddered. His hands gripped her hair and she pulled back and swatted them away.

“No touching.” she demanded, keeping her eyes on his as she opened her mouth to take him back in. He clenched his fists and his mouth dropped in pleasure and surprise. He reached up to the shower door and leaned his weight against it, keeping his hands as far away from her as possible so she wouldn’t stop what she was doing with her mouth. She would bob her head quickly, sucking hard, then pull out and lick all over him with her tongue. She would then take him as deep as she could and swallow around his dick make him shudder in pleasure. She wouldn’t stay on one thing too long however, wanting him to stay on the edge but never fall off it. He moaned loudly, his voice bouncing off the walls in the room. She moaned at the sound of his pleasure and began to touch herself with her free hand. He looked down to see what she was doing and groaned again.

“Baby, please let me do that.” he whimpered weakly. She looked up at him challengingly and shut him up with a tug of his balls. He moaned out, closing his eyes and lightly punching the shower door in pleasure and frustration. She began bobbing her head quickly and this time didn’t stop. She could feel him thrusting into her slightly and his cock began to twitch. He didn’t warn her when he came. When she felt his hot spurts shoot into her mouth she pulled back and began pumping him with her hand and letting him cum all over her face. He watched as he emptied himself on her and as much as he wanted to keep watching, his orgasm was so intense that his eyes rolled back in his head, stopping him from seeing the goddess below him being covered by his seed. Once he stilled she stood up but he didn’t move, still panting with clenched fists. She smirked and decided to give him a moment, cleaning herself off. She began to shampoo her hair when he finally spoke. 

“That was the best orgasm I’ve ever had.” he said.

“I’m honored James.” she spoke, using his real name for the first time while massaging the shampoo into her scalp. He growled at the use of his real name and pinned her against the wall again. The shampoo cascading down her body. 

“Don’t call me that unless you want to get fucked into next week.” he snarled against her mouth.

“My apologies Sergeant Barnes.” she smirked, breaking free from his gasp as he froze at the use of his title. She rinsed the shampoo from her hair and reached for his bar of soap, but his hand grabbed her wrist, stopping her. She looked up at him and saw the hunger in his eyes. It made her gasp just by looking at his face. He slowly backed her to the wall, grabbing her other hand and pinning them both above her head. He kept his eyes locked on hers while his other hand cupped her core. She gasped again at the contact.

“You think you can get smart with me huh?” he snarled. She swallowed hard. She could feel her arousal in between her legs growing as her clit throbbed for more contact. She tried to wiggle her hips to get more friction, but his hand moved from her core to her hip, effectively stilling her and taking away what was giving her friction.

“Bucky please.” she whimpered pathetically.

“That’s Sergeant Barnes to you, miss.” he growled. She moaned at his words but bit her lip to keep anymore noises from coming out. “Now,” he leaned in closer to her, his lips just millimeters away from hers. “Let’s try this again.” he whispered against her lips. She whimpered in self-restraint, she wanted to lean forward and kiss him but she didn’t know where he was going with this dominant thing and she sure as hell wanted to find out. “Keep your arms behind your back.” he said letting go of her wrists and she quickly brought them down and behind her back as if she had been cuffed. She began breathing a little easier as she felt the blood rush back down to her fingertips. “And keep your legs,” he said against her ear. “Spread.” She let out the smallest whimper and did as she was told, standing with her feet slightly wider and hips with apart. He stepped back and watched as her chest heaved up and down and as her bottom lip kept slipping from the grip of her teeth only to get recaptured by them. Her cheeks were pink and her eyes were blown wide with lust and want. His eyes trailed down her body and ran over her dripping center. He moaned inwardly at the sight. Even the water couldn’t wash away her arousal. 

He grabbed the bar of soap and ran his hands over it lathering it up. He then ran it over her body and she rested her head back against the wall behind her. She relaxed a little at his touch as he didn’t seem to be trying to turn her on more as he just simply washed her. He grabbed her arms lifting them up again to wash under her armpits and she tried to suppress a giggle. When he finished he allowed her to step under the spray of the water and rinse the suds off. Once all the soap was gone from her body she was slammed against the wall again. She gasped in surprise and she was about to reach out for him when he glared at her and she went into her position. Arms behind her back, legs spread. He smiled.

“Good girl.” he said. Heat rushed to her cheeks again at his praise. He stepped towards her and massaged her breasts. She hummed at the contact and closed her eyes, leaning her head back. He then began to pinch and squeeze at her nipples causing a flood of arousal to begin to leak from her body. She moaned and tried to stop herself from clenching her legs together. Her back arched giving him more of her breasts and he growled, leaning down to suck at them. She let out a whine that echoed in the bathroom as he attacked her chest. He didn’t stop anytime soon either. Spending what felt like a lifetime sucking and biting at her nipples making her mad. She couldn’t get any friction on her clit that she desperately needed with her legs spread but it was throbbing so intensely it was almost painful.

“Sergeant please.” she croaked out.

“Please what, miss?” he smirked. She huffed in frustration, throwing her head back at the pleasure he was giving her but also at the torture as it wasn’t enough.

“Please touch me.”

“I am touching you.” he smirked. She groaned.

“Please touch my clit Sergeant, please I need it so bad.” she whimpered. He didn’t even respond. In fact, he seemed to have ignored her request as she still didn’t feel him let up from her breasts. She was about to beg him again when she felt his leg come up and press against her core. She moaned loudly at the contact and instantly began to grind on his leg. It was hard not being able to steady herself with her hands but she wasn’t going to complain in fear that he’d take it away. She was so happy she was finally getting some much needed friction.

“This what you needed baby?” he asked breathing heavily, just as turned on as she was. A thrill ran through him as he watched her blissed out and thankful for his thigh. It was so hot watching her ride his thigh his resolve almost broke and he almost moved to get inside her, but he held back.

“Yes, yes, thank you.” she said breathlessly. He inwardly moaned at this. She was so fucking grateful even for just his thigh, that’s how worked up he had gotten her. He began to feel a little bit guilty that he had teased her so much. He flexed his thigh and she gasped a breathy high pitched little noise, one of his favorite sounds from her and he lost it. He growled pulling his leg away and she whimpered at the loss of contact but she wasn’t disappointed for long as he grabbed both her legs and wrapped them around his hips and slipped into her all in the same motion. She gasped and groaned and the tight fit as he had not fingered her and stretched her out before this. He immediately began slamming into her and she wrapped her arms around his body. His hands were glued to her hips as he was using his arms to thrust her on himself. He let out a loud moan and she silenced him with her lips on his. She pulled back, both of them needing air as they gasped and moaned into each others faces.

“Tell me how it feels baby.” he said breathily. She moaned.

“It feels so good Sergeant, please don’t stop.” He gave her a few more hard thrusts, but then he did just that, he stopped. She whined when he pulled out. He shut the water off and stepped out of the shower, leaving her standing there a shaky mess. She was holding onto the shower wall for support as her legs were numb from the position they were in. He poked his head in the shower looking at her.

“Dry off, then sit on the bed and wait for me.” he said, winked, and tossed a towel at her. She knew that they were just playing a game but it turned her on so much to be dominated by him. Maybe instead of trying to take charge she should let him lead more often. She did as she was told and sat on the edge of the bed. She felt guilty as she was still so turned on she was dripping down his sheets and soaking them. She was looking down at it, watching the wet spot grow ever so slowly as she slightly ground into the bed, chasing the friction. He walked in and her head snapped up to look at him. “I thought I told you to dry off.” he said coming into the room.

“I- I did, sir.” she said shaking slightly, buzzing with nervous and aroused excitement. He got close to her face and ran a finger up her dripping slit and she shivered. He brought his finger up into her face and it was covered in her arousal. 

“Then why is my finger all wet?” he asked. She looked up at him, not knowing if she should answer or not. “Answer the question.” he demanded.

“Y-you sir.” she said and looked down, slightly embarrassed. He suddenly pushed her shoulders back so she was laying flat on the bed and he knelt to the ground and began attacking her clit with his mouth. She moaned loudly, loud enough she was worried people might hear but she didn’t care. All she could focus on was the feeling of Bucky licking her clit and fingering her. She couldn’t hold back her moans anymore. She gave out moan after pornographic moan and Bucky couldn’t hold back anymore either. He sprang up threw her towards the center of the bed and jumped on her. He grabbed his cock and slipped it into her and immediately began pounding into her. He let out a loud grunt as she squeezed around him. The headboard was banging loudly above them and she yelled and moaned even more. Suddenly Bucky stopped and turned towards the door.

“Why did yo-”

“Shhh.” he cut her off quieting her.

“Is everything okay in there?” she heard Steve ask from behind the door.

“Everything is fine.” Bucky called back. Summer whimpered as she felt her walls contracting around him, needing him to move and not just sit still inside her. He picked up on this and slowly began rocking into her, putting a hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. 

“Are you sure because I thought I heard yelling.” Steve called.

“I was uh, just watching TV, I guess I had the volume up too loud.” Bucky called back smirked down at Summer who smiled back up at him.

“Okay well, you wanna go for a run? I think we need to talk.” He said, wiggling the doorknob.

“Don’t come in!” Bucky yelled. When he yelled his hips jerked and he hit inside her the perfect spot and she let a moan escape from her lips. The second it did her hands shot up to her face and covered her mouth and he turned to look at her quickly with wide eyes.

“What was that?” Steve asked. The way he asked the question though it sounded like he already knew the answer.

“Just go away I’ll meet up with you later.” Bucky called now getting more desperate to continue pounding into his girlfriend. He wanted to patch things up with his friend but no way in hell would he leave his girl dripping and unsatisfied. They heard a huff and the footsteps left the door. “Finally.” he said thrusting harshly into her. It only took a few more for the both of them to moan out in pleasure and finish against one another.


	15. Adjustments

“Doll, as much as I’d love to stay and make love to you all day I should really go find Steve and patch things up.” he said trying to get out of her embrace. She thought for a moment and let go.

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” She said.

“Wait what?” Bucky looked at her surprised and amused.

“What?”

“Did you just say “you’re right?” he asked teasing her. She rolled her eyes. “How’d those words taste coming out of your mouth?”

“Hey, hey, you’re allowed to be right.” he looked at her like he didn’t believe her. “I just can’t be wrong.” she smiled. He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

“Of course not.” he said standing up and putting some clothes on. “Make yourself at home here if you’d like. I’d love for you to be here when I get back but I understand if you want to be in your own space.” he said pulling a shirt over his head. She smiled.

“You’re the best.”

“Not compared to you.” he smiled back. He grabbed his keys from the counter. “I’ll see ya later.” He closed the door behind him and took a deep breath and smiled to himself. He had never been this happy in his life. As he began walking towards the elevator he started to get more nervous. Was Steve going to be mad at him for taking a girl he liked too? Not to treat her like an object, but anyone would feel upset if someone else started dating the person they liked. Maybe Steve is going to tell him they shouldn’t be friends anymore. His oldest and best friend, the guy who was there for him for anything, was losing that worth her? He tried to shake those thoughts from his head as he hit the button on the elevator. 

He reached the ground floor and stepped out, making his way to the track where Steve was already running. He waited and the start line for Steve to finish his lap.

“Hey.” he said jogging up slightly out of breath, slightly.

“Hey.” Bucky looked down already feeling guilty.

“So not to make this awkward or anything but did I just interrupt you guys, you know,” Bucky looked up at him. “Fonduing?” Bucky let out a laugh at that.

“Yeah, sorry man.” Bucky said relieved that his friend seemed to be in good spirits.

“No no, I’m sorry, I hope I didn’t ruin, ah, anyways.” Bucky chuckled at his friend’s awkwardness.

“What did you want to talk about?” he asked with a smile trying to get things back on track. Steve looked down.

“Right.” he began to nervously shuffle his feet. He looked to the side in thought then gestured for Bucky to take his shirt off. “Let’s go for a run.” Bucky ditched his shirt and the keys in his pocket on the ground next to Steve’s things. They picked up a normal pace for runners, but not a normal pace for people to be holding a conversation. The super serum has to show itself somewhere. They ran for a little and when Steve didn’t say anything Bucky couldn’t take it. He felt like he was about to get scolded for something.

“Look man, I’m sorry about her, I didn’t know you liked her too and-” Steve cut Bucky off.

“No man, I’m sorry. I should have known who you were talking about, I was too caught up in ogling her myself. I’m glad she likes you though.” Bucky smiled at the thought of her.

“I just feel bad it worked out the way it did.” Bucky said.

“Yeah, it wasn’t the best feeling in the world but after seeing the way you guys looked at each other, I just couldn’t be the reason to keep you apart.” Steve said. Bucky sighed with relief. “But that’s not what I wanted to talk about.” Steve said. Bucky slowed his pace in surprise and worry and so did Steve. They both stopped in the middle of the track, both of them breathing heavy and hands resting on their hips.

“What is it then?”

“I know you’re a good man, you’re the best man I know.” Steve started.

“But…”

“But,” he sighed. “You’re tried to kill her.” Bucky looked at him shocked. “I know you can’t control it and she can heal herself and is much better at fighting now, she’s actually really good-” Bucky took a step away from him, hurt that his friend was saying all these things. “I’m just worried something will happen.” Steve said guiltily. Bucky blinked a few times trying to calm himself. It didn’t work.

“You don’t think I’m worried too?” Bucky yelled at him. “You don’t think I feel like she can do better? If she deserves anyone it’s you pal, Mr. Righteous himself Captain America, not me. I’m a fucking monster and she likes me-loves me for whatever fucking reason, God knows why. And you don’t think I’m worried about her? I’m fucking petrified man. I tried to kill her, she told me-” Tears were welling up in his eyes but he kept going. He lowered his voice now. “She told me I was angry because she wouldn’t die. And I didn’t want to say anything else because she was so happy she saved me, but she didn’t. Her powers healed my arm and the pain is what snapped me out of it. What happens if I don’t have anything to heal and I go cold again huh? It won’t work like last time. What if I kill the only person I’ve ever loved and the only person who's ever loved me?” He was breathing more deeply now after this outburst. His chest heaving up and down.

“I love you.” Steve tried.

“Yeah like a brother man,” he rolled his eyes. “Brothers have to love each other, she doesn’t have to do anything.” Steve risked taking a step closer.

“Stark can help with that.” Steve said gently. “That’s what I’m trying to say.”

“He can help with what?” Bucky wiped his eyes.

“Going cold. He thinks he found a permanent way to get the triggers out of your head.” Bucky’s breathing picked up once again.

“What?”

“He started working on it right after it happened the other day. Banner and him found a breakthrough, or whatever he called it.” Bucky grabbed onto Steve’s shoulder for support. After all these years of healing, but still having the fear in the back of his mind he could actually be free. He could actually be himself again and not be afraid to think, or to sleep. “Would you be up for it?” Steve asked holding onto his friend. He looked up at him slowly.

“I don’t know.”

\----

“He can what?” she asked utterly shocked.

“Steve said Stark can get rid of my trigger words.” Bucky clarified. They were in her apartment. She had gone back to her own place as she wanted to shower with her own products and put her own clothes on. She was just preparing herself some dinner when Bucky came bursting in through her door.

“And you want to?” she asked.

“Of course, I mean, why wouldn’t I?” he said.

“Why do you seem hesitant?” He looked at her and sighed. He sat down on her couch resting his elbows on his knees and running his hands through his hair. She sat down next to him and put a hand on his back.

“It’s just, even though I hate what they did to me and I wish I never did all those things, I still did it, it’s all still apart of me somehow.” He sighed. “I know that sounds terrible, but it's all I knew for so long and now it’s going to be just, gone.” he covered his face with his hands and sighed.

“I understand.” she said. He turned to look at her quickly, shocked.

“You do.”

“I do. Even though it caused you pain you still find it hard to move on.” he nodded slowly. “It’s kind of like a break up. You were with someone for so long that’s all you knew and then things don’t work out and you split. Even though it hurts you almost don’t want to move on because it was such a big part of your life, but after you let go, you’ll feel ten times lighter.” she began rubbing his back trying to comfort him more. “I get if you don’t want to go through with it right now, some people won’t understand, but that’s okay. They don’t know how you feel, only you do and that’s what matters. But honey, you gotta let go, you are not what they made you. You are whatever you want to be. You have that choice now.” she said. She cupped his chin and made him turn his head to look into her eyes. “Who do you want to be?”

“Yours.” he said automatically. She smiled.

“You’ve always been mine.”


	16. Accolades

“Tony this better not hurt him.” Summer told Tony as he was running around the room hitting buttons, preparing the machine for Bucky who was shirtless. He was holding Summer’s hand, well she was holding his. She knew he was nervous and wanted to make sure he stayed comforted and that she wasn’t leaving his side.

“He’s a big guy he can handle it.” Tony half joked. She felt Bucky’s grip on her hand get a little tighter and she could hear his breathing had picked up.

“Tony!” Summer scolded.

“What?” he chuckled. She glared at him and he put his hands up in defense. “You’re right, I should be more sensitive.” he walked over to Bucky and put a hand on his shoulder. Bucky leaned away slightly and was very tense. “Unfortunately, it is going to be painful. But just think a few moments of pain and you’ll have a lifetime free from Mr. Frosty hanging around in your head.” Bucky gave him a slightly horrified look as Tony patted his back and continued prepping the machine.

“How did you guys even come up with this anyway?” Summer directed her question towards Bruce who was also helping to prep the machine.

“We didn’t. The Wakandans did.” Bruce said whilst intently reading levels on a chart and comparing them to numbers on his clipboard. 

Steve walked into the room wearing his uniform. He patted Bucky on the back and gave him a hug.

“It’s gonna be alright, Buck.” Steve said.

“I just don’t know if I’m worth all this.” he responded with a sad smile. Steve just sighed and patted his back one more time before walking over to look at the machine.

“Okay now I’m getting nervous.” Bucky said backing away.

“Hey, look at me.” she reached out and grabbed his face forcing him to look at her. His cheeks were slick with sweat and his breathing was shallow and quick. He looked down at her with wide eyes full of fear. He looked like a scared puppy, she couldn’t understand how anyone could be afraid of him. “It’s going to be okay, I’ll be here the whole time.” she smiled gently. 

“You will?”

“Of course.” he smiled and wrapped his arms around her. They stood there embracing each other until Tony said everything was ready.

“Why does it look like that?” Bucky asked panicking once he saw the machine and how it was the same thing he had been brainwashed in.

“It’s the only way to undo it.” Bruce said sadly looking to the ground. Bucky swallowed hard and turned to Summer who looked at him with soft eyes.

“It’s going to be okay Bucky. This is the hard part, you can do this.” he nodded slowly and his hand slipped from hers. He sat in the chair wearing only black pants. His arms were clamped down and his hair was sticking to his face from sweat.

“So the plan is, a few seconds in the machine then we will test with the words, make sure they’re gone.” Tony told him closing everything down. Bucky nodded. Bruce came over and put a mouth guard in his mouth and left the room. Tony double tapped his chest piece and the iron man suit spread around him. He pulled the machine over his head. He hit a button and activated it. Summer cowered behind Steve as the machine caused him to scream out in agony and she just couldn’t watch. She couldn’t help but think that this is what he had to endure for years to get brainwashed. She really hoped that this one time would be enough so he never had to feel this pain again.

Tony turned the machine off after a few moments and the whirring died down. He pulled the mouth guard out of his mouth and Bucky licked his lips. Bucky sat unrestrained in the chair, his chest was glowing with sweat as it heaved up and down.

“Желание.” They heard Bruce say over the speaker. They all watched Bucky intently as Bruce said each of his trigger words. Tony came over to Summer and activated a shield to help protect her if anything went wrong. “грузовой вагон.” Bruce said the last word and they sat there in anticipation.

“Готовы соблюдать.” Bucky said, deadpan. Summer gasped and Tony’s heart dropped. What had they just done? “Kidding!” Bucky yelled with a bright smile turning to them.

“Really?” Summer squealed from behind Tony and Steve.

“Not cool man.” Tony said powering down his suit. Steve’s defensive stance relaxed and he smiled.

“I’m free.” Bucky said as he embraced Summer who had run into his arms.

“I’m so proud of you.” she said squeezing her eyes shut to keep her tears from falling.

“I think this calls for a celebration.” Tony said.

“Any excuse to throw a party.” Steve teased. 

“Hey, the man is reborn, I think it’s deserved.” Tony defended. Steve shook his head in disbelief.

“I think you’re right, we should celebrate.” Steve smiled looking at Bucky who smiled back.

“I knew you’d come around.” Tony quipped sarcastically .

“I think we should have a little party of our own.” Summer whispered seductively into Bucky’s ear. He looked at her in shock and licked his lips. She bit her lip and that did it for him. He picked her up and walked her out of the room without another word to the other two men. Steve looked at Tony in confusion who just shook his head.

“I have a feeling they’re gonna be late to the party.”

\----

Unfortunately, they didn’t get to have a party of their own. In the short time that it took to carry her to his room, word had spread about the Tony’s party and Wanda had run into them in the hallway. 

“Summer! I just heard about the party you have to let me do your makeup.” she exclaimed. Summer and Bucky just looked at her in confusion as it was quite obvious as to what they were trying to do, but she was oblivious. 

“Maybe in a little bit Wanda.” Summer tried to say politely. She stomped over and opened the door to Summer’s apartment.

“Not later, now.” She said with her arms crossed but still lighthearted. Summer just looked at Bucky and sighed. He let her go and she walked into her apartment followed by Wanda. Once she was inside Wanda clapped her hands in excitement and squealed. “You’re gonna look so sexy when I’m done with you! Not that you aren’t already sexy.” she said. Summer laughed and sat down on her couch allowing Wanda to go through her makeup collection and have her way with her face. She did her makeup quite heavily, something Summer doesn’t normally do. She loves makeup she just prefers to go more lighthanded, preferring to bring out her natural beauty. Wanda didn’t hold back, she gave her a black smokey eye with a nude lip and her skin looked like plastic. Wanda squealed again when she was done and stepped back to get a better view of her whole face. When she took it all in her excitement visibly dropped and she swallowed hard.

“What?” Summer said slightly worried.

“Nothing, I’m just a genius.” she smirked and handed Summer a mirror. She looked at herself and she couldn’t help but breakout into a smile.

“Wow.” Summer said in disbelief. “I look kinda good.” she laughed slightly.

“Kinda?! You look like a freakin’ model! You look better than a model!” Wanda said. Summer rolled her eyes and thanked her anyways. “I have to get Nat in here to see this.” she said. “Hey Friday?” Wanda called out.

“Yes, miss?” Friday responded. Summer’s head shot up from admiring her skin and looked around for a moment, startled again by the AI.

“Can you get Natasha in here please?” she called.

“Right away.” Friday responded.

“What am I gonna wear?” Summer said, getting a little bit more excited for the party. She started thinking about what Bucky would think seeing her like this. He had never seen her so done up. 

“We can have Nat help pick something out for you.” Wanda said already walking to her closet. Summer followed her and leaned against the door frame with her arms crossed watching her friend rummage through her clothes.

“Someone called for me?” Natasha said knocking on the door and walking in.

“We’re in here!” Wanda called from behind a pile of clothes.

“What’s up?” Natasha asked walking in the room.

“Hey Nat.” Summer said looking at her with a smirk on her face.

“Summer oh my god you look incredible!” Natasha gushed.

“Thanks!” Wanda said emerging from the closet holding something black. Natasha still hadn’t looked away from Summer’s face. She grabbed her chin to see her skin in different angles.

“Bucky is going to freak out when he sees you.” she said. “Heck if you weren’t with him I’d make a move.” she joked.

“He’s gonna die when he sees her in this.” Wanda said holding up the small black fabric.

“Summer this is yours?” Natasha said in shock grabbing the garment from Wanda.

“Nothing here is mine, all my clothes were burned in the fire.” Summer responded. “What pants would I wear with that?” she asked.

“Pants?” Wanda laughed.

“Honey this is a dress.” Natasha said holding it out for her. Summer’s eyes went wide.

“Where the hell is the rest of it?” The two other girls laughed. The fabric was thrown at her with instructions to put it on and wearing it was non-negotiable.

“I have the perfect shoes that will go with that baby too.” Natasha said walking towards the door. The two girls left leaving Summer standing there speechless. She tossed the dress on the bed and slowly got herself undressed. She looked through her underwear drawer, wanting to find something nice for Bucky since she was pretty sure the end of this night would end with them having sex. She thought for a moment, rummaging through her drawers when she decided to skip the bra and panties all together. She slipped the dress on and looked in the mirror. It was shorter and tighter than anything she had worn before and she knew her father was turning over in his grave at the sight of her. She couldn’t help but feel incredibly sexy though. It hugged her body in all the right places, making her waist look tiny and her ass look huge. She sprayed some perfume on and was touching up her hair when the two girls burst into her room again.

“Oh my god.” Wanda said as she was the first to step in. She had done herself up as well. She looked gorgeous with minimal makeup but throwing on bright red lipstick. She wore a deep navy blue dress that complimented her skin tone perfectly and made her look like she was glowing.

“You look hot as hell.” Natasha said handing her some black heels. She also looked fantastic. She had a more neutral makeup look bringing out the green in her eyes while sporty and equally sexy dress to Summer.

“You guys look so good!” Summer said admiring them.

“Thanks!” Wanda said excitedly.

“I know.” Natasha smirked.

“We ready?” Wanda asked.

“Let’s go.” Summer said. The girls made their way to the party. Wanda had made a joke about what Sam would say when he saw Nat. Nat made a vulgar movement in response and they laughed their way to the party.

“What the heck man.” Summer said one they arrived.

“Why do you sound so annoyed?” Natasha asked.

“He announced this party like an hour ago and it looks like he’s been planning this for months.” Summer looked around the room that had strobe lights and lasers. The music was booming and it looked and felt like a nightclub. “This is really isn’t Bucky’s style either.”

“Any excuse to have a party.” Natasha responded leading the girls to the bar. The room was already packed with people. They had to sashay their way through the crowd to get to their destination. Summer was suddenly jerked backwards. Someone had grabbed her arm and began dragging her back to the doors. She tried to get loose but the person’s grip was too strong. The person had also grabbed her arm in a way that prevented her from turning around. She made eye contact with Natasha who just winked at her. She furrowed her brows in confusion before she reached the doors and they were slammed in front of her. Her body was pushed forward by her capture and she was slammed into the door. A foot kicked her feet apart and she felt a hand going down her back. She was about to scream for help when she felt him press against her.

“You really think I approve of you wearing something like this.” he whispered in her ear. She smirked as she heard his voice and her heart began hammering in her chest for a different reason.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know I had to ask for permission on what I’m going to wear.” she sassed back.

“Who you tryin’ to impress tonight, doll?” he asked his mouth right against her ear. She whimpered as she felt his erection press into her back. His hand traveled over the curve of her ass and lower, dipping down underneath the hem of her dress. He growled when he felt she wasn’t wearing underwear. 

He turned her around abruptly and began kissing her intensely. After a moment of thought she pulled back. She loved when he takes control in the bedroom and gets rough and obviously the dress and lack of undergarments is doing something for him. And whether she’d admit it or not, it’s turning her on as well. The thought of one wrong move and flashing the room was kind of intriguing to her. She decided she would tease him tonight, to see if she could really get him going. She wanted to be absolutely dominated by him.

He gave her a look of confusion and she just winked at him and took his hand, walking them back into the party.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“I wanna dance.” she responded, dragging him to the dance floor. They began dancing together and she was finally able to get a good look at what he was wearing. He was wearing slim, black dress pants and dress shoes with a white button up. The top two buttons were undone, showing a good deal of his chest. He looked absolutely delicious and she knew that not dragging him out of the room and having her way with him was going to be a task in itself as well. She turned around in order to keep her eyes off him and began grinding her ass into his crotch. She heard him groan and she smirked. She leaned back and wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands trailed down her body as he kissed and breathed on her neck. She could once again feel his erection pressing into her ass and she could feel herself getting wetter.

“If we don’t stop I’m worried everyone will be able to see how horny you make me.” she whispered seductively in his ear. He gripped her hips harder and ground himself into her. She knew he was equal parts turned on and pissed off. Turned on for obvious reasons but pissed off because she knew he was feeling possessive over her and he didn’t want anyone else seeing her in such a way, but he was just going to have to deal with it. She could feel his hands running up her body and she had an idea of where they were headed. He knew what her weak spot was and he was really about to do that in public with all these people around because he was that desperate. 

She slipped away from his grasp and left him alone on the dance floor. She turned back to him and winked to let him know things were still okay and light-hearted. She sashayed her way over to Wanda and Nat who were at the bar with Sam, Steve, and Vision. Nat whistled as she walked up.

“Hey baby can I get your number?” Nat hollered. Summer smiled and rolled her eyes at her friend.

“Where were you hiding that dress?” Sam joined in. 

“Your proportions look more exaggerated in that dress I must say.” Vision said and everyone laughed at his attempt to join in on the joke. Steve stayed silent the entire time, just drinking his beer. 

“I wanna dance.” Wanda said grabbing Vision and pulling him to the dance floor. Sam and Nat followed shortly behind them leaving just Summer and Steve. He cleared his throat awkwardly as she sat down on the stool next to him. She was hyper aware of what happened last time they were alone at a party.

“Cool party.” she said lamely.

“Yes! Yes it really is, Stark always out does himself.” Steve said, overly excited to be talking about something rather than just sitting in silence.

“He really does.” she said, both of them trying to have a conversation. An awkward silence fell over them so Steve sipped his drink while Summer looked around the room. Her eyes landed on Bucky who was watching her intently. She suddenly felt really guilty for all the teasing she was putting him through and then seeing her with the one guy that makes him feel insecure. 

“I should probably go.” she said to Steve. He perked up at this.

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be rude, I’m just feeling a little lonely tonight that’s all.” he said spinning his drink on the countertop slowly. Summer sighed.

“You’ll find someone Steve.” she said putting a comforting hand on his back. He perked up and looked at her intensely. “I mean, you’re like the best guy ever. You’re super smart and surprisingly funny, you care about people more so than yourself and I don’t know if you know this but you’re like, shredded. Any girl would be lucky to have you.” she said. He smiled a sad smile. 

“Any girl huh?” he looked at her with knowing eyes and she looked down guiltily. She looked back up at him, now with more anger.

“How dare you.” she said with a shaky voice. He looked at her confused and regretful and she stomped away. He called for her but she didn't turn around. She didn’t even bother to find Bucky. She walked right to the elevator.

“Residence level.” she spat to Friday. Even the AI could detect her anger as she didn’t even respond she just began moving the elevator up. Her chest was heaving up and down as a swirl of emotions ran through her body. Steve really tried making her feel guilty for not liking her back. Maybe he wasn’t the self-righteous man he was supposed to be. It isn’t her fault or even his fault that she doesn’t like him back. How could he try and make her feel guilty? The elevator dinged and she stomped out of the elevator but stopped once she realized she was on the wrong level. 

“Friday?” she called out confused.

“I’m sorry miss, I just felt you could benefit from a trip to the training center.” she responded. Summer smirked up at the ceiling, silently thanking the AI. She ripped off her heels and walked straight up to the punching bag in the center of the room. She adjusted her dress and began to go to town on it. She let out a loud grunt with each punch and complicated move feeling her anger dissipate as she drained her energy. She let out one final yell and punched the bag across the room. She stood there, chest heaving and tried to process what just happened. She looked down at her hands and she suddenly felt a presence in the room. Her head shot up to find Bucky standing by the doorway in shock.

“I’m sorry,” he said after a moment. “I couldn’t find you, Friday said you were here and I was worried.”

“I’m fine.” she said rubbing her knuckles as they healed. 

“Are you sure?” he asked as she got closer. She looked him up and down, her depleting emotions getting worked up again, but this time it was desire that overwhelmed her. “Because I’ve only ever seen Steve do that.” he said referring to the bag laying on the floor leaking sand.

“I was just angry.” she said walking seductively up to him and slowly running her hands over his chest. She whispered against his lips. “What do you say we get outta here so you can have your way with me.” she gave him a lingering kiss and pulled back to see his response. A devilish grin took up his face. He grabbed her suddenly and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he kissed her hard.

“Friday lock the doors.” he called out, tearing his lips from hers for just a moment.

“You’re not taking me to your room?” she asked out of breath as they continued kissing.

“We didn’t make it last time and I am not taking that chance again.” he said setting her down only to trap her between his body and the wall. “Especially when you look like this.” she smirked and they attacked each others lips again. 

The things this woman did to him. He thought she was the most attractive woman no matter what, makeup or not, but seeing her dolled up did something to him. He was glad that she didn’t look like this all the time as he liked that it was special. 

He stopped kissing her suddenly and glared daggers into her body, looking her up and down. Her chest was heaving, breasts threatening to spill from the tight confines of the dress. The small straps holding it up looked like they could give at any moment. He wondered why they would make a dress so delicate looking, why they wouldn’t add more reinforcements, but then he thought that was probably the point because he couldn’t look away. He kept waiting with each deep breath she took for the strap to bust and the dress to fall, exposing her breasts to his greedy eyes. 

He looked down her body, over the dress tightly hugging her stomach and over the abundant exposure of her legs. She looked absolutely divine. Her skin looked so soft. He brought his eyes back up to her beautiful, beautiful face. Her cheeks were flushed from the heat of their moment, the anger she said she had and the fact that she just beat the shit out of that punching bag. 

He needed more. He needed to see more.

“Take it off.” he demanded. He backed away from her to give her room. He sat on a bench close by. “Then turn around and bend over, put your hands on the wall.” She bit her lip at his demand and began doing what he said. He sat on the bench, absorbing her every move. The dress fell to the floor, leaving her completely naked. She turned around, bent over, and put her hands on the wall. This gave him an excellent view of her glistening core. She was gorgeous. 

He slowly stood up and walked closer to her. He could hear her panting with want for him but she knew better than to speak up. He rubbed up and down her core. Smearing her arousal all over herself and his hand. He then brought his hand up and back down, smacking her right butt cheek hard. She whimpered at the contact. He then kneaded the thick flesh and bent over her, pressing his erection right against her throbbing center. She again whimpered. 

“Let me know if this is too much baby.” he whispered in her ear.

“Bucky please.” she squeaked. He smacked her ass again and she gasped.

“This is for fucking teasing me all night.” Smack. “Do you know what it’s like to be so turned on and wound up but you can’t.” Smack. “Get.” Smack. “Release.” Smack. She grunted on the last smack. Her ass was glowing red but she didn’t seem to care. He rubbed his hand against her center again and she was even more wet. “Did you like that baby?” he asked rubbing her harder. She could only whimper in response. He smacked her pussy causing her hips to jerk and she yelped. “Answer me.” he demanded through gritted teeth. 

“Yes sir.” she said breathless. She was panting. She was so turned on her could feel her walls clenching, crying out for something to hold on to but he wouldn’t give it to her.

“That’s what I thought.” he said rubbing her harshly again.

“Mmm Bucky please.” she whimpered. He smacked her pussy again and she let out a loud surprised moan.

“Only good girls can call me Bucky.” she realized her mistake.

“Sergeant Barnes please, I need your cock.” he smirked.

“Why didn’t you say so darling.” he spun her around and shoved her down to her knees. She looked up at him practically drooling. She was dripping with want. She was barely able to contain herself as he unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down along with his underwear to his ankles. His erection sprang free. Standing up parallel to his stomach. She reached up to pump him but he stopped her. “Hands behind your back darling.” She brought her wrists together behind her and opened her mouth, looking up at him through her lashes, inviting him in. He gave her a devilish grin. “Good girl.” he said grabbing his cock and slowly pushing it in her mouth. 

He moaned instantly. Even though he was the one teasing her, he had been riled up since they had parted before the party. She sucked his cock desperately, moaning as she did so, trying to pleasure herself through the pleasure she was giving him. He moaned into the air as he tilted his head back and closed his eyes. He looked back down at her, his eyebrows knitted together in pleasure as he watched her. Her eyes were closed and her brows were furrowed in concentration.

She allowed him to fuck her mouth essentially. He never let go of her head, keeping his fingers tangled in her hair as he gently thrust into her mouth. He would hold her head still on his cock to make her deep throat him, but he would never keep her there for too long and would always allow her a moment to catch her breath before continuing. She would look up at him with so much love in her eyes it almost made his dominant facade break and make him want to make love to her. But he kept the dominant behavior up and she loved it.

She was sucking the life out of him and he was going to explode soon if she didn’t stop working that magic with her mouth.

“I’m close.” he managed to moan out. She stilled her movements and looked up at him. “Did I tell you to stop?” he breathed out. She went back to working, alternating between shoving him down her throat and massaging him with her tongue. She could feel his body tense and his dick twitch violently in her mouth. “Ohhhhh fuck.” he said deeply as he came down her throat. She moaned at the taste and swallowed every drop. She continued to suck even after he was done releasing his load into her mouth, prolonging his pleasure, and she enjoyed the feeling of him twitching in her mouth. He moaned loudly and grabbed her hair pulling her off of him. She smirked at him as he panted with parted lips.

“Lot of talk, but no game eh, Sergeant?” she tried to switch the roles in his dazed state, knowing it would make him even more dominant. She could tell he was trying to catch his breath to regain his power over her, but she really did just suck the life out of him. He put up a hand to still her, signaling he needed a moment. She huffed and put a hand on the exposed part of his chest through his shirt. She watched as the life surged back through him. “I’m not done with you yet, Barnes.” she said. He growled at her and smiled.

He grabbed her arm and dragged her to one of the benches in the room. She tried to protest as it was in the line of sight of the door so anyone walking past could see what they were doing, but once he laid her down he took his shirt off leaving him fully naked as well. She couldn’t help but moan at the sight of him.

He squatted down to have his face level with her dripping center. In all of their craze of her sucking him off she had forgotten how desperate she was to be touched until he was level with where she needed him most. She moaned again and bit her lip hard. She could feel the heat in her cheeks with her fierce need for contact. She clenched her fists to steady herself. She looked down at him and he was just staring up at her with a devilish look on his face. He loved watching her squirm. He loved watching her blissed out even more but the more she squirms, the better it is for her when he coaxes her to orgasm. 

“S-Sergeant, please.” she whimpered, leaning her head back and closing her eyes again. She could feel ghost light touches on the apex of her thighs. She cried out for more. Tears began to form under her eyelids as she released a breath of frustration. “We need a safe word or something, I can’t take thi-” her sentence was cut off by a loud, drawn out moan that she released as he finally, finally, began sucking her clit. He slowly inserted a finger inside her and she heard him huff, but didn’t want to speak at risk of him stopping. 

“You’re so tight, baby. You’re so fucking wet too, my god.” he said pumping his finger in and out. He began sucking her clit harshly and her hands shot down to grip his hair, locking him in place. She did not want him to leave now that he was down there. She could feel him curling his fingers inside her, brushing past the one spot only he knew about. She cried out loudly as her back arched off the bench. 

Her mouth was opened as she panted, and her eyebrows were knitted together in pleasure. He caught a glimpse of his goddess and couldn’t take it anymore. He tore himself away from her and she whimpered. 

He stood above her and raised the back end of the workout bench up so her lower half was level to his cock as he stood. The bench was already pretty high off the ground so there didn’t have to be much of an incline for it to be even with him. He yanked her body down further so her ass was just barely hanging off of it. He slammed into her in one harsh thrust and she yelled out, the sound of her pleasure echoing off the walls of the gym. He began pounding so harshly into her she had to grip the sides of the bench to keep from falling off. He had never pounded so roughly. She could feel the tickle of her hips healing as he bruised them with his harsh thrusts. 

The feel of him inside her and the feel of her healing was the most intense pleasure she had ever felt. At the angle they were at he was hitting her spot with every thrust.

She cried out another high pitched squeal followed by her releasing another long drawn out moan.

“Yes baby, love it when you get loud.” she didn’t even register the words he spoke, she could only focus on the euphoria. She was barely able to open her eyes up and look at him. He didn’t even seem to be enjoying the feeling at all, he was so engrossed in pleasing her that his own pleasure was an afterthought. She clenched her walls around him and watched as his eyebrows knitted together and listened as he let out a low deep moan. His speed increased and she threw her head back, rocking it back and forth. She opened her eyes as she faced the door and saw that the glass had been steamed over, leaving them in complete privacy.

As the last of her fears were diminished with that, she came. She sucked in a harsh breath as her body spasmed violently. Her walls clenched so tightly around him that he had no choice other than to cum inside her as well. He grunted with his final thrusts and stood over her, breathless.

“Oh my god.” she said as he lowered the bench down so she could get off it.

“I know, that was something.” he said with a dumb grin.

“Is it really that hot in here?” she asked, finally coherent enough to speak. She pointed to the glass doors that should be exposing them to the hallway. He looked at them and his brows furrowed in confusion.

“Fri-” he was about to call out, but looked over at Summer, knowing how she felt about the AI. She grabbed his hand and nodded at him. “Friday,” he continued. “What’s the temperature in here?”

“The temperature 65 degrees.” she said. Both of them looked at each other in confusion.

“Why are the doors all foggy then if it’s not that hot?” Summer asked.

“Captain Rogers was about to walk by so I fogged the doors and locked them so he could not see. I apologize though as I believe he heard Miss Summer.” Bucky laughed loudly as Summer hid her face in her hands.

“Thanks Friday.” she said, embarrassed. That sat in silence for a moment, still coming down from their highs when she spoke again. “Bucky we can’t do this anymore.” she said, standing up to put her dress back on.

“Do what?” he said, standing and getting dressed as well.

“Have sex in places that isn’t our apartments, Steve heard us!”

“Actually he heard you.” Bucky smirked. She pulled the dress over her head and fluffed up her hair taking a step closer to him.

“Yeah well if I’m making noises like that I’m sure he was able to figure out who was causing them.” she spoke seductively against his lips. She kissed him slowly then pulled back. Allowing him to put his shirt on.

“Why do you care so much if he heard anyways? The whole tower knows we’re together.” he said buttoning his shirt.

“Because,” she sighed. “He’s making me feel guilty for not liking him back and I don’t want him to think I’m doing this on purpose and rubbing it in his face.” she said.

“He’s doing what?”

“Yeah, that’s why I came here to get my anger out in the first place. He was looking sad at the bar so I was trying to be nice and comfort him and told him any girl would be lucky to have him and he was like ‘well not any girl because I can’t have you.’” she said imitating him with a deep voice.

“He said that?”

“Well no, he said ‘Any girl, huh.’ While looking at me. It was implied.” she said. He smiled at her and kissed her on the top of the head.

“It will be okay.” he said. “You have no reason to feel guilty, it’s not like you did anything to lead him on.” he said while holding her and running his hands through her hair.

“Well…” she said with her eyes squeezed shut, not wanting to say this but feeling like she had to.

“Oh yeah, you went on a date with him.”

“Well…” he pulled her back and forced her to look at him.

“Well what? You guys did stuff?” Bucky asked, anger surging through him.

“We kinda, sorta, kissed.”

“You what?!” he screamed at her. She cowered away from him as he paced angrily back and forth. “When did this happen?”

“At that first party, the one where you left with that girl in a dress like this.” she said gesturing to herself and crossing her arms over her chest. He looked at her and his anger subsided immediately. “I thought I had no chance with you so I wanted to see if I could develop feelings for him and maybe like him back so I kissed him to test the waters.”

“And?”

“What do you mean ‘and’? We’re here aren’t we? You just fucked my brains out. Of course I felt nothing when I kissed him.” she watched as his shoulders released the tension they held.

“Then why did you say yes to going on a date with him?” he asked, stepping closer to her. She sighed.

“It sounds bad, but I just felt bad for him. I could tell he really liked me and I didn’t want to say no and upset him.”

“So you said yes to something you didn’t want to do just to make him happy?” he asked. She nodded her head in shame. “Have you ever done that with me?” he asked. Her head shot up.

“God no! Anything you’ve ever asked me to do I’ve always wanted to do.” she winked. 

“Okay good.” he said relieved. “And if I ever do ask you something you don’t want to do just tell me to fuck off, you don’t have to feel bad.” she laughed at him. They hugged for a moment before he got an idea. He pulled her back slightly so she could look up at him. “So like if I asked you if we could try something else what would you say?” he asked seductively.

“Mmmm, what do you mean?”

“Like,” he brought his hand down her back and rubbed it over her ass and under the hem of her dress. “What if we tried it here.” he said running his finger over her butt crack. She pushed him away.

“I’d tell you to fuck the fuck off.” she said and he laughed.

“Okay just checking.” she rolled her eyes but laughed at him.

They made their way up to her room and he laid on her bed as she washed her face and brushed her teeth in the bathroom. They had already stopped in his room so he could brush his teeth and put his pjs on. She emerged from the bathroom and crawled into her bed next to him. She snuggled up to him and let out a deep sigh of comfort.

“I love you.” she said into his arm as she wrapped her arms around it and held it against her. 

“I love you too.” he said shutting the TV off and rolling on his side and pulling her up against his body.

“You know, I think you’re the best thing that ever happened to me.” she said sleepily. He smiled and kissed her temple.

“Well I_ know _ you’re the best thing that ever happened to me.” he said.

“Don’t try and one up me Barnes, I’m trying to be romantic.” she said, her voice muffled as she spoke into his chest. He let out a gentle laugh and kissed her head again. He ran his fingers through her hair as he coaxed her to sleep. Only when he felt her breathing steady against his chest and her body lay limp in his arms did he allow himself to close his eyes and let sleep consume him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you guys enjoyed this one. It's a little long. And I know, poor Steve, but don't worry, I've got something in the works for him. I also have a lot of fluff coming as I plan on doing some Christmas chapters. Again, if you have any suggestions just leave a comment and let me know what you'd like to see. I'm here to help you guys escape from whatever is going on in your real world and I want you to enjoy this one that I've created as much as possible. I didn't mention it before but this story is cheesy I know. It is a culmination of all the fanfics I've read with Bucky and it's kinda my ultimate fanfic. It's going to be focused on the relationships for a while but I already have some big plot things coming in the future so stay tuned. I'm going to try and update this story as often as I can but college is no joke so forgive me if I take a while to update. I'll also try to never leave you on a cliff hanger for too long as I hated reading that as well. I might leave you on edge for a day but just know if you read a cliff hanger I already have the subsequent chapters written I'm just trying to get you excited about what's to come. Anyways. I hope you guys are enjoying this and thank you to everyone whose left a kudos or comment and just thank you to everyone for even reading this. It blows my mind every time I look to see so thank you thank you thank you!


	17. Arrangements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this is okay. I'm tired and I'm just trying to get this out so you guys have something to read so forgive me if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes. Also I'm sorry if the timelines are weird. This story is kinda like a culmination of all my favorite parts about fanfictions and is my ultimate fanfic so it's not supposed to be perfect or ground breaking. The goal is to hope you guys can get immersed in the story and forget what may be stressing you out in the real world and you can have an easy, fun read to relax you. With that being said, of course this is going to be a happy ending with everything. We aren't close to the ending though so don't worry. I have a lot of chapters already written it's just a matter of connecting the pieces, which is where some of the timeline errors may occur as I've written things that chronologically happen after this chapter but I wrote these other chapters like a month ago. Anyways, Enjoy!

She woke up feeling chilled. She figured it was because Bucky hadn’t been there that night, but when she looked outside she saw nothing but white. Snow had covered the city and she wrapped the robe around herself tighter at the sight. She normally trained six days a week and had already had her day off, but she just couldn’t bring herself to the training facility today. She hung out in the living room all day with a huge fluffy blanket and a cup of hot tea always in her hand. She didn’t talk to many people, not even Bucky. He tried to have a conversation with her and even asked her questions that require answers that she would go on and on about, but she didn’t say much. She had the TV on with her favorite movies going on a loop, but she wasn’t even paying attention. He would look up and find her absent mindedly looking out the window. He didn’t ask her about it that first day, or the second, always there to just keep her company and if she needed anything. But the third day, when he found her in the same spot on the couch, he asked her about it.

“I’m worried about you.” he said as he sat down next to her and wrapping his arm around her. She melted into his warm body and moved the blanket so it covered him too. She rested her head on his shoulder as his arm was wrapped entirely around her.

“Why?”

“You haven’t trained in three days.”

“I’m just taking a break.” she responded emotionless. He shook his head.

“What’s going on?” he asked.

“It’s December.” she said like he should know what that means.

“It is. But that doesn’t really answer my question.” he said squeezing her tighter, trying to coax an answer out of her. She sighed and leaned into him further. She felt her eyes welling up with tears at the thought of saying what she was thinking out loud. They sat in silence while she gathered her strength to speak. She took a deep breath.

“December means Christmas time.” she began. “Christmas was always my favorite time of year when my family was alive. I loved decorating the house and listening to the same cheesy Christmas album while we decorated. And spending time with my family… It was just always such a happy, cozy time.” she looked down, trying to fight back the sob that was squeezing her throat. “I just,” she took a deep breath. “I spent the last two Christmas’s alone and depressed in an empty house that used to be filled with so much love.” A single tear slipped down her cheek and Bucky wiped it away, she gave him a half-hearted smile. “But now, Christmas just reminds me of how alone I am.” 

He frowned deeply. It hurt his feelings that she felt alone considering she was his everything. He knew he was her everything as well, but he also understood that family is a different type of everything. He didn’t say anything. He didn’t try to give her advice or tell her it was going to be okay or that she has a family with the Avengers now. He knew she just needed to vent and get it out.

While they sat snuggled into one another she slowly drifted off to sleep while he sat in thought. He hadn’t been with the Avengers very long, but in the few years he’s been with them they didn’t really celebrate Christmas. Everyone was always too busy or felt the same as Summer. He wanted to change that. He always loved Christmas time too back in the day when his sisters were alive and he also had his family. He decided in that moment that he was going to convince everyone to celebrate Christmas, not just for Summer, but for him, and everyone else’s sake. Christmas is supposed to be a time about warmth and love and he truly felt like he had a family with the Avengers so he wanted to celebrate that. 

He shimmied out from under Summer and recovered her with the blanket. He kissed her forehead as she slept and left. 

“Friday, can you call a meeting in the conference room please?” he said nervously. 

“Sure thing, who shall I call to the meeting?”

“Uh, the Avengers?”

“Right away.”

“Not Summer though, don’t wake her.”

“Yes sir.”

As he made his way to the conference room, his heart was pounding. He sat in his usual seat in the room, not at the head of the table. He thought about moving to the head of the table and moved to get up when Steve walked in so he sat back down.

“Everything okay Buck?” he asked.

“Yeah yeah,” he cleared his throat while he nervously adjusted in his seat. “I just have a proposal.” he said. 

“Oh my god.” Steve said. “Don’t you think it’s a little soon?” Bucky’s eyes went wide in horror.

“Oh god, not that kind of proposal, not yet anyways.” Tony then walked in, followed by Sam, who patted Bucky’s shoulder as he walked past him. Natasha and Clint were not far behind. Wanda and Vision came in giggling and took their seats next to each other. Bruce was the last one to enter.

“You can shut the door.” Bucky said to Bruce.

“Summer isn’t coming?” Steve asked.

“No, I kinda want to surprise her.” Bucky said as Bruce closed the door behind him.

“What is this about?” Sam asked.

“Well,” he cleared his throat nervously. He thought about standing but he figured that would make him more nervous so he stayed seated. “I think we should celebrate Christmas.” he said. He looked around the room quickly, to gauge everyone’s reaction.

“That’s what you called us here for?” Clint asked.

“Well, yeah. I was just, I was talking to Summer and she is really upset about not having a family to celebrate Christmas with and I just want her to feel like we are her family and I also just think we could all benefit from it, you know like team bonding.” he rushed out. He looked down at the table trying to avoid everyone’s eyes while they processed the information.

“I’m fine with that.” Tony said.   
“Really?” Bucky perked up and looked at him hopefully.

“Yeah, I mean I think we’ve all noticed the kid has been down since the beginning of the month and Manchurian Candidate has a point, we are a family, we should act like one.” Bucky blinked at Tony in shock.

“Wow okay. Anyone else?”

“I think that’s a great idea, Buck.” Steve smiled at him. Everyone else nodded and said their agreements.

“So do you have any ideas on what we should do?” Nat asked.

“Uhh, I was thinking we should all go shopping together, get decorations, a tree, and then put it all up together. I just want to make her happy and I think this is the best way to do it.” he suggested.

“I’m not sure how well the public would take to seeing the entire Avengers team out shopping.” Tony said.

“Maybe just you and Summer should go and buy all the stuff, that way she can pick out what she wants, then you guys can come back here and we can decorate together.” Wanda said.

“I can give you guys a credit card.” Tony said. “She can have whatever she wants.”

“Okay.” Bucky blinked in shock. “I don’t know why, but I was expecting a little more push-back.” he said looking at Tony. When Tony met his eyes Bucky looked down sadly. Tony stood up, and walked around the table over to Bucky. Bucky sat a little straighter, like he was going to need to defend himself. 

“You’re apart of the family too.” Tony said and patted Bucky on the back. Bucky let out a breath he had been holding and looked up at the man that he had hurt so badly. 

It’s not like Tony had been treating Bucky differently because of what happened since he was brought to the tower, but Bucky could always tell that Tony changed his body language around him when he saw him. It was the thing Bucky felt the most guilty about. He didn’t know if Tony would truly accept him or not. He knew Tony would never forgive him, because how can you forgive the man who murdered your family, but by accepting him into the family officially, Bucky had never felt like he belonged to a place more than he did here.

Tony reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet.

“Whatever she wants.” he repeated as he pulled out a credit card and handed it to Bucky. Bucky nodded and smiled at him.

“Okay so, I’ll tell her we are going shopping for Christmas decorations for our apartments when she wakes up. When we get back you guys should all be waiting for us in the living room where we will tell her we are celebrating Christmas together.” Bucky said.

“Won’t she be suspicious of all the decorations you’re getting if she thinks it’s just going to be for you guys?” Nat asked.

“I uh,” Bucky said, thinking hard. “I don’t know.”

“She’s right, maybe I should take her.” Tony suggested.

“Why you?” Sam asked.

“It’s my tower.” Tony countered. Sam put his hands up in defeat and nodded his approval.

“Okay, that’s fine I guess.” Bucky said. “Maybe we can make cookies for her while they’re gone.”

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Sam said, licking his lips.

“It’s settled.” Tony clapped his hands together and snatched his credit card out of Bucky’s hands. Bucky smiled at him as he left the room. Everyone else followed Tony out the door except Steve, who stayed seated. Bucky noticed this and the solemn look on his face so he slowly sat back down in his seat. Steve sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Bucky waited for him to speak, clearly he had something on his mind.

“So, have you guys talked about the other night?” Steve asked.

“About what, about you making her feel guilty for not liking you back?” Bucky said, crossing his arms. “Is that what you’re talking about?” Steve sighed.

“Yeah that.” he winced.

“What’s up with that man?”

“I promise I wasn’t trying to make her feel guilty, it was just a bad joke. I feel like it would hurt her feelings more if I told her I am over my little crush.” he said.

“I think that would actually make her feel better, she just wants things to be normal again and not awkward.” Steve put his hands in his face and groaned.

“I really messed up, huh?” Steve said with a muffled voice.

“A little bit yeah.” Bucky said. Steve didn’t move, Bucky sighed. “Look, you just need to talk to her, apologize, and set things straight; tonight would be a perfect night to do it. And I can tell you feel guilty too, but don’t feel guilty for having feelings for her, feelings are feelings, and if there’s one thing I’ve struggled with it’s accepting feelings, but you’re the one who taught me how important they are and that it makes us human. Just apologize for the bad joke and she’ll come around.” Bucky stood up.

“You think so?” Steve perked up. Bucky patted him on the back and chuckled.

“If there’s one thing I know for sure, it’s that I know my girl. She would forgive you in a heartbeat.” Steve smiled gently at him and stood.

“Thanks Buck.”

“Anytime punk.”

—

“Hey kid.” she heard a voice say. She blinked a few times trying to wake herself up. She stretched and opened her eyes fully and was able to focus on the man sitting on the couch next to her.

“Tony?” she said with a groggy voice. She looked around suddenly. “Is everyone okay?” she asked frantically. He smiled softly.

“Everyone’s fine.”

“What are you doing here?” She asked sitting up.

“Well,” he stood up. “I need your help.” she looked at him intently and blinked, trying to focus her brain on him as well. “Pepper normally helps me with this sort of thing but she’s been busy all day and I don’t want to bother her.”

“What is it?” she asked.

“I want to decorate the tower for Christmas, like a surprise for everyone and I wouldn’t even know where to begin with what to get so that’s why I need your help.” he finished. Her heart leapt in her chest.

“Really?”

“Yeah, so come on, throw on some clothes and we’re gonna do some shopping.” He started walking out of the room. “Meet me in the garage in 20.” he said and left. 

She sat up on the couch fully, kicking the blanket off of her. She didn’t feel so cold anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So obviously the next chapter will be the reconciliation between Summer and Steve and we'll see Summer and Tony the dad shopping and Bucky baking cookies with the gang and just a lot of fluff and warm feelings. I'll probably write a Christmas day chapter as well but I might do that a little closer to Christmas time so expect longer gaps between chapters. I know, those are the worst but finals are coming up and that's got to take priority. I'll leave you guys on a happy note though so you don't have a cliff hanger that's killing you for weeks. Just know I will not leave this fic unfinished so whether it takes a little bit to end, just know and be comforted by the fact you'll have closure, eventually. wow I really rambled with these notes. Anyways I hope you enjoyed and thank you to everyone whose left a kudos and a comment and we hit 1000 hits which blows my mind. you guys this is so cool. If you've ever thought about writing just do it. Don't worry about what other people will think just write what you want to read and enjoy it. And I love this site because I feel like everyone is so accepting and understanding so don't feel like you'll get judged for anything. I'm still rambling. I'll stop now.


	18. Amenity

She ran to her apartment and quickly put on some jeans and a sweater. She pulled her coat over her shoulders while holding her phone in her mouth as she was closing the door behind her. She ran down the hallway to the elevator where literally ran into Bucky when she turned the corner. 

“Woah doll.” he said while catching her to keep her from falling. He gave her a confused, but happy look. “Where are you going?” he asked gesturing to her coat.

“Tony said he would take me to go shopping for Christmas decorations for the tower!” she said excitedly. He looked at her amused and then her face dropped. “Well don’t tell anyone because it was supposed to be a surprise.” she said feeling bad that she ruined it for Bucky. He chuckled.

“I won’t say a word.” he said and kissed her cheek. “Now go he’s probably waiting on you.” he said. She smiled at him then ran off. He chuckled to himself, feeling so much lighter now that she was out of her funk. He went to the living quarters and found everyone there.

“Change of plans,” he said to everyone. “We need to pretend she is surprising us. I think she’ll like the idea of making us happy more so than us making her happy.”

“That makes sense.” Sam said. “The girl only cares about us.” Bucky smiled. He picked a good one. 

The team huddled in the kitchen, some stood off to the side, some sat on the barstools, and most everyone watched while Steve and Vision bickered about recipes as they flung flour everywhere in the midst of their baking. Bucky stepped off to the side to observe. He smiled brightly as he watched the team interact like a family would. Natasha and Sam were beaming at each other while she sat on a barstool and he stood behind her with a hand on her back. She would constantly look up at him and smile at something funny he said. Wanda was talking with Clint about what her and her brother used to do for Christmas. Bruce was standing in the corner with Pepper; a glass of red wine in their hands. Steve would hold his stomach as he laughed loudly at something Vision said, who would smile proudly above the Captain as he doubled over. 

Bucky went over to the music player and put on some Christmas music for everyone to listen to in the background. He leaned against the wall for a moment waiting for the music to come on, and once it did the team looked over at him and cheered as a familiar melody played over the speakers. Most everyone went back to what they were doing and singing along to the music except Sam who waved Bucky over to join them. Before he would have hid in the corner by himself or just left and camped out in his apartment, but not anymore. He smiled at the ground as he walked over and patted Sam on the back as he put his arm around him.

“Thanks man.” Sam said. “This was a great idea.” Bucky smiled at his friend, but looked down a little more timidly.

“I just hope she’s gonna like it.” Bucky said shyly.

“She’s gonna love it.” Natasha said smiling brightly at him. He smiled back and looked around the room again. The sun had disappeared and there was only a few lights on in the room, and while it normally would have been too dim, tonight they didn’t need any extra light, the bright smiles that everyone wore took care of the darkness.

—

Summer had slammed the car door closed as she stepped down into the vehicle. She had never been much of a car person, but the collection Tony has could impress anyone. She looked around the interior of the Mclaren 720S and ran her hands over the dashboard. Tony slide his way in on the driver’s side and buckled his seat belt. She did the same. 

“You ready?” he asked once her seatbelt clicked. She nodded in response and he started the car. Once the engine was humming she knew what people meant when they said engines could purr. This car sounded beautiful. He pulled out of the garage and they drove on the road slowly as snow still covered the streets. The city had decorated the street lamps with garland and lights and her breath fogged up the window of the car as she got as close as she could to look at the decorations. She felt Tony move and hit a button turning on the stereo and Christmas music filled the empty space in the small vehicle. She stayed turned to the window as a familiar melody fluttered over her ears and she began to tear up. She bit her thumb to keep herself from crying and blinked away her tears. She turned to look at him once she had calmed down and gave him a soft smile. She sat back in her seat feeling completely comforted.

“So do you have an idea on what kind of decorations you want to get?” he asked. 

“Not really.” she said with her eyes closed, listening to the music, a soft smile still on her lips. He looked over at her briefly and saw how relaxed she was and smiled to himself. He decided not to bother her the rest of the ride, driving only with the sounds of the impressive engine and the soft Christmas music. 

They got to a store and Tony parked the car. He got out before Summer and opened the door for her. She smiled at him once she was out and followed him inside the building. She wandered around with a huge grin on her face as she picked out decorations. Tony kept his distance, trying to keep the experience for her as good as it could be. She found a huge tree and looked up at it. Tony was standing a little further back until she turned around and waved him over. He walked up next to her and she wrapped her arm around his and pointed up at it.

“It’s so tall it would be perfect in the lobby with that big high ceiling! Can’t you picture it there?” she said. He couldn’t picture it though. The only thing he wanted to see for the rest of his life was the bright smile on her face, he only wished Pepper was there to share this moment with him. Maybe next year they could all go together, like a family.

After she had picked out basically the whole store Tony had hired a loading crew to transport all the decorations to the tower and hired a team of professionals to decorate the tower. However, he put some of the decorations in the limited storage space the Mclaren had to take up to the living quarters for the team to decorate with.

They grabbed the bags out of the car and made their way up the tower and watched as the decorations the crew were given already being put up. She turned to Tony quickly and hugged him.

“This was amazing, thank you.” she said. He looked at her surprised and followed her as she practically skipped to the living quarters. “So, should we put them up without them to surprise them, or should we call them here to decorate with us?” she asked backing into the room. Tony had a knowing smile on his face as she turned around and saw everyone throughout the kitchen eating cookies and listening to Christmas music.

“Summer!” Wanda yelled. “You’re just in time, Vis made cookies!”

“Hey, I’m the one who made the cookies, he just criticized me the whole time.” Steve said and everyone laughed. 

“Well,” she looked at Tony. “ We have a surprise for you guys too.” she said, fighting back her smile.

“What is it?” Natasha asked, trying to hide her smile as well.

“We got Christmas decorations!” Summer explained, bringing the bags filled with garland and tinsel out from behind her back where she tried to hide it once she saw everyone in the room. Everyone cheered and swarmed Summer and Tony. Bucky helped take her coat off as he hugged her tightly and kissed her temple.

“I love you so much.” he whispered in her ear. She looked up at him and gave him the biggest smile he’d ever seen. She kissed him back.

“I love you too.”

The space soon had a tree in the corner, and lights were strung up everywhere with garland and tinsel sparkling in the light. Once the decorating was done and candles were lit and everyone was full of cookies Summer stood up from the couch where everyone was lounging and stuck her hand out to Bucky for him to take. He smiled at her and took her hand. They moved to an open space on the floor and began to slow dance to the Christmas music still playing over the speakers. Tony and Pepper, Vision and Wanda, and Natasha and Sam, soon joined them. Clint stayed in his chair, drinking eggnog and watching everyone with a gentle smile on his face. Steve at first a little awkward and disappointed that he didn’t have anyone to dance with, but he was soon overwhelmed with a feeling of protectiveness. This was the team he was the Captain of. He loved every single one of them and if anyone tried to mess with this right now, he would kill them.

He watched as Bucky swayed with Summer as she lay her head against his chest with her eyes closed and a gentle smile on her lips. Steve smiled softly to himself until he made eye contact with Bucky who moved his head, motioning for Steve to come over and cut in. Steve swallowed nervously and stood up. He patted Summer on the back and she opened her eyes to look at him.

“Mind if I have a turn?” he asked the both of them. Bucky looked down to Summer who nodded and Bucky kissed her cheek and he stepped away. Steve then took Summer in his arms and began swaying. A moment of silence fell over the two of them as they danced before Steve cleared his throat.

“So, about what I said,” he began. “I didn’t mean to offend you. I honestly don’t like you that way anymore, it was just a crush and I thought I was making a joke with what I said, but clearly it didn’t land, so, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” she said. “That actually makes me feel better because I just want things to go back to normal. And I just hope you’re okay, and happy.” she said. He smiled.

“I am.” He pulled her in closer and she relaxed in his arms. He thought the flash of emotion that he felt was for her again, and a shiver went down his spine when he realized it was, but it was different than before. Just like he felt with the team, he felt protective over her, and loved her, like she was the little sister he never had. He kissed the top of her head and she looked up at him with a bright smile. He then pulled her out and spun her, he spun her right back into Bucky’s arms. She was then looking up at Bucky with a smile.

“Everything okay?” he asked knowingly. She nodded. She looked up into his eyes then down to his lips. She moved her hand up and cupped his jaw, bringing him in for a kiss. They pulled away after a moment and he smiled down at her.

“Careful with those lips baby, you’re jingling my bells.” he said. She threw her head back and laughed loudly. While she always had an ache in her heart from the loss of her family, she couldn’t feel it tonight. The pain had been subdued by cookies, and tinsel, and lights, and garland, joy, and love, lots and lots of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow look at me go, another chapter up. I feel like it moves kinda fast, but I like this chapter. Its so so cheesy but whatever, its Christmas time soon and I'm just trying to capture what it feels like for me in this little installment. I think I'm actually gonna have a Christmas day chapter and maybe a little Christmas smut so look forward to that. I genuinely hope everyone who reads this is happy, comfortable, and safe. Thanks again for reading!!!!


	19. Affection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaaaaack.

A few nights later, Summer was laying in Bucky’s bed. He was in the bathroom brushing his teeth and she had kicked his thick covers off as she had cranked the heat up and had the fireplace on and was feeling overly warm. Her grey silk pajamas were sticking to her damp skin as she laid there reading a book. The strap of her tank top had slid down her shoulder letting the top hang dangerously low on her chest, and her shorts had ridden up her thigh from the position she was laying in and showed a great deal of leg. The light from the fire and the Christmas lights twinkling were the only sources of light in the room. Her skin danced from the flickering of light of the fireplace and it made her eyes sparkle.

Bucky emerged from the bathroom wearing only sweatpants. He yawned and stretched as he stepped into the bedroom and closed the door behind him. He jumped and gasped once he saw her laying there.

“Oh my gosh, what? You scared me.” she said clutching her chest. When he jumped it made her jump.

“Oh sorry,” he said approaching her. “I just thought you were some ethereal being because there is no way a human person can be that stunning.” she blushed and looked back down at her book.

“You say the craziest things Mr. Barnes.” she grinned. He smiled and got in the bed next to her.

“Seriously though, you are absolutely gorgeous.” he said leaning over and kissing her exposed shoulder. She smiled at him and pursed her lips, inviting him in for a kiss. He kissed her softly and wanted to continue, but she pulled away and looked back down at her book with a soft smile on her face. He looked at her, then down at the book, then back up at her. He kissed her shoulder again and made his way up to her neck kissing her, but she brushed him off.

“Not tonight, I’m at a really good part.” she said, keeping her eyes glued to the pages. He huffed.

“You can read anytime.” he said continuing his kisses on her neck. She brushed him off again.

“And we can do this anytime too.” she countered. He sighed.

“But I’m in the mood, you look so pretty and I’m so in love with you I just wanna show you how in love with you I am and make you feel as good as you look.” he said trying to kiss her neck again.

“And I’m in the mood to read, maybe later.” she said kissing his cheek then going back to reading. He flopped back on the mattress defeated and stared up at the ceiling. He could feel himself aching slightly but figured he could wait a little bit until she was ready. 

“Can we do it when you’re done with that chapter or something? I just really wanna make love to you tonight.” he said leaning against her and whispering in her ear, trying to seduce her. He watched her skin break out in goosebumps but she didn’t budge. 

“I’ll consider it.” she said, eyes never leaving the page. He flopped back down on the mattress and closed his eyes in defeat. 

She noticed after a while that he must have fallen asleep because she could hear his breathing slow as he took deep steady breaths. Just listening to his breathing made her sleepy and she could feel her eyelids grow heavy. She leaned over and put the book on the nightstand and grabbed the remote that controlled the lights and the fireplace. She turned everything off and laid down, snuggling under the covers, knowing since the fireplace was off she would get chilly soon. He pulled her against him in his sleep so they were spooning. She smiled gently and relaxed into his embrace, snuggling back against him. 

She felt herself drifting to sleep when she heard him let out a soft moan. She didn’t think much of it as people tend to make noise in their sleep, but her eyes shot open when she felt him rut up against her ass and he was rock hard. She gulped and could feel her wetness begin to grow inside her. She tried to ignore it but he moaned again, causing more flooding in her underwear. Her breathing picked up and she wiggling back against him to test the waters and he moaned louder this time. She could feel her cheeks redden as she debated on waking him up or letting him finish his dream. Once she heard him moan her name however, she couldn’t take it. 

She began aggressively grinding against him and his grip around her waist tightened. He moaned again right in her ear and she whimpered at the sound. She turned around and faced him. She brought her hand down and grabbed him through his sweatpants. His eyebrows knitted together in pleasure.

“Bucky.” she whispered, trying to wake him. He hummed in return. “Are you awake?”

“Yes.” he said back groggily. Her hand stilled on him. “Don’t stop.” he said with his eyes still closed. She began pumping him again.

“How long have you been awake?” 

“Since you started grinding up against me.” he said breathless as she pumped him through his pants. She could tell he was getting close so she slipped her hand under his waistband and grabbed his hard cock. He twitched once her skin made contact with his. She felt around the tip for the precum to lubricate him so she could pump him.

“That feels good baby.” he said softly in pleasure. He brought his hand up and pulled her top up exposing her breasts. Her breathing picked up and matched his aroused pace as he began pinching and pulling her nipples. 

He put his leg in between her so she could grind on him. She whimpered and closed her eyes as she focused on pumping him and pleasure herself. 

He then slid his hand down her body and under the waistband of her shorts. He felt around and moaned. 

“God, you’re always so wet for me baby.” she moaned at his words and at the feeling of him prodding her entrance with his fingers. He moaned loudly as she doubled her efforts to pleasure him. He moaned loudly and started thrusting into her hand. 

“You gonna cum for me baby?” she cooed into his ear. She wasn’t really one for dirty talk like this, but she felt confident enough in the moment to do so. He moaned in response and she could feel him tensing in her hand. “It’s okay baby, cum for me. I want you to cum so bad. Cum in my hand baby.” she said softly, encouraging him. He moaned loudly and she picked up the pace. Just when she thought he was going to cum she felt his fingers curl inside her causing her to stop her movements and cry out in pleasure.

“I’m not cumming until you cum baby.” he said. He moved his thumb and began rubbing her clit as he sloppily pumped his fingers inside her. She gasped and started grinding against him. “That’s it baby.” he encouraged. She moaned against his mouth and began kissing him harshly. She let go of him and brought her hands up to cup his face. She moved so that she was on top of him and it caused him to slip his hand away from her and out of her shorts to grip her hips and butt as they kissed sloppily. 

She grinded down on him and he moaned in her mouth. He began to pull her shorts and underwear down as they kissed but she broke away to pull her shirt off over her head and kick her shorts to the ground. She helped him wiggle out of his pants and underwear and got back on top of him. She grabbed him and lined him up with her entrance and slowly sank down onto him. She tilted her head back in pleasure and he watched himself disappear inside her with an opened mouth and furrowed eyebrows. She gasped once he was fully seated within her and braced herself against his chest. She grinded herself on him and rocked back and forth. She never felt confident being on top but it’s Bucky and she trusted and loved him more than she even thought possible. 

She bent down and kissed him and continued to grind down on him. He grabbed her hips and began to slowly thrust into her, making kissing each other the priority. 

They gasped and moaned quietly into each others mouths. She could feel sparks every time he brought her back down because the skin just above his shaft would brush against her clit and he could tell because she would clench around him every time. 

They don’t normally take it slow like this and it allowed them to feel every small movement the other made and heightened each other’s pleasure respectively. While he slipped in and out of her she began moving her hips by arching her back every time she went up, allowing more of her clit to brush against his skin. She cried into the air in pleasure and he kissed her neck to soothe her. 

She grunted in his ear and could feel her orgasm approaching. She tried to pick up the pace so she could reach it but he grabbed her hips and stopped her. She cried out but obeyed him. 

He knew what he was doing because the slow pace allowed for her orgasm to build more slowly and she could enjoy every moment of it creeping up inside her. The warm feeling in her belly lasted forever and her pussy gripped him tighter and tighter as her climax approached. 

Her cries upped in pitch and volume and his grunts were closer together as well. They struggled against each other in painful pleasure as they forced their bodies to build to release oh so slowly.

“Oh my god.” she said against his neck as she bit his shoulder in a beautiful mix of pain and pleasure. She felt his body shudder in self control as both of them grew closer and closer to the edge of euphoria. Her body began to shake in his arms as the warmth spread south from her belly to the inside of her walls. She took one final shaky breath and released around him, moaning loudly in unfathomable pleasure. Her body shook as her pussy pulsed with intense pleasure. Tears streamed down her face as she cried out because it felt so good it was almost painful. 

He gave out a final grunt and thrusted quickly inside her as well as he lost control of his body too. His hips thrusted with each stream of pleasure that shot inside her as she continued to cry out during this seemingly never ending orgasm.

Finally, with shaking bodies, their immense pleasure ceased and they lay absolutely breathless against one another. She couldn’t move as she was so sensitive it was painful and any movement would cause more friction. 

“Holy shit.” he said rubbing her back gently as they struggled to catch their breath. She hummed in agreement. “I mean, when we do it,” he swallowed. “It’s amazing, the best ever.” he took a deep breath. “But it’s never, ever been like that.” he said still struggling to find purchase on the oxygen in the room.

“I know,” she breathed heavily. “I don’t know if we can ever top that.” he huffed.

“Well it’s not gonna happen right now, but we sure as hell are gonna try that again.” she laughed and it caused her to tighten around him and they both winced. She slowly slid off of him and collapsed next to him. She nuzzled into his chest as they were both finally beginning to breathe normally again.

“You know,” she said after a while once their breathing had slowed and deepened, “I don’t know what to get you for Christmas.” she said. He hummed in response and she pushed him gently trying to gain his attention. “I’m serious what do you want?” she asked looking up at him. He looked down at her and smiled. He pulled her against him and spoke. 

“I have everything I’ve ever wanted, right here in my arms.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its short but sweet. I want to get one more chapter up before Christmas and then write whatever comes to me whenever it does. I'm thinking about wrapping it up soon though. Anyways. I hope you enjoyed and I hope you all are having a wonderful holiday season!


	20. Alpine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a title. I wonder what that could mean??? Anyone got any ideas?????

She couldn’t sleep. She hadn’t been this excited about Christmas morning in years. She laid in her bed with Bucky beside her. She was staring out her window while he was snoring lightly. She tried closing her eyes to fall asleep but she only drifted, sleep never fully took her under. Her eyes shot open once her alarm went off at 7. She reached over and shut it off and sat up in bed. Bucky was still hugging a pillow and hadn’t noticed the alarm.

“Bucky.” she said putting a hand on his exposed shoulder and shaking him gently trying to rouse him. “Bucky.” she said again a little louder. He finally began to stir. “Bucky it’s Christmas, Merry Christmas.” she said blinking back tears of joy. She was still an overly emotional person, even after all her time at the tower practicing with the Black Widow to stay stoic during fights, she couldn't help but be overly human.

“Hmmm.” he said after a moment.

“C’mon, everyone agreed to meet at 7:30 to open presents we need to get up and put on some pjs.

“You are wearing pjs.” he smirked with his eyes still closed. She looked down at herself. She was in black lace underwear, something he had gifted her the night before as an early Christmas present and oh did she thank him for it. Her lips still tingled with the taste of him.

“So you wouldn’t mind me going down there in front of everyone wearing this?” his eyes shot open as he looked down at her then back up to her face.

“On second thought, you’re right, we need to change.” he said throwing the covers off of him and over her and got out of bed. She giggled as she untangled herself from the blankets. He walked around to her side of the bed and greeted her with a hug once she was standing on the floor.

“Merry Christmas baby.” he said into her hair.

“Merry Christmas.” she said tearing up again. They kissed each other deeply for a moment then broke away to put on some more substantial clothing and brush their teeth and freshen up slightly. She put on some grey joggers and red Christmas sweater and covered her feet in fuzzy socks and slippers. He left his grey sweatpants on and covered his torso in a white t-shirt and he threw a red and black plaid robe over his exposed arms. He also wore socks and slippers to cover his feet. 

She looked over at the clock and it said 7:20 and she groaned, annoyed.

“What?” he asked.

“I just want to go down there now.” she whined. He chuckled and pulled her close to him. She rested her head against his chest and stroked her hair. 

“We can leave in five minutes.” he said.

“Fine, but what will we do for five minutes?” she asked, voice muffled by his chest.

“Hmmm,” he thought, “I could think of something we could do.”

“Oh yeah?” she asked looking up at him with hopeful eyes.

“Mhmm,” he said. “Twice.” he whispered while holding up to fingers and winking. She rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand.

“Try again Barnes, but I admire that confidence.”

“You don’t think I could get you there twice in five minutes?” he asked as she walked away, picking some clean laundry out of the basket and beginning to fold it.

“I don’t think it’s physically possible.” she responded while folding one of his shirts. “Besides, I don’t want to get all worked up right before seeing my fam-” she stopped herself and looked at him with wide eyes. He was surprised too, but he didn’t say anything, he waited for her reaction. She was going to say family. Whether she said it on accident or said it because she truly felt the team was her family was beyond him, but judging by the bright smile that graced her face and the tears sparkling in her eyes, he decided it was the latter.

She let out a laugh in surprise and covered her face as he walked over and wrapped his arms around her. She sniffled and looked up at him. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

“I know baby.” he said holding her against himself tighter.

\---

Finally, five minutes later, they made their way to the living quarters.

“So what did you get me?” he asked as they walked through the hall.

“I’m not telling.” she said.

“Oh come on, I’ll be opening it soon anyways.”

“So you can find out then.” she said smiling up at him. He huffed dramatically and she laughed. “Good try though.” she said while laughing and grabbing his arm and holding it against her as they walked. 

They reached the living quarters and he opened the door for her. Once she stepped in the room she saw Tony and Pepper sitting in the two arm chairs each with a cup of coffee in their hand. Steve was also there drinking tea.

Summer felt a pang of familiarity in her chest at the sight of the tree lit up with presents beneath it, the warmth of the sun shining through the window with white light that bounced off the snow on the ground and the roofs of buildings was the only light besides the decorations. The fireplace was heating the room up and helping to add to the rosiness to everyone's cheeks and rested faces. 

“Merry Christmas.” Bucky said as they approached the three in the room. Christmas music could also be heard playing as they got closer.

“Merry Christmas.” Pepper responded standing and setting her mug down. Summer smiled brightly and accepted Pepper’s embrace and tried to hide her tears when she kissed the top of her head.

“Merry Christmas kid.” Tony said also standing and opening his arms for a hug.

“Merry Christmas d-Tony.” she responded. She hoped he didn’t notice her almost calling him dad but if he did, he didn’t show it. He just pulled back and smiled down at her.

“Merry Christmas!” Sam bellowed as he walked in the room with Nat in his arms. She was beaming. Clint, Wanda and Vision were not far behind.

“Merry Christmas.” Summer greeted everyone. Once everyone had been hugged and been told ‘Merry Christmas’ people took their places. Summer and Bucky sat on the floor along with Wanda who was leaning on Visions legs as he sat on the couch. Clint was next to him who was next to Steve. Sam and Nat sat on the love-seat while Tony and Pepper stayed in the rocking chairs. 

Summer and Bucky passed out the presents until there were no more under the tree but in everyone’s arms. 

“So, "Summer said," who wants to start?”

“Me!” Wanda said and began ripping into a gift from Vision. They each took turns opening gifts for each other until there we no gifts left but one. With her new earrings from Bucky in her ears, Summer stood and opened the door to the bathroom. Everyone watched as she bent down to pick something up. There was a little bit of rustling and she emerged from the bathroom holding a box with large holes poked in the sides. Bucky’s face turned red because he knew it was for him. She set the box down in front of him and he looked at her with wide eyes. He looked almost scared and she laughed at him.

“Open it.” she encouraged. He stuck a finger in one of the holes and wiggled it.

“Is there even anything in here? You’re messing with me.” he said and pulled his finger out, but following it was a tiny white paw with soft pink pads. His face suddenly when white and he swallowed hard. The room busted out in laughter at his reaction. He looked to Summer for support.

“Yes.” she said. “It’s okay. Let her out.” Bucky took Summer’s hand who giggled and watched as Bucky struggled to open the box with one hand. He finally got the top off and a small white kitten poked its head up into the air and sniffed. “Merry Christmas!” Summer said leaning over and kissing his cheek, but he didn’t move. 

“You got me a kitten?” he asked.

“Look at her collar.” Summer said. He let go of her hand and carefully reached into the box, allowing the small creature to smell him before he touched her. He picked her up delicately and brought her close to his face. He looked at the collar and it had been engraved with ‘To Bucky Love Summer’ with a space at the top for whatever Bucky wanted to call her.

“You got me a kitten?” he asked again. She and the rest of the room laughed and she nodded.

“Merry Christmas Bucky.” she said. He didn’t respond. He just looked into the cat’s eyes and smiled brightly then looked horrified.

“Oh shit.” he said. The room laughed again and watched as he set her down and everyone watched the cat sniff around the floor and begin to play with a string from a bow that Steve threw in front of her.

“Do you like her?” Summer asked as she watched Bucky never take her eyes off the small being. He didn’t respond. She put a hand on his shoulder. “Bucky?”

“Huh?” he turned around suddenly and she giggled. “What?”

“I said do you like her?”

“Oh, oh! Yes, I love her. Thank you!” he said kissing her but going right back to watching the kitten. Summer laughed and looked up to Tony who smiled proudly down at her.

Everyone enjoyed their presents when they opened the gifts, but they had all been but forgotten as the day progressed. The items had been pushed aside and in corners of the room. Everyone focused on each other and the warmth they felt. Bucky spent most of his time in the bathroom with the cat who he had decided to call Alpine, and watched as she ate and drank from her small bowls. Summer spent her time talking to Steve and listening to stories from past Christmases he spent with Bucky. Wanda and Vision slow danced in the corner to the music while Sam, Nat, and Clint conversed with Tony and Pepper in the kitchen who were preparing the large meal.

Later in the evening, when Alpine had curled up on some wrapping paper near the heat of the fire and fallen asleep, Bucky had come up behind Summer and wrapped his arms around her.

“Thank you.” he said kissing her neck. She smiled and turned around to kiss his lips.

“I don’t even see a mistletoe.” Clint hollered from across the room causing the two to stop kissing but they smiled brightly at each other.

“When’s dinner?” Sam asked as he stood behind Natasha and rubbed her shoulders.

“It should be ready in an hour.” Tony said throwing a towel over his shoulder and putting the turkey in the oven.

“An hour?” Steve asked.

“Maybe two.” Tony said bent over the oven and pressing some buttons.

“Why don’t you all clean up and dress nice and we can have a proper Christmas dinner.” Pepper said.

“What about us?” Tony asked.

“We can take turns cooking while the other gets ready.” she said taking off her apron.

“You’re gonna leave me in this kitchen alone?” he asked awkwardly holding a whisk.

“Of course not.” she said setting her apron on the counter. He sighed. “Friday will be here to call me if you need help.” she patted his back and he jumped. “Won’t you Friday?” Pepper tilted her head up and addressed the AI.

“Yes ma’am.” the voice responded. Everyone filed out of the room, leaving Tony to his own devices.

“Aren’t you worried he’s gonna burn the tower down?” Bucky asked Pepper.

“He’s a smart guy, I think we’ll be fine. But Friday is very intuitive, she'll stop him before he does something dangerous." As if on cue Friday could be heard saying, “I wouldn't do that boss.” and Tony responding, “Oh shut up.”

\---

Everyone met back in the living quarters a little while later, all dressed up and hungry. Bucky checked on the kitten and filled her food bowl and gave her fresh water. The table was set and the room smelled divine. Everyone sat around the table and ate, and talked, and laughed. As the sun set the lights came on to illuminate everyone in a soft golden glow. 

Once the bellies were full and the stockings were emptied, the group sat around the living room and listened to different stories that everyone told. They varied from Christmas stories to random memories. The movie  _ A Christmas Story _ played on a loop on the TV. Summer looked outside smiling and watched the snow fall and snuggled further into Bucky who was holding her on the couch with a blanket wrapped around them. Everyone had changed back into their pjs for extra comfort. 

He patted her shoulder and she turned around to be greeted with a small black velvet box in her face. It was opened to display a beautiful gold ring. She gasped and looked at him. He chuckled.

“This one is just a ring.” she smiled and let out a breath. She kissed him deeply on the lips. “Although I can’t guarantee the next one will be just a ring.” he said. She looked at him. “That one might come with a question too.” she smiled at him and kissed him again. She took the box from his hand and slid the ring on her index finger on her left hand.

“Merry Christmas.” he said.

“Merry Christmas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will conclude the Christmas portion of my little story. I hope you enjoy it. The next few updates have already been written but I won't upload them as fast as I did these last two (unless you want me to). This next chapter though is I think my best one and I cannot wait for you all to read it. I might wait to upload after Christmas though but we shall see. I want to leave you all with the warm fuzzies that I hope this chapter brought. I sincerely hope each and every one of you has a happy and safe holiday season that is filled with love regardless of who gives it. Whether it be your immediate family or from friends, I hope you receive love and feel loved this holiday season. If no one can provide that for you then I got your back. I love you and I hope you are doing well. Merry Christmas :) (and happy holidays)


	21. Avengers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At long last! This is the chapter I have been looking forward to uploading the most. This is my favorite one I think so I hope you guys like it too. I also hope you all had a wonderful holiday.

“Miss, your presence has been requested in the conference room.” Summer jumped at Friday’s voice. 

“Jesus.” she said under her breath clutching her chest. Even after almost two years at the tower she still couldn’t get used to the AI. She put her journal down and slipped on some shoes and made her way to the conference room. She was so much more comfortable in the tower after having been there for so long. Her training with Nat had been completed long ago with her saying there was nothing more she could teach her. She still went to the training facility almost every day to stay in shape and to keep her new found skills maxed out. She had yet to be on a real Avengers mission, but she almost hoped she would never have to be. Before, she couldn’t wait to save the world and be exactly like her idols, but now she was happy that the world didn’t need saving, and that everyone was safe. 

Her and Bucky were as happy as can be. She knew he was the one, she knew he was her soulmate, and she knew they were going to get married. She felt that Bucky would propose to her at any moment as they had talked in depth about getting married and their futures together. The only thing that bummed her out was the possibility of not having kids. That had always been her dream, to raise a family like the one she was raised in. Even after her family was gone she still wanted to have the life that her parents did. But now, with being an Avenger, she didn’t know if she could ever get that; but she could live with it knowing she was protecting the rest of the families of the world. 

She smiled to herself as she walked through the halls to the conference room. This was the most at home she had felt in years. Her good mood was quickly pushed aside though once she opened the door to the conference room and saw everyone’s faces. Tony was sitting in the chair at the head of the table with his chin in his hand, looking defeated. Natasha was sitting normally in her chair, slightly hunched over, not having her feet on the table was a rare thing for her. Everyone else had a similar posture as her eyes scanned the room. They finally landed on Bucky and he gave her a sympathetic look, pulling out the empty chair next to him for her to sit down. She moved quickly to it and sat down, on high alert, wondering what everyone was so upset about.

“What’s going on?” she asked worried. Tony sighed and stood up reluctantly. 

“We have a mission.” he said. She sat silent, waiting for him to continue. “Thor, sent us word that some guy named Ronan is on his way to Earth to turn the human race into 'something the universe could be proud of'.” Tony scoffed. “Basically he’s gonna try and turn us all into slaves for Thanos. So, naturally, being the Avengers, we gotta do something about that.” he sat back down with a sigh, tired from saying all this. She sat back defeated in her chair too, now understanding the feeling everyone else had. She blinked in thought. Bucky placed a reassuring hand on her leg, knowing she was feeling the same way he was. She needed to snap them out of this. They are the Avengers, they have to cut this shit and get it together. She straightened up in her chair, fixing her posture.

“Do we know if Thor will be here to help?” she asked, all business.

“He will be here only if he needs to be, Asgard needs him right now.” Bruce said looking down knowingly.

“Do we know where Ronan plans to be?” she asked. 

“Here.” Steve said. “He wants to take us all out first because he knows we’ll put up a fight.”

“Damn right.” Clint said.

“Evacuate the city, get them all out, leave it to us.” Summer looked around quickly, surely they must have already thought of that.

“Secretary Ross doesn’t believe us, he won’t issue the evacuation.” Tony said. Now she really understood why everyone was so down.

“Oh.” she said, defeated.

“Kinda feels like New York all over again doesn’t it.” Tony said to himself. She looked over at him worried. She had never seen them like this before.

“How much time do we have?” she asked quietly, looking down.

“Tomorrow morning.” Bucky told her. She thought for a moment and stood up suddenly, gaining the attention of the room.

“So we can’t get an official government evacuation but  _ we  _ can warn people, tell them to leave.” she said.

“There’s no guarantee everyone would listen to us.” Natasha said, leaning forward resting her arms on the table and looking up at her. 

“Trust me, if the Avengers were telling me to leave the city I would. Most people won’t take that chance.”

“What about the people who won’t believe us?” Steve repeated. “Not everyone looks up to us.”

“Yeah, they’d only believe us if it was right there in front of them.” Bucky said shaking his head.

“That’s it!” she yelled. Everyone looked at her confused. “Let’s do a fake fight before he comes, get the last of the people out before they can actually get hurt.” Tony perked up at her idea.

“That’s… not bad.” he said. “I have this new drone projection technology I’ve been working on we could stage something that looks believable enough for people to want to leave.”

“We’d have to do it a few hours before Ronan comes to give people enough time to get out of here.” Steve said.

“Let’s issue our own evacuation now for those who will believe us and we need to get started on this fake threat.” Tony said. 

Everything was then happening very fast. All the TV satellites in the city had been replaced with an evacuation warning. The same thing happened to all cell phones. The warning only disappeared when they were a safe distance away. Tony was busy getting shots of all of the team to be able to project on his drones.

“You ready kid?” he asked, pressing buttons on some equipment. She shifted her weight on her feet a few times, getting a feel for her new suit. She fixed the black gloves she was wearing on her hands and clenched her fists at her side and gave a quick nod. Machines and cameras started whirring above her and she looked up.

“You know this is the first time the world is going to see me as an Avenger.” she had to yell to be heard over the loud noises. Her hair was being whipped around behind her from the wind machines.

“Better not fall on your ass then.” he yelled back. She smirked and the lights changed, signaling to her it was time. She sprung from where she was standing and did her routine flawlessly. 

The team had been working with choreographers all night, coming up with the battle sequence and what they were going to do. They had finished up late and while they prepared to show the fight to the world, everyone rested and slept and ate Tony’s special fueling energy bars. They all got geared up and ate their food while they watched the news. She was surprised to see herself as the main point of interest. The world has now seen her ability to heal and fight and most people seemed to like her. Of course there were others who criticized her for not spending her time in hospitals, healing everyone in them. She honestly hadn’t even thought of that. She looked down in shame and she felt a hand on her back. 

“You’re a superhero,” Tony told her. “Not God.” she smiled gently and continued to eat. They all made their way to the bottom of the tower and stood in the center of the eerily quiet city.

“Think we got everyone?” Natasha asked. 

“I hope so.” Steve responded. He then began to bark out orders to everyone, splitting people up into teams. She was with Tony, and Natasha, as she worked best with them. This did mean though she’d be separated from Bucky. He spoke to her just before they were supposed to get into position. 

“Are you nervous?” he asked her, adjusting his sleeve.

“I’m ready to kick some ass.” she responded. He smirked.

“That’s my girl. I’ve always known you were a badass.” he said.

“Well, I don’t know if I’d say that.” she said shyly. “I’m no Black Widow.” 

“You don’t have to be Black Widow to be a badass.” he said.

“You’re right, you have to be the Winter Soldier.” she said poking his chest. He smiled at her then looked down, scared. 

“Please don’t get hurt.” he told her, looking back up into her eyes. She smiled gently at him and touched a gloved hand to his cheek and he closed his eyes and leaned into her hand.

“Don’t worry about me.” she spoke. “Worry about yourself, I’ll be okay, you know that.” she smiled. He smiled back and grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it. 

“I love you.” he said.

“I love you too.” they shared a quick kiss and were off to their positions.

The alien invasion began. They all fought and it was honestly, kind of easy. She thought it would be harder but it wasn’t that difficult. The army was different than the tchari. They weren’t limitless, and didn’t seem as strong. Ronan was very confident however. He stayed in the ship and waited for is army to kill them all, which wasn’t going to happen. 

“Okay, we need to either get on that ship and kill him or lead him down here and kill him.” Steve yelled, Summer could hear him through her ear piece.

“Let’s all hide somewhere, play dead, then when he comes down here we give him a surprise.” Tony suggested. 

“No, he’s probably got scanners on all of us and would know what we are doing.” Natasha said.

“She’s right.” Clint said. “We gotta go to the ship.

“Okay Summer, you hitch a ride with Stark, I’ll have Sam carry me up, Nat and Buck and Clint, you guys stay down here with the hulk and keep fighting the aliens. And maybe sing a lullaby.” Steve ordered.

“Hang on tight.” Tony said stepping up to her and wrapping one armored arm around her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as tightly as she could and squeezed her eyes shut. They flew through the air and onto the entrance of the ship. Steve and Sam not far behind.

“Tarrens!” Ronan bellowed. “Welcome! I’m so glad to have you on board.”

“Stop this.” Steve commanded. “Leave this planet alone.” he glared at the blue man. He chuckled in response.

“I knew you would be this way.” he began. “That’s why I needed to kill you all first.” he glared.

“You don’t think the rest of the world would try and fight back too?” she challenged him.

“No I believe they will, but they’ll go down much easier than you.” he grabbed his weapon and fired it hitting her hard and knocking her back, she fell off the ship and began to fall from the sky. “Or maybe not.” Sam leapt after her, leaving Steve and Tony on their own. He caught her and brought her to the ground. She was groaning in pain and clutched her stomach.

“Cheap shot.” Tony said fuming. Ronan tilted his head in confusion and Tony sprung into action with Steve right behind him. Huge blasts could be seen from the ground on the ship as Natasha calmed the Hulk down and Bucky killed the last of the invaders. When he saw Sam holding Summer in his arms he threw and alien arm down and ran over to them as fast as he could. Sam passed her over to Bucky’s arms and he wiped the hair from her face. She didn’t notice as she was still in a great deal of pain. Her entire body was glowing. He had blasted her with the power stone and her healing abilities did not like what was coursing through her body. She screamed out in agony as the pain began to be too much for her to handle. She felt herself losing consciousness as she watched the ship explode in the air and after she saw Tony and Steve flying down, everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More coming soon!


	22. Alarm

She was in and out of consciousness as she was being carried by Bucky into the tower.

“Stay with me baby, don’t leave me.” she could barely make out him crying but she was too weak to respond. “Keep fighting.”

She suddenly felt less constrained as her suit was torn from her body and felt dizzy as she realized she had moved from Bucky’s arms to a rolling bed. Doctors surrounded her and poked her with needles and were yelling out orders. She could vaguely hear Tony yelling at a doctor to let him through, but they wouldn’t let him.

“She’s just a kid!” he screamed at them. Steve was holding him back, keeping him from swinging at the doctor. Three bodyguards were holding Bucky back as he screamed at them through his tears to let him go with her, yelling, “Summer don’t leave me! She can’t leave me! Summer!” 

Bruce had returned in time to sprint into the building, putting a lab coat over his bare upper half and rolling up the sleeves.

“Why isn’t she healing?” he asked running alongside her as she was being wheeled on a bed.

“Interruption from the power stone blast. It’s basically arguing with her powers.” Helen Cho explained reading from a digital chart that was connected to a cord that was attached to an IV inside her arm. “The levels are all over the place, it’s almost like the stone wants to take over her body but her abilities won’t let it.” she said as she watched the graph move up and down. 

They finally got to a room where they began to treat her like a normal person who had been severely injured. Her body began glowing purple again. The people in the room backed away in horror. She began to levitate from the bed and a bright flash of light blinded them. Her body jerked and she landed back on the bed roughly. She was conscious again and she screamed out in pain, clutching her abdomen. 

Bucky winced from the other room and sobbed into his hands as he heard her crying out in agony. Tony was still fighting with Steve to let him through but he was running out of energy.

Finally, her body began to heal and her screams grew less and less intense. Dr. Cho was reading her charts and her mouth dropped in awe at what she was reading.

“What is it?” Bruce asked horrified. 

“She is more powerful than the power stone.” she said equally terrified. Bruce could only blink at her.

“She kicked it out of her system?” he asked, trying to make sense of it all. Helen nodded. “Oh my god.” was all he could respond with. 

“What’s going on?” she asked, now fully healed and completely aware. She looked around quickly and only saw Dr. Banner and Dr. Cho. “Where’s everyone else? Where’s Bucky? Are they all okay?” she asked sitting up quickly her heart beating in her chest. “Oh my god where are they? Is he okay?” Bruce came over and eased her shoulders back shushing her.

“Everyone is fine, you were the only one that was injured.” he told her.

“Oh thank god.” she threw her head back in relief and blinked back tears. “Can I see them?” Bruce looked at her in shock. He didn’t move so Summer cleared her throat. He blinked once and snapped out of his confusion. He had just seen this girl nearly dead, then screaming in pain, and now she is completely fine.

“Friday?” Bruce called out, his voice cracking.

“Yes sir?” she responded. Summer jumped and Bruce gave her an apologetic look. 

“Can you get Bucky and Tony in here please?”

“Right away.” she responded. 

“They’ll be in soon.” Bruce told her. She nodded.

“In the meantime,” Helen said. “Lay back and take it easy, I don’t care that your body can heal itself, it went through quite the beating today.” she nodded tiredly. Right as the door closed after the doctors left it burst open again and Bucky ran in and knelt by the bed. Tony was right behind him.

“Oh my god Summer are you okay?” he asked quickly, delicately grabbing her hand and rubbing it. She could tell he had been crying because his eyes were bloodshot and puffy. She smiled softly at him.

“I’m fine.” she responded. He brought her hand up to his lips and gave it a long kiss with tears in his eyes.

“That was quite the hit you took.” Tony said with his hands in his pockets looking down. He was shuffling his feet. She could hear his voice crack like he was holding back from crying but she didn’t want to make him more upset. She knew Tony and that he doesn’t really like emotions so she decided to just change the subject from her entirely. 

“Did we get him?” she asked. Tony shrugged and sniffed, trying to play it like he wasn’t just crying and was perfectly fine.

“Not really, he escaped on a pod when we blew his ship up. But he’s gone for now.”

“Did he say anything before he left?” she asked.

“Something about coming back with Thanos.” Tony said solemnly. She swallowed hard and nodded.

“I guess we have a lot to prepare for.” she said all business beginning to sit up.

“Later,” Bucky said pushing her back down against the mattress. “You spend enough time training already. Let your body heal.”

“Snowman’s right.” Tony said. Bucky looked at him surprised and he just shrugged. “What can I say, I care about her too.” Bucky looked back at her lovingly.

“Not as much as I do.” he said. Tony rolled his eyes and began to walk out.

“Let me know when you two are done gazing into each other’s eyes, then we can talk.” he said while leaving the room.

“Do you want to go to your room?” Bucky asked her. She nodded and he began to help her up. She unhooked herself from the machines she was attached to and he helped carry her weight as they walked back to her room. She let out a breathless laugh as they walked. “What’s funny?” he asked.

“Did I just survive a blast from the power stone?” she looked at him amused. He laughed too.

“I guess you did.” he looked at her amusedly. “Told you you’re a badass.” he gently elbowed her. She rolled her eyes but thought for a moment.

“Actually you know what, maybe you’re right.” she smiled brightly at him. “I am a badass.” she smirked. He smiled proudly at her.

“Yeah you are.”


	23. Asking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of the end. I have been working on this fic for months and as my username shows, i'll be writing whatever I am currenly obsessed with. At the time of beginning this it was Bucky and the MCU but now with the rise of skywalker an old obsession, the obsession that introduced me to this cite actually, has been reawakened. I am considering writing a little reylo but I am going to finish this fic out strong I promise. This also does not mean that I am totally finished with bucky either. I actually have a really good idea for a oneshot with either bucky or the actor who plays him, sebastian stan. Let me know if you have a preference i just feel the rpf of seb is really lacking in quality. (no harm is meant by that comment) anyways. Enjoy this chapter, its subsequent will not be far behind as I just finished it tonight.

A week later Bucky was nervously pacing in front of her door. He was wearing a tuxedo with a small cubed jewelry box in his coat pocket. He kept patting it to make sure it was there as if his pacing could make it fall out. 

He had been trying to calm himself down since he woke up. He was nervous then because he had to ask someone a very important question and Bucky didn’t know how he would take it. He wasn’t her father, but Bucky felt he was the closest thing she had. It just felt right for him to ask Tony for permission to propose to Summer. He knew that wasn’t quite the norm anymore, but it was just something he had always imagined doing when he was young. He was pacing in front of Tony and Pepper’s door much like he is pacing in front of Summer’s now.

Pepper had opened the door and her eyes went wide in shock, but being the polite woman she is, she invited him in. He timidly stepped through the door and was about to ask Pepper if Tony was there when he came around the corner putting a watch on his wrist with most of his buttons undone on his shirt.

“Mr. Stark.” Bucky said trying his best to be respectful and polite.

“Mr. Stark was my father, Tony will do. Also, we’ve talked before so that was weird. Right?” he said looking to Pepper who rolled her eyes. Bucky stood nervously, not knowing what to do.

“Be nice, clearly he has something on his mind.” Pepper whispered to Tony but Bucky could still hear what she said.

“Yes, well.” Tony said, “Mr. Barnes, what seems to be the problem?”

“Uh, well, there is no problem sir.” he said and cleared his throat. “I came to ask you a question actually.”

“You can’t drive the Ford.” Tony said.

“No, no, it’s not about that. It’s about Summer.”

“Summer?” Tony looked to Pepper who looked equally confused. Bucky cleared his throat again.

“Yeah, well I just, as you know,” Bucky began. “We’ve been together for a long time now and we’ve both talked about the future and I just love her so much, more than I ever thought possible. And I know that sounds cheesy but it’s true sir, and well, I was just wondering if I could have your permission to ask her to marry me?” Bucky took a deep breath. Both Tony and Pepper blinked at him in shock.

“You’re asking me to marry someone who isn’t even my kid?” Tony asked, almost seemingly offended.

“Ah, well, sir, I grew up knowing that you need to ask the father permission to marry his daughter and while her father is no longer here I felt you are the closest thing she has to a father, sir, and while a lot has gone wrong in my life I just wanted this to be right, for her.” Tony’s jaw dropped and he looked to Pepper who was beaming at her husband. After a moment of awkward silence Tony cleared his throat.

“Well, in that case, you have my permission.” Tony said. Bucky smiled brightly and stuck out his hand to shake Tony’s.

“Thank you Tony.” he said shaking his hand too aggressively, he couldn’t help himself he was too excited.

“Okay.” Tony said breaking free from Bucky’s grip. Bucky made his way to the door.

“Ma’am.” he said to Pepper as he opened the door and left. 

Now, instead of the excitement of Tony saying yes, even more nerves swarmed in his body because now he has to get her to say yes.

She finally opened the door and he immediately calmed once he laid his eyes on her. She was dressed in an elegant floor length black gown and she smiled at him as she adjusted her earrings. 

“You look so beautiful.” he smiled at her. She smiled back and pecked him on the lips.

“So do you.” She turned around and went back into her room to grab her heels. “So where are we going that requires us to dress so fancy?” she called to him in the living room from her bedroom. 

“I’ve told you it’s a surprise.” he called back. He heard her huff and he smiled to himself. She walked out of her room now fully ready and even though he had just seen her his breath still caught in his throat when he laid his eyes on her again. He shook his head in disbelief.

“What?” she asked amused.

“You just can’t be real.” he pulled her close and kissed her temple and she beamed up at him. 

“I love you so much Bucky.” she said tears forming in her eyes. She looked down to his lips for a second and leaned in to kiss him to keep herself from letting the tears fall and ruin her makeup. He pulled back after a moment and offered her his arm and she wrapped her arm around his.

He lead her outside to the flower garden that Steve likes to tend to. He said it gave him something to do when he couldn’t train anymore. It started off as a small little patch of a few wildflowers he had bought from the farmer’s market, but Tony being Tony turned it into an extravagant garden. Clearly Bucky had this planned as there were fairy lights woven into the vines giving it a warm, romantic feel. A song could be heard playing softly from a record player and she recognized it as being both her and Bucky’s favorite song. 

One day he had been trying to show her the type of music he listened to and was surprised to find that she was very open minded about music. He was even more surprised to find her listening to one song in particular on her own. She said it reminded her of her grandma but flushed when she realized she just called Bucky old. He just laughed at her and smiled.

Now, under the lights and the flowers the song was playing and he took her in his arms and began to sway with her. 

“So I gotta tell you doll,” he started. “You mean the world to me.” She smiled at him. She could tell by the way his voice shook that he was nervous and she had a feeling of his plans for the night but she didn’t want to believe it until it happened.

“You mean the world to me too.” she said kissing his cheek and resting her head in the crook of his neck trying to soothe his nervous. She also thought it would be easier for him to say his little speech without having to look at her. She was wrong though as she felt him shift, wanting to look her in the eyes. 

“I’ve been thinking about this moment, and a few other moments, since I met you. You’ve come such a long way and I am so proud of you and so lucky that I get to call you, Summer Coulson, my girl.” he then blinked in disbelief. “You’re my girl, how are you, why-” his train of thought was disrupted by the sound of her giggling. He smiled softly and sighed. He looked down trying to hide the fear that graced his face but it was evident when he looked back up and her brows furrowed in concern too. “When you were hit with that blast I was worried that was it, and that I’d never get to propose or marry you or spend the rest of my life trying to make you as happy as you make me.” a tear was threatening to leave his eye and she brought a hand up to cup his cheek, urging him forward. He composed himself and began speaking again. “So before, God forbid, anything else happens, I need to marry you.” he said. He stopped swaying and let go of her reaching into his jacket pocket. “Summer,” he said, lowering himself down onto one knee. “Will you marry me?” he asked looking up at her and opening the small box that contained a beautiful diamond ring. 

She looked at him in shock. Her hands shot up to cover her mouth as her eyes welled up with tears. She wanted to capture this moment in her mind and stay in it forever. Bucky, her Bucky, down on one knee with a ring offered to her looking like a handsome prince, asking her to marry him. She smiled brightly and nodded her head. His eyebrows shot up in excitement, but waited for her to respond verbally. 

“Yes.” she breathed out.

“Yes?” he confirmed, slowly standing up, no longer being able to hide the smile on his face.

“Yes!” she squealed throwing her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist picking her up and spinning her around. She pulled back once he set her down and looked into his eyes for a moment before their lips crashed together. They pulled back and she let out a laugh as he pushed the ring onto her finger. As they embraced each other again she heard someone clear their throat. She pulled back from Bucky to see all the Avengers emerging from the bushes wearing equally fancy attire as the newly engaged couple.

“So?” Natasha asked expectantly.

“We’re engaged!” Summer squealed showing her left hand and the beautiful ring that would forever occupy the space on her ring finger. They all began cheering, throwing their arms around one another and clapping. Bucky and Summer embraced and locked lips again but pulled back when she heard Tony speak up.

“Save it for the honeymoon!” she laughed and was then torn from her fiance’s arms into the crowd of her cheering companions. 

“We have so much to plan!” Wanda squealed hugging her.

“Can I help pick out what you’ll wear for the honeymoon?” Natasha asked. Summer turned bright red and Nat laughed. 

“We’ll have to pick out flowers and a veil and oh my god!” Wanda screamed. “Your dress! We can go dress shopping oh my goodness I am so excited!” As Wanda kept going on and on about wedding traditions they’ll get to do, Summer grew more and more sad. She was over the moon excited to marry the love of her life, Bucky makes her so happy and she has no doubt in her mind that this is the right decision. She just wished her family could be here to see it. She dreamt of having her mom there to help her pick out her dress and having her dad walk her down the aisle. She knew that whoever she would marry would have her two brothers be part of the groomsmen and she would tear up just thinking about having the traditional father daughter dance at the reception. She gave Wanda a sad smile.

“Me too.”

“Sounds like she’s more excited than you.” A smooth voice called out above the excitement. Summer smiled when she saw to whom the voice belonged.

“Hi Pepper.” Summer walked over to her and gave her a big hug. 

“Hi sweetie. Congratulations.” she said.

“Thanks.” Summer said fighting back tears. 

“Come here honey, I know.” Pepper brought her in for another hug. “I know you want them here for this but you have to believe me when I tell you this, they are. They may not be here physically but I know they are all looking down on you with smiles on their faces as big as Wanda. They both turned to look at her. Her smile was so huge she resembled the joker. “Well, maybe not as big.” Summer let out a small laugh. 

“Thank you Pepper.” she said grabbing her hand and squeezing it. “You have no idea how much that means to me.” Pepper brought a hand up and cupped her cheek.

“We all good here?” Tony, who had also escaped from the excitement came over to check on his girls. Summer looked back and forth at the two of them. Tony clearly picked up on the sadness of her eyes and the comforting stature Pepper had. It caused him to take a protective stance and she smiled gently at him.

“Yeah,” she said looking back at Pepper then back to him. “We’re good.”

“Good,” he said patting her on the back. “Now, let’s go celebrate.” he said beginning to pull them both away.

“Wait.” Summer stopped him. He gave her a look of confusion which then turned to a look of shock when Summer wrapped her arms around him. She buried her face in his chest and held tightly onto him with a gentle smile gracing her lips. “Thank you.” Tony looked to Pepper who just smiled proudly back at him. He looked down at her and couldn’t help but smile too. He wrapped his arms around her and held her just as tightly as she was holding him. He rested his chin on the top of her head. She pulled back after a moment and looked up at him with glassy eyes. He smiled down at her and took her hand in his. He brought her closer and whispered in her ear.

“I’m sure they are just as proud of you as I am.” She looked up at him with wide eyes and he had a hint of a smirk on his face. “If that’s even possible.” he winked and she hugged him one more time.

“Congrats, Buck.” Steve patted his oldest friend on the back. 

“Thanks man.” he said glancing over and watching his fiance with a smile as she watched with an amused expression as Wanda gestured dramatically.

“Who’da thought a punk like you could land a girl like that.” Steve teased.

“Careful pal, I could easily make Wilson the best man.” he joked.

“Jerk.” Steve said pulling him in for a hug.

“Punk.” Bucky responded patting his friend on the back. 

“Alright,” Tony said standing on a bench to grab everyone’s attention, pulling the two super soldiers away from each other. “Party on the Recreation level to celebrate. I expect you all to be there.” The small crowd cheered and began making their way up to the building. Summer stayed back, smiling as people were walking past, telling them she’d be up in a minute. Bucky was doing the same thing. Their eyes met once they were alone and they slowly walked towards one another.

“You know,” Summer started, “Nat said she was gonna help me pick out some ‘clothes’ for the honeymoon.” he brought her in close to him, holding her body against his and hummed in thought.

“Mmmm, I don’t think I like the idea of you wearing clothes in general for our honeymoon.” he smirked down at her. 

“So you’d rather me walk around a beach resort with other people there, naked?” His smile dropped abruptly and he swallowed hard. She giggled at his reaction and kissed his neck. “Don’t worry baby, the only one who will ever see me naked again is you.” she purred against his neck.

“Mmmm, much better.” he smiled. “Now come on, Stark will probably want us up there, considering we’re engaged and all.” he playfully rolled his eyes. Her eyes lit up as if she just realized this for the first time.

“Oh my goodness we’re engaged! I-I’m engaged. And it’s to you!” she paused for a moment looking off in thought, he watched her, amused and expectantly. He cracked up laughing when all she could let out was an overwhelmed but excited, “Oh wow.” He kissed the top of her head and grabbed her hand dragging her towards the tower.

“Come on doll.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year. We'll be alright.


	24. After

That night, after the party, Bucky and Summer went back to her room. He stood at her dresser as he took off his cufflinks and undid his tie and the top few buttons of his dress shirt. He slid his blazer off and and draped it over the chair in the corner of the room and came back in front of the mirror to finish unbuttoning his shirt. She stood next to him and looked in the mirror as she took off her earrings and her necklace. She touched the ring on her finger to remove it out of habit of taking off all her jewelry, but stopped herself. She looked at the ring and smiled. 

She felt marked by this small band of gold secured together with a beautiful diamond. She never was one to want to fully submit herself to a man, always feeling she would want to be completely equal to her lifelong partner, but she realized in this moment she would submit to him every moment of her life to be his faithful and devoted wife. 

The only reason she would willingly submit so easily is because she knew with all her heart that just as much as she wanted to please him, he wanted to please her as well. He had already submitted himself and in that way, they were equal, equal in their undying devotion to submitting themselves to the other.

She teared up as she shifted the ring and watched as the diamond sparkled as it caught the light. She looked up to Bucky who was focusing on undoing the last of the buttons on his shirt. He noticed her looking and smiled back.

“What?” he asked.

“Nothing.” she shook her head. “Can you unzip me please?” she asked turning around and pulling up her hair for him to have better access. 

One hand gripped the top of the dress while the other slowly dragged the zipper down. He gently ran his hand across the newly exposed skin of her back and let his hands drift away from her body. She turned around to face him and let go of her dress, letting it fall to the floor at her feet, leaving her in nothing but her black lace underwear. She slowly stepped out of the dress and kicked it away, moving closer to him. His chest now brushed hers with his deep breaths and their close proximity. Never once did his eyes leave hers, nor did hers leave his. 

She slowly brought her hands up to his shoulders and pushed his shirt off his body and taking yet another step so their torsos were flush with one another. She then brought her hands down his arms, taking his hands in hers and pulled them around her waist. Her eyelids grew heavy as she leaned up on her tiptoes and brought her lips closer to his.

“You know,” she said moving past his lips and speaking softly into his ear. “I’m gonna be your wife soon.” she nibbled his ear as she whispered. He hummed at the feeling and in response. “And you know what that means?” she ran her hands up and down his arms, freely feeling how strong he is. She squeezed his biceps slightly and massaged the thick tissue, feeling herself becoming more aroused at the power she felt underneath her finger tips. That same power ran through her, because he was hers.

“Mmm, what?” he said softly, caught in a trance by her. He was lost in the feeling of her soft, curved body beneath his fingertips where he brushed his hands up and down her torso, ghosting the skin of her obliques and back down over her hips and the soft material of her underwear being the only thing adorning her besides the ring he had placed upon her finger. The feel of her soft lips and teeth massaging his earlobe, and the sound of her sultry voice were making him feel on edge in the best way. He loved the feeling of having her bare breasts up against his bare skin. It made him feel so comforted to know she was safe because she was so close to him. 

“That means that we’ll lose all the magic we have.” she said moving lower to kiss his neck. “That we’ll get tired of each other.”

“Oh does it?” he asked amused but still so lost in her tilting his head to the side to give her more access and allowing his eyes to flutter closed at the feeling.

“Mhmm.” she responded. “So we should get it out now, before we lose it all and won’t ever want to fuck each other again.” her hands ran down his torso and over his pants where she palmed his growing erection. He let out the softest moan in her ear and she could feel herself getting wetter. She gripped him and slowly moved her hand up and down over his clothes. She felt around for the tip and focused extra attention on it, squeezing softly and rubbing it.

“Mmmm baby.” he said his head rolling back at the feel of her touching him through his pants. 

“You like that?” she asked, whispering in his ear. 

Suddenly, he grabbed her wrist, stopping her from touching him anymore. She looked at him in confusion until he grabbed her waist and lifted her so she was sitting on top of the dresser. He grabbed her knees and spread her legs open so he could stand in between them. 

She caught a glimpse of his eyes as he stood there admiring her body nearly bare before him. Her panting and red cheeks were because of him. Her dark eyes and sultry gaze were for him. He looked at her with such ferocity she whimpered wanting to close her thighs and rub them together in hopes of getting some friction. He nearly growled almost being able to read her thoughts and understand how much she needed him in that moment as he stood in between her legs devouring her with his eyes. Her breasts, her lips, her eyes... His. 

He cupped her face in his hands and attacked her lips with his. She moaned into the kiss and could feel his erection pressing up against her core as they deepened the kiss. 

Their hands were everywhere. They roamed each other’s backs and tangled in each other’s hair. She clawed his back gently causing him to moan and press against her core harder, causing her to moan.

She slowly brought her hand up his back to tangle in the hair at the nape of his neck. She yanked it roughly until he did the same. When he yanked her hair however, it caused her to tilt her head back and allowed him to deepen the kiss even further, prodding her mouth open with his tongue so they could wrestle them together. 

She brought both her hands up to grip at his hair. She wasn’t trying to pull him back, she was just trying to hold on to something so she wouldn’t get too lost in the moment. She wanted to be able to remember the way her ravaged her mouth with his tongue on this night, the night of their engagement. 

Soon she began to feel completely overwhelmed by his mouth. His tongue was everywhere and his lips were everywhere else. She couldn’t remember being kissed so hard ever. She moaned into his mouth at the thought, knowing the reason for his intense kiss was her.

He pulled away from her mouth to kiss her neck. He trailed his lips down to her collar bones and over the mounds of her breasts, making sure to stop and nibble her nipples. She tilted her head back and softly moaned into the open room and clutched his hair tighter, trying to communicate that she needed him to stay there just for a moment longer. 

He obeyed and sucked and circled his tongue on both her nipples, giving them equal attention.

Once her grip on his hair loosened and she gave permission for him to continue his descent he trailed down lower with his lips until his face was even with her clothed core. He could see her arousal seeping through the fabric and furrowed his brows. He looked up at her and didn’t even need to say anything, she knew that look. He grabbed the waistband of her underwear and helped her wiggle out of them. 

Once she was completely naked he dragged her body to the very edge of the dresser. He knelt down under her and looked up at her face. Her lips were parted and red. Her eyelids were heavy over her dark, lust filled eyes. Her cheeks were flushed and her chest heaved up and down in anticipation. 

She took this moment to examine him as well. His eyes were almost black and he looked parched. She knew the only thing that could satiate his thirst would be her. 

He maintained eye contact with her as he licked a stripe up her slit, instantly looking more relieved and even hungrier at the same time. 

Her mouth opened and her brows furrowed at the sensation, and no matter how badly she wanted to close her eyes and get lost in the feeling she wouldn’t dare tear her eyes away from his. 

His tongue stayed on her, licking her clit up and down. Her breathing picked up even more as she whimpered above him. 

He looked down for a moment, just to line his fingers up with her entrance, then his eyes were back on her. He had a slight smirk on his face once his fingertips touched the very edge of her core. Her breath hitched as his gaze returned to her face. She could feel her cheeks ignite with anticipation of what was to come.

His lips parted as his fingers slowly entered her that pained look on his face returning. She groaned out in pleasure and couldn’t keep her eyes on him any more. With his tight grip on her thigh and his fingers inside her, she couldn’t bare to look at him too. She was drowning in him.

Her eyes rolled closed as her head tilted back. She moaned loudly into the air as he continued to suck on her clit and scissor his fingers inside her, pulling out then pushing back in and curling his fingers. 

She had one hand behind her helping to hold her up while the other was tangled in his hair as she gripped the top of his head, locking him in place in between her legs and begging him not to stop. She brought her left leg up and bending it to rest her foot on the dresser to open up more and give him more room.

She moaned loudly with her eyes closed as he continued his ministrations. He tapped her leg to get her attention and she looked down at him. Once they made eye contact he smirked and winked at her. He curled his fingers to the spot only he knows and she screamed out in pleasure.

He knew exactly what he does to her. His cockiness amplified her pleasure. Her body jerked causing her butt to slip off the surface of the dresser. Bucky slipped his arms under her legs and caught her before she fell too far. 

She huffed out a laugh and gripped his head tighter. He helped her to her feet and stood before him. 

They stood again with chests heaving and brushing against each other. Another stare down ensued. He licked his lips and her eyes flitted down to them to watch as he lapped up the remnants of her arousal off them. It was then her he adorned a pained expression. Her eyes went back up to his and he shook his head. He gave her a look as if to say she had no idea the feeling he got when he wore that pained expression when looking at her.

She didn’t know the half of it. 

This time their standoff ended with her giving in. She leaned up and kissed his lips, tasting the residue of her arousal on his lips. He moaned into the kiss and she ran her hands over his muscular chest and down his tight abs to his belt. She began undoing it and working him out of his pants and underwear as they kissed. 

Once they were around his ankles she brought her hand up again to feel the tightness of his abs. She ran her hands over his whole torso, feeling the muscle underneath his skin. She was absolutely enraptured with his body. She finally broke away from kissing him to push him on the chair in the corner of the room. She got on her knees and slowly ran her hands up his thighs, admiring the view of his huge cock standing to attention for her against his sexy body. 

“What do ya say baby, think we’re gonna lose the spark?” She said only looking at his large erection and reaching up with wide eyes to stroke it. He grunted out, straining to come up with a response. “You think after this we won’t want each other anymore?” she asked in a teasing tone bringing her face closer to his thick cock and lazily lifting her eyes to meet his. She winked and slowly opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out and licked a long stripe up the entirety of the underside of his dick.

He reached down suddenly and gripped her hair, pulling her away from him and she whimpered at his roughness and felt herself grow even wetter because of it.

“I guess there’s only one way to find out.” he said.

She smirked up at him and stood up. He repositioned himself in the chair and grabbed her hips, helping to guide her to straddle him. She hovered over him for a moment while she reached down and lined him up with her entrance. 

The tip pressed into the edges of her core and he reached his hand up, cupping her jaw and making her eyes meet his. She held his gaze and she slowly lowered herself onto him and both of their eyes fluttered as they felt her gripping him so tightly. Their mouths opened as she fully settled on him.

The grip he had on her hips tightened. He tried to pull her even closer to him but she didn’t budge, they were already as close as two people could get, in all of the ways.

He scooted towards the edge of the chair and looked back up at her as he carefully lifted her up and then brought her back down to slam on his cock. She gasped and groaned at the feeling. He lifted her again, like reloading a gun and pulled the trigger by bringing her down on top of him. 

She was breathing shallowly and he noticed it was because he wasn’t moving fast enough for her. Her seeping wetness coating the very base of his erection that just couldn’t get to the furthest reaches of her erotic embrace was coated in her arousal.

He moved quickly to set her on the floor while still staying inside her. The very moment she was on solid ground he proceeded to pound into her mercilessly.

She cried out at the sensation and he bit her shoulder to keep himself from crying out as well. Her cries and the sound of their connection were the only things he wanted to hear at that moment.

He braced himself on the ground by his knees and hands. His hands were just above her shoulders so when he pounded into her she wouldn’t move far from him so he could reach the spots in her that she found so much pleasure in. 

Her legs were wrapped around his waist and her hands gripped his wrists. She tilted her head up crying out for his lips. He obliged and leaned down and stilled momentarily to focus all his attention on her mouth.

She pulled away gasping and he continued. 

She felt the familiar tightness within her lower stomach grow hot as her insides gripped at him desperately. Sensing this, he reached down with his hand and rubbed her clit harshly. She screamed out with tightly closed eyes. He couldn’t hold back his grunts any longer. He let loose every noise he needed to release. 

She took a deep breath to gain enough strength to open her eyes and look at him. She squeezed herself around him and he groaned above her. His weight began to be too much and he had to stop rubbing her clit in order to support himself. He rested on his forearms and he never faltered his pace while he destroyed her wanting pussy.

She squeezed around him again and his eyes closed in pleasure as he grunted.

She continued squeezing herself around him and reached her own hand down to rub at her clit as he had to make herself even better for him. He moaned loudly above her. She knew he was getting close because so was she.

She was feeding of his pleasure, only allowing herself to feel what he felt. His thrusts became erratic as he chased his high. She could feel her back burn against the roughness of the flooring but she could only feel it as a ghost on her skin because the pleasure she was feeling was so immense she couldn’t focus on anything but. 

He leant down and buried his head in the crook of her neck as he spent himself inside her. She gasped deeply as he did so as she came as well. She chanted his name with each pulse of her inner walls around him. The harsh throbbing within her didn’t dissipate until many moments later. She felt this was the longest orgasm they had ever had, lasting the better part of a minute. 

Once they did finally feel themselves return to their own bodies he collapsed beside her on the floor, both of them panting.

She tried swallowing, to rid her mouth of the dryness that came with moaning and gasping in pleasure so much. She turned her gaze to look at him to see how he was holding up when she noticed his erection still stood tall. She jolted up and examined it. It seemed to have a mind of its own as it leaned towards her, almost wanting to reach out to touch her breast that hovered near it.

She slowly brought her hand over his hip, touching the skin there and dragging her hand over it to warn him of her intent. He didn’t pull away so she gently touched it. He didn’t recoil from being too sensitive after an orgasm as he normally does. Instead his breathing picked up again and his cock stood to full size. She looked up at his face, mouth open ready to question. 

He lifted his head up and looked down at her and understanding the question without her even needing to voice it.

“See,” he said bringing his head back down to rest on the floor, feeling the effects of his intense orgasm and relishing in the feeling of her hands on him. “I could never get tired of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i havent said this before with my other notes i dont think but i want to be clear on something. this is a made up story. if you are having sex with someone use protection. they dont in the story because they dont have to. i have the control over if the characters have diseases or not or if they get pregnant or not, you however, dont. use protection, no exceptions. also, for the ladies, always pee after sex because it greatly diminishes your chances of getting a urinary tract infection. please be safe and i hope you enjoyed this chapter. one more after this then we will have a wedding and some honeymoon action. let me know if you have any ideas for what youd like our characters to do, sexy or non. and as always thank you all so much for reading :)


	25. Allay

The venue and date had been picked. It needed to be soon because they didn’t know when Thanos was going to come and the two wanted to be married before then. They decided to get married in Steve’s garden on the compound, only inviting people from the tower as they were their family. 

They had picked a honeymoon destination as well. Tony wanted them to go to the expensive resorts in Turks and Cacos but Summer wanted to go to Florida. That is where she vacationed with her family as a child and she knew that would be the only other place in the world that could have some semblance of feeling like home.

So Tony had to settle for a private villa on the beach for the two of them to stay, and she reluctantly agreed to having a full staff tend to them during the time. She secretly knew that part of that staff would include a security detail and while she knew she would be protected enough by her soon to be husband and by her own strength and ability, she knew it would make Tony feel better knowing that he could have some control in their protection.

She was grateful to Tony for offering to pay for anything she wanted for the wedding, which is why they decided to stick to the compound and not do anything too outrageous, plus it just wasn’t their style. She didn’t feel comfortable spending his money even though he had an abundance of it and even that is an understatement, and even though he was almost too eager to spare no expense for her happiness, it wasn’t the materialistic things that made her happy, it was the people she was surrounded by and the love they provided. Sure it was nice to know she could have whatever she wanted, but that isn’t what she needed, and isn’t really what she even wanted.

Today, in the midst of more wedding preparation, she began to get ready to go dress shopping. She only wanted Nat, Wanda, and Pepper there with her. She considered bringing Tony as he was constantly putting himself in everything that involved the wedding, but she knew he would just pick out the most expensive one and call it a day. She also wanted him to be just as surprised as Bucky when he saw her for the first time in her dress. 

She also had something special planned to ask him but that could wait. She wanted to do it at the end of the day because she knew she would cry and she didn’t want to spend the rest of the day with dry, puffy eyes from crying. 

She had just gotten out of the shower and was drying her hair when Bucky had knocked on the door and walked in. She was wearing a white silk robe that had fallen open to expose her nearly bare body, the only other thing she wore was her white lace thong to match. 

She looked up at him as he entered the room and smiled then focused back on her reflection in the mirror to finish drying her hair. He came up behind her and gently grabbed the hair dryer from her hand and curiously held some of her hair in front of it, trying to mimic the motions he had seen her do some many times before while she did this task.

She smiled at him and closed her eyes, relishing in the feel of him lightly touching her hair and the warm air that would occasionally graze her neck. 

She noticed after a few moments that she could no longer feel the warm air, but could still hear the hair dryer humming. She opened her eyes to look into the mirror to see what he was doing behind her and a laugh bubbled up in her chest at the sight of him pointing the machine to his face and enjoying the warm air himself. 

She turned around and grabbed it from him laughing and he opened his eyes to see her with a huge playful grin on his face. 

She turned the hair dryer off and unplugged it, setting it back into the cupboard under the sink. As she bent over to do so she felt a pair of hands grab her hips. He pulled her backside flush against his front and she sighed slightly, feeling aroused in such an erotic position.

She tried to hide her face to prevent him from seeing how much she enjoyed being held like that because she just showered and didn’t want to get dirty all over again. They had also discussed the idea of not having sex two weeks before their wedding day, which today happened to be exactly 14 days until the day they were to be wed, making it the first day of their agreed upon abstenence. 

He knew though that she was enjoying it as he had heard her soft sigh and could feel her tiny movements as she gently tried to push into him, trying to feel around to see if he had an erection. He also knew that she didn’t need to reposition the hair dryer that many times, that she was just stalling so she could stay like that with him longer.

He came to her in the first place because he didn’t want to abstain anymore, not after finding a pair of her underwear she had placed under his pillow, and especially not after finding her looking like an angel in her white robe and thong. 

He slowly began to lift her robe up to expose her backside to him.

“What are you doing?” she said trying to sound composed, but it came out quite breathless and she cleared her throat trying to cover it up. He purposely didn’t respond. She slowly tried to straighten up but he placed a hand on the middle of her back to keep her down and bent over the sink.

He knew she could easily get out of the position if she really tried. One, because she knew that he wouldn’t make her do anything she didn’t want to, and two, because she was strong and had been taught by Natasha to get out of anything and mastered it. 

His hand ran up her bare thigh and over the curve of her butt cheek.

Her face flushed as she could feel herself getting wet and she worried he would either feel it if he passed over that area or he could see it seeping through the thin material covering that part of her body. Turns out, it was the former.

He kicked her ankle to the side, forcing her to spread her legs for him. She bit her lip, trying to keep from making any noise to give away her desire for him. He ran one long, thick finger up her clothed slit and she heard him huff behind her.

“You hiding something doll?” he asked with a deep voice. He continued to run his finger up and down, feeling her wetness seeping through.

“No.” she squeaked out, keeping her head bowed and clearing her throat again. She was ever so slightly rocking her hips back with his movements to try and increase the pressure of his finger every time it passed over her clit.

“Look at me.” he said. 

She had no choice but to obey him just from the tone of his voice alone. She slowly lifted her head up to look at him in the mirror. Her cheeks were flushed and he could see the restraint she held inside her eyes. She wanted him to take her like this so badly, but she also didn’t want to be late and wanted to stick with the two week abstinence.

Once her eyes met his though, she was a goner. She knew that the blackness in his eyes could not be ignored, nor could the throbbing of her pussy. She absolutely ached for him to roughly take her from behind, to smack her cheeks until they glowed bright red. Her face burned at the thought and tried to shake it from her mind as it only made her wetter.

He gripped her hips tighter and slammed her back against his front so she could easily feel how hard he was through his joggers. She whimpered slightly at the feel of his member poking her backside and bit her lip to restrain herself further.

He dragged his hand over her hip and towards her front, slipping under the waistband of her underwear. Gently, with ghost light touches, he brushed over her clit. The slight friction caused her to push further back against him as she gasped, keeping their eyes locked through the reflection in the mirror. 

He applied a bit more pressure and she breathed shallowly, a soft, high pitched sound emitting from her as she did so.

She pushed back into him further and grinded on his front, trying to create more friction for herself. Instead however, she just rubbed up and down his stiff cock, causing him to take a sharp breath in.

In retaliation, he brought his hand down lower, circling her entrance. She whimpered at the feeling and silently begged for him to plunge into her, but he didn’t. He just kept circling the very edge of her gathering her wetness on his finger and her breathing began to get ragged.

“Bucky.” she whimpered.

“Yes?” he said feigning obliviousness. 

“Please.” her voice was weak and quiet. He could tell she didn’t want to ask for it but she needed it. She knew he wouldn’t do anything until she specifically asked him to in this situation. So she had to give up her pride and beg for him.

They made eye contact in the mirror and he could see the desperation in her eyes. Desperation only for him. He could feel himself get even harder by the look on her face and how much she needed him, only him. He bit his lip and decided to be merciful. 

Finally, he entered her. She whimpered into the sink below her as she bowed her head in pleasure. He circled his finger inside her and she gasped and moaned quietly. 

He slowly thrust in and out of her. He added a second finger and began to scissor them. She knew this meant he was stretching her out for something bigger and she could feel a rush of wetness at the thought. It dripped down his hand and onto her leg.

Then he curled his fingers up, hitting that spot, and she pounded on the counter while biting her lip harshly, still trying to be quiet and pretend she didn’t want this. The evidence of her arousal soaking his whole hand said otherwise.

She grinded against him harder, trying to communicate that she wanted him to pick up his pace, but that just made his hand pull away as he growled. 

She focused her eyes back on him as she watched him begin to undo his pants. She spread her legs further in anticipation and her breathing increased.

He didn’t even want to wait to pull her underwear down as he just pulled it to the side so he could enter her.

He did so in one quick motion causing them both to gasp at the feeling. She squeaked half in pain half in pleasure. He normally gave her a few softer thrusts to work her way to his large girth and length, but he didn’t do that this time. Instead, he immediately began pounding into her and she moaned loudly, no longer being able to hold herself back. 

He gripped her hips so harshly she knew she would bruise but she loved the tight grip he had on her. She began pushing back against him to further intensify the force of the thrusts.

Her ass smacked against his front with each reconnection they made. He watched as it jiggled each time, entranced by the movement. He almost wanted to bite it but he couldn’t tear himself away from her, not now. She needed him desperately like this, who was he to deny her from himself.

Instead, he smacked it with his hand, hard. He looked to see her reaction in the mirror. Her head was still bowed but the clenching of her fist and the increase of lubrication from her walls gave away her feelings about what he had done. He gave her another hard smack and this time her head shot up, her mouth making a round shape as she let out a loud moan and breathed in quickly. 

Her eyes had yet to open and he wanted her to see what they were doing. He smacked her again as he continued to pound into her with such force. Her head bowed once more and she could only voice out her pleasure in a quiet squeak.

He reached forward and grabbed her hair, wrapping it around his knuckles and yanking harshly, causing her back to arch and her eyes to open in surprise. 

She moaned loudly at the roughness and pushed back against him even harder as she panted. The mirror was beginning to fog up again.

Her eyes caught his intense stare. He looked at her with so much desire she felt her body burning from it. 

They stayed like this for a while, staring at each other as he gripped her hair, completely and utterly in control of her body. She didn’t care. This is how she liked it. She wanted to be dominated. She loved being completely at the mercy of him. He somehow seemed to know exactly what she needed before she even knew.

She screamed his name loudly in the small room. The sound of their lovemaking echoed off the walls and she bit her lip at the sound.

“Bucky, oh my god.” she gasped as he continued his merciless destruction of her pussy. She gasped for air when he finally let go of her hair and reached down to her front once more to rub viciously at her clit.

She could feel the beginning of her end rising in the pit of her stomach. Her walls clenched deliciously around him as his pace picked up even more as he chased his own release within her. Her eyes squeezed shut as she felt herself reach that very edge of tipping over. She struggled to fall, she didn’t know what was preventing her. She yelled out in pain of being so close and not getting quite to that point.

He noticed her struggle. He used his left hand to grab her left arm and bring it behind her back. He removed his right hand from her clit and entangled it in her hair once more, roughly yanking her up, higher this time until she was no longer leaning over the sink but instead standing in front of him with an arched back to keep him tucked away inside her warmth. He stopped thrusting and just stilled inside her. The only thing that could be heard was their ragged breathing. 

She looked at him in the mirror confused until he brought his lips close to her ear.

“Cum.” was all he had to say. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she screamed out in pleasure. Once she had fallen over the edge he released her hair and grabbed her hip again and pounded into her once more to finish himself off as well and prolonging her orgasm. 

He chanted her name with each pulse of pleasure that he released inside her as his body spasmed.

Once they had both calmed she turned around in his arms and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him roughly. She brought her hands up and tangled them in his hair. He moaned into the kiss and his grip on her tightened.

“I love you so much.” she said after pulling away and resting her forehead against his. He smiled.

“I love you so much too.” she gave him one more quick kiss before pulling away and turning back to the mirror to see the damage. Her hair wasn’t as soft looking as it was when she was trying it. Instead it looked tangled but still clean. Her legs were soaked with the remniece of her arousal and his release as it continued to exit her body slowly and seep through her soaked underwear.

“Oh Bucky.” she said almost exasperated. “The things you do to me.” she said. She moved over to the cabinet to grab a washcloth. She turned to Bucky as he was buttoning his pants back up and threw the cloth at him. He caught it surprised and looked at her. “You made the mess,” she said taking her robe off and her underwear and stood before him completely nude. “You have to clean it up.” he looked at her with his signature pained expression as he eyed her body up and down.

She could feel the heat of his gaze on her skin and briefly thought that maybe that wasn’t such a good idea. 

He wet the cloth with warm water from the sink and rang out the excess water. He stepped up to her and started at the source. He crouched down in front of her and gently began to clean up her core. Once she was clean there he brought the cloth down her legs where it had dripped down.

Once she was fully clean she smiled at him, grateful he hadn’t tried anything because then she really would have been late.

He threw the washcloth in the hamper along with her ruined thong and helped her put the robe back on.

“So, have you asked him yet?” Bucky asked as he followed her out of the bathroom and into her bedroom where she began to rifle through her dresser drawers.

“Not yet.” she responded.

“When?”

“I’m planning on doing it tonight.” she said passing him and taking the clothes she had picked out over to her closet to add more to her pile.

“Summer, you’ve said that for the past three nights.” he said following her and leaning against the doorway of her closet.

“That’s because I’m nervous. What if he doesn’t want to or gets offended by me asking then nothing will be the same and it will all go to shit.” she said sliding some new underwear on once she was satisfied with an outfit.

“That’s not what’s gonna happen and you know it.” he said crossing his arms while he admired the view of his fiance dressing. She sighed not believing him. Sensing this, he continued. “When I asked him if I could marry you yeah he was shocked, but I could tell he loved that I asked him. Pepper was thrilled too.” Bucky said stepping forward and helping her clasp the necklace she was struggling with.

“Really?”

“Yes, Summer he’s going to cry.”

“Well I don’t want him to do that!” she said jumping away once the necklace was secured.

“Happy tears hun, happy tears.” She smiled gently at him, knowing that’s what he meant, she just needed the assurance and clarification. “It’s going to be okay.” he said kissing her forehead and beginning to leave. “And good luck today, and like I’ve told you a million times before, I don’t care what you wear as long as you show up.” he joked. She laughed.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be there.” she winked.

“Love you.” he said leaving.

“Love you too.” she turned from the door and bent down to put her shoes on. She heard her apartment door open and close but thought nothing of it since she knew Bucky had just left so she jumped when Natasha had appeared in the doorway of the closet.

“Oh my god!” Summer jumped clutching her chest. “Nat, you scared me.”

“Sorry Sums, just came to see if you were ready.”

“Just about.” she said as she looked in the mirror one more time and realized she forgot to put makeup on. “Oh damn, maybe not.” Nat groaned.

“Ughhh, you take forever to get ready.” she said following Summer as she left the closet and went over to her vanity where her makeup was. “You’re putting on makeup? You’re just gonna get it all over those white dresses.”

“I’ll be careful.” she said and she began to quickly go through her routine.

“You don’t need it anyways you look fine without it.”

“I know but I feel better with a little bit on.” Suddenly she stopped. She was getting a weird sense of deja vu. This argument was something her and her mom had every time Summer kept the family waiting while she finished getting ready. It made her realize that her mom wasn’t going to be there to help her pick out a dress and tell her what was good or not. She suddenly realized too that none of her family was going to be there and weren’t there for all the preparation that had already been done.

“What?” Nat asked noticing her hesitation. Summer tried to blink back her tears to save the makeup she had just put on and not ruin it. Natasha noticed her unease and came over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

“I was just kidding, I don’t mind waiting.” she said feeling sorry that she had offended her friend. She took a deep calming breath before she spoke.

“I just don’t know if I can do this.” she finally said.

“Do what?”

“This!” she gestured to the whole room. “Go wedding dress shopping, pick out flowers, get married!”

“I thought you loved Bucky.”   
“I do! Oh my god I do, that’s the only part I’m good with. I’m just struggling with the fact that my family isn’t here for any of it.” Natasha sighed. She was the world’s best spy and assassin, in no way was she the best therapist. She didn’t know where to begin in consoling her friend so she resorted to the thing she was the best at, interrogation.

“What part is stressing you out the most?”

“All of it.”

“Okay, what part right now is stressing you out the most.” Summer sighed and looked down, running her fingers over her ring.

“That my mom won’t be there with me.” she said quietly.

“She is though.” Nat said. Summer looked at her in confusion. “She lives in you.” she said. “I know a lot more about your family than you think. I’ve read all the files, everything. As long as you keep them with you, they’ll be there.” Summer looked at her with hopeful eyes. “It’s going to be okay.” she said touching her hair, caressing her. She sniffled.

“But how do you know that?”

“I don’t.” Summer looked at her in confusion.

“Life is all about taking chances and you never know how something is going to turn out unless you try. It could work out better than you hoped, or it could be awful and a huge mistake. You can’t let the possibility of the negative control you, you have to be stronger than that and let the hope of the good be your motivation. You’ll never know unless you try though, so today could be a success and a great time and you find your dream dress and you feel your mom there with you, but it could also be filled with anxiety and sadness and maybe you won’t even find a dress, but there’s only one way to find out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, i am beginning to write a new story. its with the mandalorian and i am feeling so creative with it. that being said, this may be the last update for this one for a while. I will come back to it and finish but i cannot focus on bucky and summer much right now. mando requires some of my attention. to let you guys have a little heads up of whats to come, next chapter will be the wedding then we will have a few chapters of pure smut for the honeymoon which i need some ideas what what yall want to read so if you have any ideas let me know, i need a little inspiration. after that we have the thing with thanos and then the final chapter. anyways, i hope you are all well and enjoyed this chapter. be on the look out for my mandalorian story as i might post the first chapter here in the next few days. I want to get a few more chapters in though so i can get a full idea of what i want so the chapters can all flow together nicely. it probably wont be as long as summer and the winter soldier but you never know, i'm kind of on a roll right now.


	26. Abiding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back bitch

She was pacing in front of his door, biting her thumb. She was so distracted by her thoughts that when the door opened she jumped.

“Summer, is everything okay?” Pepper asked, opening the door and seeing the concerned look on her face.

“Yeah, yeah, everything is fine. Can I talk to Tony?” she asked timidly.

“Of course.” Pepper said, stepping aside and letting her enter.

She found Tony in his office, shuffling papers around. He looked up at her over his glasses and took them off once he saw her, stood up and walked over to her.

“What is it?” he asked. “Cold feet?”

“No, no, of course not, I uh, I need to ask you something.” she said. He stood there waiting, giving her time to conjure up the courage to do so. “I uh, I was wondering, for the wedding tomorrow, if you.. If you would want to be the uh, the ‘father’ part of the father daughter dance?” she asked looking anywhere but his eyes. He was thankful for this because otherwise she would have seen the tears welling up in them. He saw Pepper standing in the doorway, leaning against it, a hand up to her mouth to keep quiet as tears streamed down her cheeks.

He grabbed her arms and made her look at him.

“I would be honored.” he said. She smiled brightly and hugged him. The hug took his breath away as she so easily wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her back, looking over her shoulder at Pepper who smiled proudly from the doorway. He closed his eyes and brought his head down to rest on her shoulder. God, did he love her. 

She pulled away and wiped her eyes quickly.

“Okay I gotta go,” she said, backing out of the room. She gave Pepper a kiss on the cheek as she walked out. “I have a date.” she smiled at them as she left. Tony walked over to Pepper and put an arm around her waist. He leaned down and kissed her temple as they stared at the door that Summer had just closed.

“I think that girl is the best thing that has ever happened to you.” she said, smiling up at him. He smiled down at her and kissed her temple again.

Summer was sprinting down the hallways of the tower, trying to get to him as quickly as she could. Natasha had told her that she spotted him standing on the balcony on the residence level and she needed to get there before he left. She grabbed the wall as she turned the corner to slow herself down. She froze when she saw him through the glass, looking down at the streets below, his arms resting on the ledge. She smiled and reached for the door, opening it and stepping out.

He turned around when he heard the door opening and smiled softly at her.

“Hey you.” he said, opening his arms for her to walk into.

“Hey,” she said, accepting his hug and sighing when she felt his strong embrace holding her.

“How’d it go?” he asked, letting go of her and turning back around to face the city.

“Good,” she responded, mimicking his stance.

“Is that the last thing you had to do before the wedding?” he asked. She looked up at him and swallowed hard.

“No, actually, um… there is one more thing I need to get taken care of.” she said nervously. He furrowed his brows in concern at her. “I needed to ask you something.” she said.

“What?” 

“I was wondering if you would,” she took a deep breath. “Steve, will you walk me down the aisle and hand me away to Bucky?” she said. Steve smiled down at her and pulled her back into his arms.

“It would be my pleasure.” he said. She sighed contentedly in his arms. Now, now she was ready.

\---

Well, it’s wedding day. Of course she woke up ecstatic. Wanda and Nat came over around noon to help Summer get ready for her big day. Pepper showed up a little bit later to help as well. Her and Tony were already dressed and ready but Tony had gone to go help Bucky. She hadn’t seen him in a few days, wanting to make today even more special. Even if she wasn’t marrying the guy she was just going to be happy being in his arms again.

Wanda did her makeup while Natasha did her hair. She sat in a chair while Pepper painted her nails.

“You know,” she said, being careful not to move too much. “I feel like a proper celebrity right now.” Wanda laughed.

“It’s your big day Summer, you should feel like a celebrity.” Wanda said.

“Just don’t get a big head and start demanding things.” Nat said.

“Man, you’re right,” Summer said. “I was just about to start screaming that you guys were terrible.” she joked.

Eventually, her makeup had been applied and set, her hair had been finished and perfected, and her nails were fresh and smooth. It was now time to put on the dress.

“We’ve got an hour,” Pepper said looking at her watch. “Let’s get the dress on and take some pictures before the ceremony starts.” she said. Summer took a deep breath. This was it. This was the moment. She slipped the robe she was wearing off her shoulders and stepped up towards the dress hanging in the corner.

“Oh baby,” Wanda said. Natasha whistled.

“He is going to love you.” Nat said, giving her the once over. She looked down at her appearance. She was wearing a white lace bra and white thong with a garter belt and stockings. Of course the garter on her thigh was secured and ready to be taken off by her soon to be husband.

“As if he doesn’t already.” Wanda said.

“Guys, please.” she said feeling nervous and just wanting to put the dress on. They got the hint and helped her into the beautiful white ball gown. Once the dress was secured the girls took a step back to admire her. All three of them looked at her with tears in their eyes.

“Don’t do that,” she said, feeling tears well up in her own eyes and fanning her face to keep them from falling. None of them even need to say anything. She was absolutely breathtaking, stunning, beautiful, gorgeous, heavenly, a vision, all things a girl should feel on her wedding day.

Summer turned to look in the mirror to smooth out her dress when the door opened.

“No boys allowed.” she heard Wanda say.

“Relax, I’m just here to escort Summer to pictures.” She heard Sam say. “Is she ready?” he asked. She turned around to face the doorway when he walked in. He stopped and stared at her, a gentle smile on his face. “Wow,” he said quietly. Summer giggled nervously. “You look, wow.” he said. “Bucky is one lucky son of a bitch.” Sam said. Summer laughed and gave him a hug. 

She began to follow him out the door when she screeched.

“Shoes! I need shoes!” she turned around and Nat was already running over to her with her heels in hand. She helped Summer put them on and then smoothed out her dress again.

“Come on Nat,” Wanda said peeking out of the bedroom. “I need help with my zipper and you need to get dressed.

The pictures happened in a blur and before she knew it it was time to get married. Sam had left to go join the rest of the people while Summer waited nervously at the back of the wedding line. She adjusted her engagement ring a thousand times and smoothed out her dress a million more before she felt a presence in front of her. She looked up and smiled when she saw Steve. He was looking her up and down. She smiled and twirled slightly.

“I know right.” she said.

“Gorgeous.” he said walking up to her and wrapping an arm around her. He kissed her temple and looked down at her with a smile. “You ready?” he asked.

“So ready.” she responded. As if on cue the music began to play and one by one her bridesmaids and Bucky’s groomsmen walked down the aisle until it was just her and Steve waiting behind the doors. She gave her bouquet to Steve to hold while she adjusted her shoe and stood back up and looked at him.

“Everything okay?” she asked him, alluding to her appearance. He looked over her face one last time and put a stand of hair behind her ear.

“Perfect.” she smiled at him and took her bouquet back. The bridal march began and she took a deep breath. She nodded and the doors opened in front of her, revealing the flower garden filled with benches and people standing in front of them all turned around and looking at her. She noticed absolutely nothing. She didn’t notice anything. She did even notice how beautiful the garden looked. She didn’t notice the rose petals lining her pathway. She didn’t notice how nice everyone looked. All she noticed was him. Her Bucky. 

His jaw had dropped. Once he had collected himself tears began forming in his eyes. He had to wipe them away as they continued to fall as he looked at his bride. Bucky looked so incredibly handsome in his tuxedo, she didn’t know one person could be so attractive but she was, getting ready to marry the guy.

She had reached the altar, stopping and standing there looking up at her groom. She smiled so brightly, fighting back tears of joy of her own.

“Who gives this woman to this man?” Vision, the officiant, asked.

“I do.” Steve said, smiling down at her. He handed you over to Bucky, finally taking his hands as Nat took your bouquet.

The two of them said their vows, they said their I do’s, the only thing left was to kiss and be pronounced husband and wife. Vision then pronounced it, and so it was. Bucky was her husband and she was his wife. The two kissed and everyone stood up and cheered. She was married. They ran down the aisle, hand in hand.

\---

The reception started a little bit later, after her and Bucky took pictures and the wedding party joined as well. It felt as if her and Bucky had yet to have any alone time as everything happened so fast. They were walking around, greeting everyone as they were all waiting for dinner to be served. After they had eaten it was time for their first dance as husband and wife. The DJ began to play their song as Bucky took her by the hand and led her as they swayed on the dance floor.

“Have I told you how beautiful you look?” he smiled down at her.

“Only a few times.” she smiled back. He pulled her in closer and whispered in her ear.

“You are my everything.” he said. Tears stung her eyes.

“I love you.” she whispered back. He pulled her back and gave her a kiss, the rest of the room ‘aww’ed’ and cheered for the happy couple. Once the song ended the DJ announced it was time for the father daughter dance. Bucky handed Summer over to Tony as another slow song played and Tony took her in her arms.

“Hey kid.” he said. She smiled at him.

“Thank you Tony.” she said, looking in his eyes. He shrugged. “No, not just about the dance.” she said. “You brought me here all that time ago, you saved me Tony, you saved my life.” she said. Tony sniffed, trying to play it cool and nodded, not being able to speak without losing it. She smiled at him and pulled him closer, resting her head on his chest as he held her so tightly against him. He was completely content knowing she was in his arms and safe.

The party had truly begun once the song ended and everyone was invited on the dance floor. The energy picked up and everyone was having a great time. Guys had shed their blazers and loosened their ties. Bucky even undid a few of the buttons on his shirt and let some of his chest show through. She wished she could get him alone so she could ravage him but it would be way too obvious to everyone if the two of them disappeared. 

She eventually went to the bathroom at one point, bringing Nat and Wanda with her to help her hold her dress so she could pee. She stopped on her way back to the party.

“You okay?” Wanda asked?” she smiled at her.

“I’m fine, just need a break from people.” she said. The two women smiled back.

“Don’t be too long.” Nat said, as they walked back into the party. Summer smiled at them and began wandering the halls of the tower. She eventually made her way to the balcony. The sun was setting and the world was bathed in warm pinks and oranges.

She sighed as she admired the view, thinking back to a time where none of this could have ever been possible. She thought back to her family. She wished they were here today with her to celebrate. The thing was she would never have met Bucky if it weren’t for their death. She didn’t want to believe that all of their deaths had contributed to her happiness today and she was suddenly stuck with the thought of if she could bring them back but it meant sacrificing her life with Bucky, would she? She couldn’t imagine trading the love of her life for anything in the world, but what if it meant she could see her family again.

“They’re here.” she heard a voice say. She jumped and turned around, smiling when she saw Bucky.

“I wish they were here.” she said, leaning into him as he stood behind her and held her in his arms, slowly rocking back and forth.

“I know,” he said. “I wish my family was here too. It feels like a lifetime ago.” he said. She looked up at him.

“That’s because it was.” he chuckled and shook his head. She nodded and looked back out at the city. “But yeah, I know what you mean.” They stood silent for a moment, she was thinking. “Hey Buck?” she said after a while.

“Mmm?”

“If you could get them back but it meant losing everything you’ve gained, would you?” she asked. He thought for a moment.

“That’s tough.” he said, finally. “But no.”

“Why not?” she asked.

“Because I know exactly what’s running through your head. You wish they were here but if they were alive they wouldn’t even be here because you would have never come to the tower or even met me.” he said. “I would have found you, one way or another.” he said finally.

“How do you know that?” she asked, turning to face him now. He sighed looking at her, such a vision of beauty.

“Because you’re my soulmate. I can’t live without you.” he said. Tears welled up in her eyes and she hugged him tightly.

“I love you.” she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone. sorry to keep you waiting on this story and sorry this chapter is short. i just needed to update it for you all and get the ball rolling and finally finish this fic. i know this chapter isn't the *best* but i'm just trying to get through to write the honeymoon smut for you all. they will be coming out very soon btw so look forward to that. once they are out i'll wait a little bit before uploading the final two chapters which have been finished and written for months. i think you all will like the ending. anyways, i hope every single one of you reading these words right now are doing okay. i know things are tough but they WILL get better, they have to. i'm here for y'all to escape so if there is anything you'd like me to write then leave a comment with a request and i'll get right on that. it can be like an entirely new story idea with a new character. i've been thinking of doing one with Mr. Steve Rogers so let me know if that's something you'd like to see. if you're a Bucky fan i would assume you're a seb stan fan so just letting y'all know i wrote and finished a 3 chapter fic with Sebastian called The Photographer. it's got smut and fluff. i hope y'all are doing well and are staying safe. much love xx


	27. Allure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was gasping for breath, desperate to gain some sort of friction on her sensitive skin. She tugged as hard as she could on the restraints and even though she was the strongest she had ever been, there was no way she was going to be able to break free from those ties. She was going to have to use her mind to get out of this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is literally all smut, like literally. it is the honeymoon after all. enjoy! xx

They were on the plane, on their way to their honeymoon destination. Tony had offered to fly them in his private jet but she didn’t want to bother him more than she already felt like she had. She sat in the window seat with Bucky to her left. Her hand was in his as she leaned her head on his shoulder. She looked up at him and admired him. She was so happy to be married to the guy of her dreams. He was perfect and everything she has ever wanted. She smiled as she looked at him. He was so handsome. How could a guy like that possibly think she was good enough to marry?

She couldn't stop looking at him and thinking how much she wanted to suck on his neck and leave a mark, but she couldn’t because they weren’t in a private plane. Now she was angry with herself for not taking up Tony’s offer. Maybe he somehow knew she was going to get incredibly turned on by her husband on the flight and would want to ravish him. She had cockblocked herself. She leaned back from him slightly as he looked down at her.

“What?” he said, amused. His face grew serious once he recognized the look in her eye and swallowed hard. “We are on a plane.” he whispered. She leaned in.

“I know.” she whispered back, her lips just brushing his as she spoke. She stuck her tongue out and flicked it up, licking his lips gently. He cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. She looked down at his legs covered by the blanket given to them by the stewardess just moments ago.   
“Summer,” he tried to tell her no. He really didn’t think it was a good idea to do anything on a plane, especially anything that would draw attention to themselves, they were trying to lay low as it was to avoid anyone recognizing them.

“What?” she said innocently as her hand slid down his stomach and under the blanket. His breath caught in his throat when her hand grazed over his hardening cock through his pants. She was so happy he decided to wear sweatpants on the flight to be comfortable because she was able to grab him through the loose material and rub her hand over it. He sucked in a deep breath and looked at her. His eyelids were heavy and he looked exhausted somehow, like he was at war with himself. He wanted her to continue but he knew it wasn’t a good idea to let her do that. Where would he cum? Just in his pants? Then he’d have to spend the rest of the flight uncomfortably sticky. 

He didn’t get to decide anything though because she chose for him. She stuck her hand down his pants and grabbed his dick, her delicate fingers grazed over the tip of his cock and he bit his lip to keep from moaning. 

She leaned into him and licked a line up his neck, causing him to shudder. She pumped him up and down slowly, teasing him.

“I wish I could put your cock in my mouth.” she whispered in his ear. He let out a small whimper from the back of his throat. “I guess we’ll both have to settle for this.” she continued rubbing him. Her fingers moved around his shaft, looking for the one spot to press into that drove him mad. His hand moved down and tightly gripped the arm rest, bracing himself for what he knew was coming.

She found it and pressed her fingers into it, circling gently. He bit his lip as he threw his head back, trying to stay quiet as best he could. She smirked at him.

“You like me touching your cock, babe?” she whispered hotly in his ear. He could only hum in response. She moved her hand lower and gently grabbed his balls, carefully digging her fingers into the soft, pillowy flesh. His jaw dropped open and clenched as he desperately tried to keep himself quiet. She brought her hand up his shaft and she started massaging his tip, gathering the seeping precum and using it as a lubricant for her ministrations. 

He turned to her slowly, his eyelids low and his eyes were black. He leaned into her so she tilted her ear towards him, knowing he was trying to tell her something.

“When we get to-ugh-when we get to the hotel, I am going to fucking murder your pussy.” he growled into her ear. Her thighs clenched at his words, wishing he could make good on that promise now. “You like that baby girl?” he asked, his voice rough. She felt him move closer as he began kissing her neck. Her hand stilled on his cock as she got lost in the feeling of him on her neck. She knew exactly what he was doing. He was trying to distract her so she would stop touching him. She took a deep breath and gripped his cock even tighter, causing him to freeze and drop his head on her shoulder. She smirked and began moving her hand quickly below the blanket. He groaned softly against her as she felt him twitching in her hand. She knew he was close and she was going to get him to cum in her hand.

She moved as quickly as she could while still being discreet as she felt him tense in her hand. He gripped her other arm tightly, letting her know he was about to cum. She moved her hand over the tip and tried to catch all of his cum as it spilled out of him. He let out a deep, stuttering breath as his hips jerked ever so slightly below her. Her hand was now warm and sticky as she slowly pumped him as he came down. When he finished she carefully pulled her hand out of his pants and brought it up to her mouth. 

She looked him in the eyes as she cleaned her hand off. He looked positively wrecked. She was so satisfied with herself for having done that she couldn’t help the smirk that graced her lips as she looked at him.

“That was fast.” she smirked at him. He glared at her smugness.

“You have no idea what’s in store for you.” he said, still slightly out of breath. All she could do was smirk at him and get more comfortable in her seat. She was very proud of herself for having pleasured him so quickly.

Eventually they landed, and rented a car to drive to their private villa on the beach. They were only going to stay a few days as they had no idea when Thanos or anything else could happen and they wanted to be with the rest of the team when it did. They unpacked and settled and she had completely forgotten about Bucky’s threats on the plane.

“Hey babe?” she called from the hallway.

“Hmmm?” he called from the living room where his feet were up and he was watching tv.

“I’m gonna shower then head to bed, I’m exhausted.” she said.

“Okay, I’ll finish this show then join you.” he said. She made her way into the bathroom and took a quick shower, washing off the plane smell from her body. She threw on a pair of underwear and one of Bucky’s t-shirts as pjs and crawled into bed.

Sleep took her quickly as she was tired from getting up early to catch the flight and then unpacking. She was woken up by the feeling of Bucky kissing her neck. She hummed lazily and went to wrap her arms around him when she felt they were stuck. She opened her eyes and saw Bucky hovering over her. She tugged on her arms and noticed that they were tied to the headboard. She looked back at him with wide eyes.

“You didn’t really think I’d forget about the plane ride, did you?” he said darkly. She swallowed hard, preparing herself for whatever was about to come. Her, mostly likely. She was about to come. “I think,” he said, moving down her body. “That you are far too dressed.” he gripped the hem of her underwear under her shirt and pulled them all the way off her legs. He then dragged his hands up her body and grabbed the shirt, pulling it over her head where it would stay. 

She was now completely exposed to his hungry eyes and she could feel herself getting turned on. Her insides were warming up with arousal and her clit was beginning to throb.

“Do you remember what I told you?” he asked, leaning down and kissing her neck. She sighed softly at the feeling of his lips nipping and sucking her skin.

“You are gonna murder my pussy.” she said, quoting his words back to him.

“That’s right baby.” he whispered in her ear. “First,” he dragged a hand down her stomach and down to her core, cupping it. “I’m gonna get you nice and warmed up.” he said, using a single finger and a feather light touch to circle her entrance. She whimpered at the feeling and tugged on her restraints. He chuckled darkly and slowly pushed the finger in.

Her jaw opened as she gasped. He curled and straightened his finger inside her and it felt so good but it just wasn’t enough. She knew better than to think he would give her more. She could tell he was intent on teasing her for hours. 

He slowly slid his finger out and used the gathered wetness as lubrication to massage her clit. Her back arched as her body shuddered, her head dropping back. 

“Oh, Bucky.” she moaned, hoping to spur him on. Her words had the opposite effect though. He tore his hand away from her and moved from her body entirely.

“That’s Sergeant Barnes to you.” he said, glaring at her. She was breathing heavily while looking up at him, a little worried because his tone was so serious. She was worried she had struck a nerve with him. She was incredibly turned on by it, but she just wanted to be sure that he wasn’t reverting back to something.

She looked deep into his eyes, searching for answers when she suddenly felt so stupid. He is her husband, she can trust him with anything. He is her strong, brilliant, handsome husband, everything is completely under control.

“My apologies, Sergeant.” she said, lowering her eyelids and trying to seduce him to come to her. 

“You’re gonna have to do more than apologize.” he said, his breathing visibly picking up as well as he looked at her, naked and tied to their bed, wet and ready for him. All she could do was smirk as she sat up into a more comfortable position, resting her back against the headboard and pillows, her arms now stretched perpendicular to her body like a ‘t’. She lifted her knees up, on leg at a time and resting her feet flat on the bed just below her butt. She then dragged her feet wide, completely exposing herself to his view.

He moved towards her slowly, lowering himself on to the bed, making direct eye contact with her dripping cunt. He continued to stalk her, like she was prey and he was a hungry predator. Once he was close enough, he didn’t hesitate to dive in and feast on her. She moaned out loudly when his mouth immediately latched onto her clit and he sucked hard, as if he was trying to rip the nub off her body and into his mouth to chew it like gum. He moved lower with his tongue, diving inside her and fucking her with it.

Her back arched as she tugged on the restraint again, wishing she could pull him away because it was just so much. It felt too good all at once and she was approaching her climax already. 

He stuck two fingers inside her and curled them up and pushed in, reaching her sweet spot. She moaned out loudly and clenched around his fingers as his tongue continued to flick back and forth on her clit.

“Close already?” he teased, knowing exactly how her body felt when she was close. All she could do was nod and whimper, looking down at his slimy lips that she wanted to kiss so badly. “Don’t cum unless I say.” he growled, diving back in to attack her clit. Her head tilted back, slamming against the headboard, but the pain was completely drowned out by the overwhelming pleasure that he was giving her. He didn’t stop though, even knowing she was so close. She had never really had to hold back her orgasms and she didn’t know if it would even be possible. It felt so good.

She felt it rising within her. That tight coiling in her abdomen was only getting stronger. Her pussy felt more slick and she could hear it as he slid now a third finger inside her. She felt hot and her body burned with the strength it took to not combust. She felt the beginnings of her orgasm edging at her nerves and she did her best to push it all away, to relax her body and ignore the involuntary tensing of her muscles as she struggled to avoid tipping over the edge.

It was practically impossible to hold back as he rubbed against her sweet spot while licking her clit. Her cries grew louder and more high pitched, hoping her desperation would tell him he needed to stop if he didn’t want her to cum. He didn’t stop though. So she came.

She involuntarily took a sharp breath in and shuddered as her body orgasmed stronger than she had ever experienced. Her whole being jerked with the spasms of her walls clenched tightly at his now still fingers. She knew she should have stopped it, she just couldn’t help it, it felt too damn good. She knew she’d regret it when she finished but right now, in this moment as she came, she couldn’t think about anything other than how good she felt.

Once her muscles stopped tensing as she came down, Bucky pulled away, sitting back on his heels and watched her as she caught her breath.

“I thought I told you not to cum.” he said. Her breathing was ragged. It took her a few more deep breaths before she actually had enough air in her lungs to actually make a sound.

“I’m sorry, Sergeant. I couldn’t stop it.” she said, hanging her head low.

“Why couldn’t you stop it.” he asked, standing up and riding himself of his clothes.

“It felt so good.” she said, meeting his eyes, hoping he’d take pity on her. 

He climbed on top of her, positioned himself at her entrance, and, without warning, slammed inside and immediately began to ruthlessly thrust in and out. She moaned loudly out of pleasure and pain. She was still so sensitive from her orgasm that happened just a minute ago, but it felt so good to have him moving inside of her.

He didn’t even make any sounds, not even enjoying the feeling for himself. He was a man on a mission and his mission was to make his wife feel good. He’d have to torture just a little bit now, but he was confident that in the end she wold be satisfied. He was just going to have to leave her hanging, just for a little bit. He considered it more to be like delayed gratification though rather than torture. He couldn’t just keep making her cum time after time. He knew that in order to truly feel it she had to know what it felt like to want it, and he had never been one to deprive his girl of pleasure. Now though, now he deprived her of pleasure to give her more.

He thrust hard and fast for a while until he felt her tense up around him again. He pulled out not only to stop her orgasm, but to also stop himself from enjoying it too much because if he did he worried he wouldn’t have the self control to pull himself away from her. How could anyone pull themselves away from their spouse after they had just been married?

She whimpered as he pulled out, but listened as he got close to her ear.

“Were you waiting for something?” he remarked, a smirk on his face. Her jaw dropped as he pulled back, trying to kiss her but she didn’t close her mouth. He settled for kissing her bottom lip and then pulled away entirely, walking out of the room.

She was gasping for breath, desperate to gain some sort of friction on her sensitive skin. She tugged as hard as she could on the restraints and even though she was the strongest she had ever been, there was no way she was going to be able to break free from those ties. She was going to have to use her mind to get out of this one.

She laid herself down on the bed, her arms now more so above her head than to the sides of her. She spread her legs wide, trying to reduce the traction entirely, trying to forget the delicious friction of having him inside her that she just felt moments ago. She breathed deeply, trying to clear her mind of everything because who knew how long Bucky was planning on leaving her hanging. He hadn’t quite lived up to his promise of murdering her pussy, but she figured that unlike the actual killing he must have done unwillingly as the Winter Soldier, his definition of murder must be slow and torturous, so that must be what he’s doing now. Of course the context of murder here is much dirtier than the actual meaning of the word.

Even though she was trying to calm herself down, it wasn’t working. Her pussy still ached painfully to be touched and she was not above begging him to get him to do just that.

“Sergeant Barnes?” she called into the other room, testing the waters. Nothing. She sighed, her head falling back to the pillows in frustration. She moved her legs together and felt something wet just above her knee. It looked like his precum from when he was moving around on top of her. She then immediately thought of the feeling of having him inside her and it made her groan out in agony of not feeling him thrust so deeply inside her tight heat. “Sergeant please.” she called out a little louder, a little more desperately. Just that promiscuous name of his dripping from her lips was enough to get her purring even louder. She had the thought then to moan to get his attention. It was easy as her moans of pleasure sounded similar to her moans of desperation.

It was like muscle memory though. As she began to moan, and moan his name she was thus reminded even more strongly of the feeling of him actually eliciting those cries of pleasure involuntarily from her.

“Please,” she called out again, sounding a bit more serious than before. “Please Sergeant. I need you.” she squeezed her eyes shut, in a desperate attempt to block out all of her sensations, but it only seemed to heighten her feelings further. She was breathing very quickly now, like she just couldn’t catch her breath. She had never really been denied when she had been so close and it was the weirdest most painful sensation. She genuinely felt like she was hyperventilating and she didn’t know what to do. She would have called out a safeword had they discussed one but they never had. They had talked about having one before but never actually decided on one.

“Okay, Bucky, seriously this isn’t fun anymore.” she called out breathlessly. Her throat was tight like she was about to cry and she felt the tears stinging in the back of her eyes painfully. She now began to feel her arms falling asleep and that only added to the painful collections of sensations she was feeling. “Bucky, please.” she called again in a last desperate attempt to get his attention. She barely heard when he came rushing into the room and untied her quickly.

“Summer I’m-”

“Shut up and touch me!” she demanded. He did as he was told. His hand shot down to her clit and rubbed it harshly. It felt good but it wasn’t enough. She practically growled and looked up at him, eyes glowing. “Fuck me hard.” she demanded through clenched teeth. He moved her around quickly onto all fours and pushed himself into her mercilessly. She moaned loudly and gripped the sheets below her. “Oh fuck.” she said, squeezing her eyes shut. “Make me cum, Bucky.” she said breathlessly. He pounded into her, harder than he ever had before. It was like her life depended on how hard he could fuck her. He hand wrapped around her body and rubbed her clit and spread her pussy lips further apart to allow him to push in deeper. She moaned loudly in pleasure and he knew he was making up for everything. With his other hand he gripped her hair roughly, yanking her up towards him until her back was pressed against his chest. Her back arched impossibly to compensate for him entering her. 

The hand that had gripped her hair was now gently pressing her neck, restricting her airways ever so slightly. She gasped in pain and pleasure, she loved it.

“You like that?” he growled into her ear and he panted and whimpered. “You fucking like me treating you like an animal?” he spat. All she could do was moan and he let it slide, not wanting her to concentrate on a response. He only wanted her to think about him, because she was all he could ever think about.

His hand slid down then, from her neck to her breasts, squeezing them and holding them as though bounced roughly with his impossibly hard thrusts.

“Fu-u-u-uck, Bucky!” she screamed. “I’m,” she gasped, her orgasm overtook her completely. There wasn’t even that brilliant warm-up that she sometimes considered to be her favorite part of an orgasm, it just, happened. She was suddenly cumming around his cock, hard. She had never screamed so much during sex in her life. She couldn’t help it though. It was so powerful it was like her entire body was orgasming more so than just her cunt.

“Fuck.” he grunted, not being able to hold back after feeling how tightly her pussy gripped his dick as she came. They both came loudly and powerfully, never having experienced such a rush before.

When they finally finished they both collapsed, her pussy felt officially murdered as she gasped for breath. They laid there for what felt like a long time just trying to catch their breath, naked chests heaving up and down rapidly.

Once they had finally calmed down though, he turned to her and spoke.

“I’m sorry if that was too far-” he began.

“Are you kidding?” she interrupted. “That was the best orgasm of my life.”

“Yeah, but-wait. Really?” he said surprised. She nodded earnestly. “But I thought-”

“Yeah you tortured me, but oh my god that was so worth it.” she turned towards him, pressing her body against his side and holding his arm against her.

“I think we need a safeword.” he said. She nodded.

“I agree.”

“What about,” he looked around. His eyes landed on the open window where the curtains were being blown around from the beach breeze. “Ocean.” he said. She smiled at him.

“I like it.”

“Hopefully you’ll never have to use it though.” he said, still concerned about having left her so high and dry, or more accurately, tied and wet. She smirked at him.

“Let’s see if I can’t get you to use it.” she said, her hand coming down and gripping his almost completely flaccid dick. He flinched immediately, his hand shot down to stop her from touching him.

“Ocean. Ocean!” he said. She giggled.

“Too sensitive, babe?” she teased. He nodded.

“Mhmm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well guys, this is it. the last chapter i had to write for this fic. i understand the thing says this is the 27th chapter out of 29, but i've had those last two written and finished for months. that's probably why it took me so long to fill in the gaps because i just had no motivation to write because normally i write and the story just kind of happens, but it was hard knowing i didn't have as much freedom because i had to make it work. so i went the lazy route, took out another chapter of the honeymoon as the sequence was supposed to be two chapters of purely smut but i figured there was plenty of that in this fic already. so now the fic is an odd 29 rather than an even 30 but that's okay. it was probably a few chapters too long anyways. i hope you enjoyed this chapter though and hopefully i didn't touch a nerve with anyone with having her restrained. i'll have to update the tags. i hope you are all happy, healthy and safe. much love xx  
p.s. the last two chapters will probably be released tomorrow :)


	28. Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Summer, don’t!” Bucky screamed from a distance. She didn’t flinch, continuing to stare down the Titan. She was doing this for him anyways. She was doing this for all of them. 

Two months later there was word that Thanos was coming, coming for Vision who had the mind stone. He had gotten all the others and was now trying to find the last one. They had traveled to Wakanda as their technology was much more advanced and could help separate him from the stone. Luckily, they were successful, but now it was time to figure out how to get rid of the stone. They couldn’t hide it anywhere as they were sure he’d find it and the thing seemed to be indestructible. Someone would have to get the gauntlet and snap their own fingers to kill Thanos and his armies. 

No one knew what this gauntlet could do, but then Bruce decided the hulk should do it as he was much more under control of the hulk than he used to be and the research of the gauntlet and the stones showing the energy to be mostly gamma. He assumed he was made for that.

While Bruce and the rest of the team agreed on the plan of getting the gauntlet and Bruce snapping his fingers, Summer had a different plan. She didn’t know if Bruce could survive that and she didn’t want to lose anymore people in her life. She was about to test the limits of her powers as she stole the mind stone from its place in Tony’s suit and had slipped it in her suit before the battle began. 

She didn’t tell anyone about her plan because she knew they would all try to stop her, but this was something she had to do. She couldn’t bear watching Bruce go through whatever it was that this gauntlet could do. She wanted to only risk herself and no one else. This is the way. 

The big purple dude beamed down from space. They all stood, side by side, ready to fight. Bucky and Summer shared a look, both of them silently saying “I love you.”

“Avengers!” Steve bellowed out. “Assemble.” and with that the armies sprinted towards one another. They all fought, and acquired many injuries. Her duty was not to fight during this particular mission as there were plenty of fighters. Her duty was to keep them alive. Her hands were uncovered in order to get skin to skin contact on the injured to heal them.

“Summer, Nat could really use a hand.” Tony said, flying through the air.

“I’m on it!” she used her new teleportation device that Shuri had given her, allowing her to jump from person to person to heal them as soon as possible. Natasha had a nasty cut on her face and a huge gash in her side. She was lying on the ground breathing heavily. 

“Hey kid.” she smiled weakly when she saw her. Summer smiled back and grabbed her face. Natasha began to scream in agony as her body healed. Summer’s eyes darted around her, trying to make sure no one was coming to attack them. She spotted one alien on his way and she quickly grabbed a knife from behind her from her belt and threw it at the alien, hitting it directly in the eye. It was still coming for them so she grabbed Natasha’s staff that was resting by her side and used Natasha’s knee that was bent to jump high into the air and hit the alien on the top of the head stunning him. She grabbed the knife that was still stuck in the alien’s head and sliced his throat, it gasped for air and she punched him in the face, knocking him out completely. She huffed out a breath once the alien fell to the ground and ran back over to Natasha to finish healing her. Once she sighed in relief she muttered a “Thanks” to her and grabbed her staff and was back at killing aliens. 

She joined the fight anyways, more easily killing every alien that crossed her path. She noticed as Thanos’ army dwindled it was only him left standing. Thor attacked him first, swinging his new axe to try and cut off his head, but Thanos was too fast and caught his arm and threw him to the ground, knocking him out on impact. Steve was next, wielding Mjolnir and giving Thanos a run for his money, but was ultimately bested by the Titan, getting knocked out with one ruthless punch to the face. 

Tony was then fighting Thanos himself. He was able to get the gauntlet off his hand and it flew and landed right in front of her. She looked up at the Titan and jumped towards it. She put it on, and once the glove adjusted to her hand she yelled in pain as the energy absorbed into her body. Thanos looked at her in awe, shocked that a mortal could withstand that kind of power. 

“Summer, don’t!” Bucky screamed from a distance. She didn’t flinch, continuing to stare down the Titan. She was doing this for him anyways. She was doing this for all of them. She kept her eyes on him when she pulled out the mind stone.

“Stick to the plan kid!” Tony yelled in her ear.

“I’ve been told your plan is to wipe out half the universe.” she said, putting the gem in the glove and feeling the full force of all six infinity stones. She blinked and exhaled harshly at the feeling and looked up at him challengingly. “The universe happens to be something I care deeply about.” she said while he continued to stare at her, worried. “And when you have a gift like mine, every person who dies for whatever reason, they die because of you. I lost my family Thanos, I lost everything, but these people, this universe, they still have families, and loved ones, and I will not let anyone lose what I did.” she raised her hand, preparing to snap her fingers.

“You have no idea the power you possess, girl. It will kill you.”

“Maybe it will, maybe it won’t.” she smirked, determination taking up the entirety of her countenance. “But there’s only one way to find out.” and she snapped her fingers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is it. the last chapter before the finale. i know its short but the next one will make up for it. i hope you guys enjoyed! much love xx


	29. Accomplishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve had looked up to the sky, feeling a huge weight being lifted off his shoulders. The corners of his mouth turned up into a bright smile as he dropped to his knees in relief. Tears welled in his eyes until he was jolted by Natasha running past him and towards her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, this is it. the last chapter of this fic. prepare for a lot of cheesiness and cliches :) I hope you enjoy!

The world was seemingly greener and bluer. Other world’s colors were also seemingly more vibrant. Birds chirped as they flew overhead in the sky, and a light breeze came through, rustling the leaves in the trees nearby. The sun broke through the clouds and warmed the world with its brilliance. Flowers bloomed and stretched out for it while the bees buzzed from flower to flower, pollinating them.

Once the Titan had turned to dust, along with all the other bad things that existed, a hush fell over the universe. 

Peace.

Steve had looked up to the sky, feeling a huge weight being lifted off his shoulders. The corners of his mouth turned up into a bright smile as he dropped to his knees in relief. Tears welled in his eyes until he was jolted by Natasha running past him and towards her. 

The girl who had saved the universe.

She laid in Bucky’s arms unconscious as he rocked her. She was alive, but barely. Bruce had run over and tore the gauntlet off her hand and Clint had kicked it away. Tony stood over them, a hand on Bucky’s shoulder.

Bucky gently wiped the hair from her face.  _ She is so beautiful.  _ He thought while staring down at her with teary eyes. 

The Avengers stood around her, waiting for her to either heal like she had before, or to say their goodbyes.

No one spoke, no one strayed their eyes from her body, they all just waited. 

Heartbeats could be heard as pulses picked up. They all swallowed thickly as they tried to will her to heal. 

Sam’s gloved hand creaked as he balled it into a fist, tears rolling down his cheeks as his body shook with such intensity. Nat rested a hand on his shoulder to calm him, without straying her eyes from the girl. 

Bruce kept tensing and untensing his muscles involuntarily. It was as if the Hulk was trying to come out and save her himself. 

Steve stood looking down at her, already fearing the worst. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he began to silently cry while watching the shallow rise and fall of her chest, and dreading the moment it could cease.

Tony stood above her looking down. He kept thinking back to Christmas and how happy she had been to be with her family, and how happy she would be now to be with them here. He thought back to the wedding and when he had danced with her and the way she had felt in his arms. She was so happy, so beautiful, so alive.

Bucky held her, trying to memorize everything about her face for the millionth time. The length of her eyelashes, the arch of her eyebrows, the few freckles that scattered over her nose, the shape of her lips and the color they held, and the feel of her weight in his arms. He relished in the fact that she was still breathing, and kept his eyes from straying to her chest in fear that if he looked she no longer would be. 

He thought back to when he first met her. She was so frail and sad, she was almost like a different person then. She was plagued with grief and had come such a long way. The love in her heart gave her so much potential to do so much good in the world. She did just save the universe after all, but he wanted to give her more. He wanted to be more for her. If only they had had more time.

After a few moments she began to glow. Bucky blinked in relief and set her down on the ground while everyone took a few steps back, having read the reports of her previous incident.

Her body began to lift a few inches off the ground while her stomach brightened as the source of the strange golden glow.

She took a deep breath, but she was still unconscious. The glowing ceased and she gently floated back to the ground. Everyone stood still for a moment before Bruce ran over and checked her vitals.

“She’s stable, but weak. We need to get her inside now!” He commanded. 

Bucky acted quickly by picking her up and holding her against him as he moved as fast as he physically could. Everyone followed behind him.

Once she was inside, followed by the rest of the Avengers, she was hooked up to machines and life support. Shuri ran tests with Bruce and the rest of her team.

Tony and Bucky stood close by, watching everything. Tony had a hand on Bucky’s shoulder.

“Oh my god.” Shuri said with wide eyes while reading a chart. Her eyes landed on the girl then looked up to Bucky.

“What?” he asked. She continued to stare at him in shock. “What?!” he screamed at her, getting worried.

Bruce looked over Shuri’s shoulder at the chart and put a hand over his mouth.

“Oh my god.” he repeated.

“Someone better tell me what the fuck is going on.” Bucky screamed, tears running out of his eyes.

“Bucky,” Bruce said. “She’s pregnant.” The world stopped. His eyes went wide in shock. He didn’t notice all the eyes in the room on him, the only thing he could focus on were the words echoing in his head.  _ She’s pregnant _ .

“She’s pregnant and the baby is helping to heal her.” Shuri said. “She’s healing herself and the baby. that’s why it’s taking so long.”

“How far along is she?” Bruce asked.

“It’s hard to tell without an ultrasound.”

“But she’s pregnant?” Steve asked, realizing he needed to help confirm the question he knew Tony and Bucky wanted to ask.

“Yes, we need to get her an ultrasound quick and into the cradle to help speed up the process.

“The cradle?” Bruce asked as they began walking alongside the bed she was laying on as it moved throughout the building.

“Yes, the technology Helen Cho created, that technology lives inside her.”

“Helen Cho created her?” Steve asked speed walking with them.

“No, no, it’s just a coincidence the impulses of the cradle and her power are the same, but the cradle will be the cure.”

They quickly ran an ultrasound to find that the baby was only a couple months old and perfectly healthy. It was taking so long for her to heal because she was constantly healing the baby inside her, prioritizing it over herself.

She was put in the cradle and was stable. The rest of the Avengers had gone to rest and eat and clean up. Bucky had stayed next to her the whole time and hadn’t said a word since he found out his wife was pregnant.

He finally spoke once he was fully alone, after Tony had left her side for the first time to tend to Pepper.

“You’re a hero.” he whispered. He held her hand against his lips, kissing it often. He then popped his head up and looked towards her stomach. He blinked and swallowed hard, remembering once more that she is pregnant. He slowly brought his hand out and gently placed it on her stomach. 

The second his hand made contact she gasped and opened her eyes. The machines around them started blinking and sounding off alarms. He looked at her in shock as she looked frantically around the room whimpering in shock until her eyes landed on Bucky.

“Bucky?” she said. “Oh my god, are you okay?” he looked at her confused.

“Yes, yes I’m fine. How are you feeling?” he asked her gently while waving in Shuri and Bruce who were standing cautiously in the doorway. 

“Fine.” she said nonchalantly. Bucky huffed out a laugh of relief as his eyes filled with tears. “Is everyone else okay? Where’s Tony? Did we win?” she asked. Shuri and Bruce had finished checking her vitals and nodded to Bucky, letting him know everything was fine.

“Everyone is fine, Tony is with Pepper,” he turned to look at Bruce as he left, catching his attention. “And they’ll be here soon.” Bruce nodded, understanding Bucky’s request and closed the door behind him, leaving the two of them alone.

“But did we win?” she asked again, a little more worried.

“Yeah,” he said, grabbing her hand. “Yeah, we won.” she threw her head back in relief and looked up at the ceiling, blinking away the tears in her eyes.

“There is something I need to tell you though.” Bucky said.

“What is it?” she asked, sitting up fully in worry. Bucky just looked at her. He didn’t know how to say it. “Just spit it out because I physically can’t handle anymore-”   
“You’re pregnant.” he said. She blinked at him.

“I’m, I’m what?”

“You’re pregnant.” he said a smile fighting its way onto his face. Saying it out loud to his wife began to make the concept seem more real to him.

“I’m pregnant?” he laughed and nodded and she looked at him in shock. She reached for him and wrapped her arms around him tightly. Once he pulled away from her embrace she began to sob. He put a hand on her back to try and comfort her, but he knew they were sobs of joy. He knew it had always been her dream to be a mom.

Suddenly though, she froze. She turned to Bucky and opened her mouth to speak when he beat her to it.

“It’s fine. Your body prioritized healing it rather than you, that’s why you’re in the cradle, to help with the healing process. And you’re two months along.” she laughed and bit her lip, a fresh wave of tears pricking at her eyes.

They heard a quiet knock on the door and in came the Avengers, to check on her.

“Oh my god, you’re okay!” Sam said running into the room and pushing Bucky aside.

“Hi Sam, yes I’m fine.” she said hugging him.

“Good, because Cap here was really worried.” he said, gesturing to Steve. He laughed and uncrossed his arms. He bent down over the girl and kissed her forehead. He gave her a knowing smile and pulled away.

“You are such a badass.” Natasha said, throwing her arms in the air. Her face went pale as she stared at the Black Widow.

“I’m such a what?” she asked. Bucky stepped up to her and grabbed her hand. She turned to look at him, breathing heavily. She swallowed hard and he patted her hand and laughed. He knew how big of a moment this was for her, when the person she admired and looked up to the most called her a badass.

“She’s not wrong, kid,” Tony said. “That took guts.”

“All in a day’s work.” she said sarcastically, beginning to get up. Bucky reached a hand out to help her while the rest of the team stood by closely, far enough away to give her space to stand on her own, but close enough to step in should something happen. Once she was on solid ground she realized she was wearing a medical gown and her back was exposed. Her cheeks turned red and she looked around the room at all the people who, with one wrong turn, would see a lot more of her than they should.

Tony, sensing this, began to usher everyone out of the room. Once everyone had gone, Bucky helped her into some sweatpants and a t-shirt provided by Shuri who walked in just as she had finished dressing.

“Mrs. Barnes, I am glad to see you standing. I was wondering if you would like to know the gender of your child.” Shuri said.

“What?” Bucky asked.

“I thought you couldn’t tell that until after three months?” she asked, confused. Shuri chuckled.

“Yes, but here we can predict it from the moment of conception, not that anyone chooses to do that.” The couple looked at each other. He shrugged his shoulders and she turned to Shuri and nodded.

“Excellent, I hope you will be pleased to hear that your daughter is very healthy.” she said smiling widely.

“Did you just say daughter?” she asked.

“She just said daughter.”

“I’ll leave you two alone.” And Shuri left the room, with a knowing smile.

“We are having a girl?” she asked him.

“We are having a girl!” 

\---

“Rebecca, get in here I’m not telling you again.” She called from the kitchen. She had just finished making dinner and waited for her daughter to come and set the table so they could eat.

“Coming!” she heard her voice call from the other room. “Is Daddy going to be home for dinner?” she asked as she grabbed the plates and began to set them on the table.

“He should be home any second now.” she said, setting a pot of steaming food on the table. As if on cue, Bucky unlocked and opened the door.

“Daddy!” the girl screamed.

“Becca! How’s my girl?” he said picking her up and spinning her as she leapt in his arms.

“Good, Mommy made dinner.” she said, grabbing her father’s hand and dragging him towards the table.

“Smells good doesn’t it?” he said leaning over and kissing her on the lips. She smiled to herself as she watched her daughter push Bucky into his seat.

“Becca, I thought I told you to set the table?” she said putting her hands on her hips.

“But Mommy, I did.” she said looking at the three plates on the table.

“Yes, but where are grandma and grandpa going to eat?” 

“Grandma and Grandpa are coming?” she jumped up.

“Yes, so you better hurry and put their plates down before they get here.” she smiled as she watched the girl run into the kitchen and grab two more plates and set them on the table.

They still lived with the Avengers, but the tower had been switched to a compound so they were able to have their own home, complete with a white picket fence and a big backyard. Everyone thought that they would have wanted to get their own place away from the Avengers and away from their work. Her and Bucky scoffed at the idea though, why on Earth would they want to move away from their family?

After Tony and Pepper had left, Summer and Bucky went to put their daughter to bed.

“Daddy please tell the story again.” she begged as Bucky pulled the covers up to her chin.

“I just told it to you.” he said, reaching over and turning off the light, leaving them only in the dim glow of her vintage Iron Man night light.

“But it’s my favorite story.” she puffed her bottom lip out and he dropped his head in defeat. She was slowly learning that she could always win by using that face with her father. Summer laughed as she leaned against the doorframe, watching.

“Okay, but I’ll give you the quick version.” apparently satisfied with this, she adjusted herself under the covers and waited patiently for him to begin. 

Once she had fallen asleep he kissed her forehead and waited for Summer to tuck her in further and kiss her forehead as well.

“Goodnight sweetie.” she whispered and walked out the door, followed by Bucky who had cracked it behind them.

“You know, don’t take this the wrong way, but before her I would have thrown myself in front of a train to protect you. But now, I’d throw you in front of a train loaded with bombs if it meant protecting that kid.” he smiled. She laughed at his joke.

“And you know I’d do the same.”

“Well I’d sure hope so.” he said wrapping his arm around her waist and bringing her close to kiss her temple. “So what do ya say we have a little fun?” he asked squeezing her hip.

“No, c’mon Bucky, it’s been a long day and I’m tired.” she said groaning as they entered their bedroom and he closed the door.

“What was that? Did I just hear you say you’re tired of me?” he asked.

“No, no that’s not what I said.”

“Well this is it.” he said dramatically causing her to giggle. “This is how it dies. I gotta say it was nice knowing that perfect little pussy of yours, but apparently I’m no match for ‘being tired’.”

“Oh come on, you know I could never get tired of you.” she said walking up to him and putting her hands on his chest, giving him bedroom eyes.

“Oh yeah, prove it.” she gripped his collar and smashed her lips against his causing him to moan in surprise. He began kissing her back the second the shock wore off and gripped her hips tightly. 

His hands roamed her body as they kissed. Even after all these years, never once did their passion die. She gasped into his mouth when she felt him grab her ass and squeeze. They both pulled away and quickly began to undress one another. Once they were fully nude they were kissing again. 

His hand slipped in between her legs and began to massage her clit. She moaned out loudly and he had to shove his fingers in her mouth to quiet her down.

After a moment she pushed him away, ravenous. She walked over to the bed and bent over it, sticking her ass in the air, giving him a perfect view of her dripping core. His brow furrowed as he took a pained expression upon his face.

“Oh baby.” he said admiring the view.

“You gonna do something about it Sergeant?” she cooed.

“Oh baby, I’m gonna fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk tomorrow.”

“You really think you got it in you?” she challenged as he slowly approached her.

“Well,” he said, lining himself up with her entrance and pushing in slowly, causing her to gasp. “There’s only one way to find out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yup, there it is. the end. i wouldn't be opposed to an epilogue if enough people want one, if not, that's fine too and i'll just leave it here. i hope this was a satisfying story for you all. i cringe looking back at some of the earlier chapters because this was the first fic i ever wrote, but that's okay. we all need to start somewhere right? anyways i just want to thank those of you who read every single chapter because there's 29 of them and it still blows my mind that people would even read one. i hope everyone is happy, healthy and safe. much love xx


End file.
